


Taking Chances

by jellyfish_kuchen



Series: Chances [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Adult Crushes, But mostly Suga, Daichi is a hot single dad, Embarrassed Daichi, Eventual Smut, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Kagehina babies, Lawyer Sawamura Daichi, M/M, Oikawa is not helpful, Romance, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, They're both thirsty, Tobio and Chikara are siblings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of domestic daisuga, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 49,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfish_kuchen/pseuds/jellyfish_kuchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daichi is father above and beyond everything else. He does everything he can for his two boys, and wouldn't change that for the world. But what will be do when he starts to fall for his son's kindergarten teacher, Suga? </p><p>Suga is a kindergarten teacher that desires a family of his own. It isn't long after Daichi enrolls his son into Suga's class that he begins to realize that maybe this is the family he's been longing for. The trick is getting Daichi to stop being dense and take a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fresh Start

Moving about his kitchen, Daichi made his sons' lunches. It was their first day in a new school so he needed to make sure they arrived on-time and ready to face the day. The two small boys sat at the table, each with a bowl of cereal and a half of a banana as they watched their father fuss with their lunch boxes, putting in their juice boxes before closing them up.

"I don't wanna go." The younger boy, Tobio, whined with an indignant pout as he watched Daichi put their lunches in their backpacks. "School's dumb."

"Sorry, bud. Kindergarten is important, even if you don't think it is." Daichi said as he set the backpacks in the front hallway. He turned around to see his 3 year old's mouth turn into a deep, hard set frown, and sighed. He wondered how such a young kid could make such terrifying expressions. His 4 year old, Chikara, on the other hand ate his banana and smiled up at his father.

"I'm a little scared, but it's a good kind." Chikara said as he swallowed a mouthful of food.

"You mean you're excited." Daichi chuckled at his boys, thinking back fondly to the day he'd brought them home, almost 2 years ago.

They were biological brothers, and when he went to adopt, he wanted to make sure they stayed together. So he'd gotten 2 sons, which was both a blessing and a curse for a single man who didn't have any prior experience in fatherhood. Despite the obvious dilemmas and constant worry that comes with having children, they were a happy bunch(most of the time) and made it work. It helped that Daichi didn't work weekends and had a job where he could work from home if he needed to so he could be there for his kids.

"Yeah! That's the word." Chikara grinned.

"Well boys, let's clean up from breakfast so we can get you to class." Daichi said as he noticed that Tobio had stopped picking at his breakfast. The two nodded, and even though Tobio grunted in protest, he helped clear the table and put the dishes into the dishwasher. Daichi cleaned the table with a dish rag before he washed his boys' faces with a soft washcloth.

Soon enough, the boys grabbed their backpacks and the three of them were out the door, heading to the elevator follow-the-leader style with Chikara in the lead. Once in the elevator, Tobio pressed the button that brought them to the parking garage in the basement of the building. Daichi smiled to himself, proud of his son for remembering which button to press after only living in the building for a week. He took Tobio up on his hip and held Chikara's hand as they walked with echoing footsteps to his car.

As they got to the car, however, Tobio let out a loud shriek and started squirming around and whining. A tiny hand pushed at his face and when Daichi looked at his son to figure out what was wrong, he was met with a scowling red-faced Tobio.

"What's wrong, Tobio?" He asked, setting him into his car seat and attempting to buckle in the squirming child. Chikara had climbed into his own car seat and was waiting patiently for Daichi to get to buckling him in.

"I don't wanna!" Tobio bellowed, swinging his tiny arms and legs in protest. "I don't wanna! I don't wanna! School is bad, Daddy!"

"There are new kids in this school, Tobio. You can make new friends here. That's what your brother is going to do. He's gonna make new friends." He said as he somehow managed to fasten his son's seatbelt.

"No!" Tobio yelled. "I can't make friends! Everyone is mean and stupid!"

Daichi sighed, shutting the door on Tobio's side of the car before he walked around to buckle in Chikara. He looked at the hurt expression on Tobio's face and felt his heart clench in his chest. "Why don't you give them a chance? The kids here might be different."

Tobio scowled and shook his head as tears began to form in his angry blue eyes. "No! They're gonna be mean and they're not gonna play with me!"

"You don't know that." Chikara said quietly. "They could be nice."

"Nuh-uh." Tobio shook his head and crossed his tiny arms over his chest.

Daichi sighed and rubbed the back of his neck in thought. "How about I take you in, and you can tell me whether or not you want to stay after you see how it is?"

Tobio pushed out his lips in a pout as he thought this over. After a moment or two, he nodded. "Y-Yeah. That's okay." Tobio answered as he looked up at his dad.

"Good." Daichi nodded and reached around to ruffle Tobio's hair lightly before he did the same to Chikara and closed the back door, getting into the drivers side seat. He started his car and looked up into the rear view mirror at Tobio and Chikara. When he saw that Tobio wasn't fussing anymore and instead was playing with a stuffed crow keychain that hung from his backpack, he smiled fondly.

"Hey dad?" Chikara spoke up from the backseat, drawing Daichi's eyes to him.

"What is it?" Daichi asked, kindly as be started the car.

"Can I use your phone to make a movie?" Chikara asked, his eyes shining with excitement.

Daichi let out a quiet huff of laughter and nodded. "Alright." He handed over his phone to his four year old who immediately found the camera option and started filming.

"Thank you!"

"No problem, baby." Daichi hummed, watching his sons play for a bit before he turned his attention to driving, pulling out of the parking garage as he silently hoped that Tobio would have friends in this kindergarten. He'd had a lot of problems getting along with the other children in his class and he'd had to fight to get him to school every morning. It was partially why they'd moved all the way across the city in the first place. He'd jumped at the chance to be transferred to this new law firm as it was close to his parents' house so babysitting wouldn't be an issue, it paid better, and also it would give Tobio a fresh start.

Luckily for him, Chikara was more adaptable. He wasn't sure what he'd do if they both acted like school was poisonous.

He pulled into the parking lot of the kindergarten and parked his car in one of the designated spots. There were flower beds that were well kept and lush green grass surrounding the building. There was a fenced in playground to the left of the building, filled with colorful structures with slides and swings. In every window there were cut-out flowers with messy characters scrawled onto each one. It looked so full of kind and playful energy that Daichi couldn't help but smile.

Looking into the rear view mirror, he saw Tobio eyeing the playground with an excited expression and Chikara turning the camera to look at the school building before he pressed the screen to stop the recording. Instead of commenting, Daichi got out of the car and helped his boys out of their car seats. He pulled a sheet of paper from his pocket where the name of their teachers were written when Chikara returned his phone to him. 'Takeda and Sugawara, huh?' He thought, handing Chikara his backpack before stuffing the paper back into his pocket.

"Excited, bud?" Daichi asked with a smile. Tobio looked up at him and nodded slowly as his father handed him his backpack and watched him slide it onto his shoulders.

"Only a little." Tobio muttered as he glanced back to the playground. Chikara took Tobio's hand and smiled at him.

"Me too." The older boy said. Daichi took Tobio's other hand and lead the three of them into the building.

Walking down the drawing-lined hallways, he paused briefly to check each plaque outside of the classrooms, scanning for a 'Takeda' or 'Sugawara.' He found Takeda's classroom relatively quickly and knocked twice on the door.

"This is your class, Chikara." He said with a soft smile, watching as Chikara nodded nervously.

The door opened and a kind looking man with glasses opened the door. "Sawamura-san, right?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes. Chikara is supposed to start in your class today, Takeda-san." Daichi held out his hand and the teacher quickly shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you!" Chikara said with a nervous smile and a small bow before he held his hand out in an imitation of his father.

Takeda laughed crouching down to shake Chikara's small hand. "Likewise, Sawamura-kun. Come on in and we'll get you all set."

"Okay!" Chikara said with a bright smile, turning to look up at his dad. "Bye Daddy!" He said with a wave. "See you later, Tobio!" Takeda took Chikara into his classroom and the door shuts.

"Time to find your classroom, Tobio." Daichi said softly, earning a wary glance from his son as he lead him down the hallway.

Finally he found the plaque that read 'Sugawara', and knocked on the door that was covered in construction paper flowers of pink, blue and purple. On top of the door sat a canary yellow Sun with a happy-face drawn on it. "Looks like Sugawara-sensei likes crafts." He said to Tobio, watching his son nod with a twinkle in his eyes.

When the door opened, Daichi looked up and he almost gasped at the sight of the beautiful man that opened the door. Initially he'd thought that Sugawara would be a woman, because of the decorations on the door but he couldn't have been more wrong. He was slender, cloaked in pale skin and ash-blonde hair that looked silver in the florescent lights that shined from the ceiling. He wore baggy clothes, but they suited him just perfectly.

"Um." Daichi tried to talk but found that he couldn't.

"Ah, Sawamura Tobio, right?" Sugawara asked as he flashed a bright smile at the small boy at his side. Tobio nodded slowly and hid behind Daichi's leg. "And you're Dad, I assume." Sugawara grinned turning back to Daichi and held his hand out to shake.

"Ah.. Yeah." Daichi muttered awkwardly, shaking his hand. "Sawamura Daichi." He found himself staring at him, and-oh God, was that a beauty mole?

"Come inside Sawamura Daichi and Tobio." Sugawara said, stepping out of the way to allow them inside. Daichi felt like stepping into the room was like walking into a child's paradise. There were so many bright colored toys and rugs, a corner of the room was designated for art and crafts, a couple of long tables stretched across the middle of the room, and a section of the back wall had about 20 cubby holes designated for students and labeled for each one. Around the room were a little over a dozen children playing in small groups. Sugawara clapped his hands 3 times and the entire classroom was suddenly silent. Daichi almost whistled, he had a hard time getting 2 boys to be quiet for a moment, but Sugawara had just silenced about 14 kids almost effortlessly.

"This is Tobio-kun. He'll be joining our class starting today." Sugawara said, and his voice was almost song-like. He scanned over the students and pointed at a tiny boy with orange hair. "Shouyou, why don't you show Tobio around the room while I talk to his daddy?"

"Okay!" Shouyou said loudly, and the rest of the students returned to what they'd been doing. The tiny orange haired boy ran to the front of the room, and took Tobio by the hand. "Come on, Tobio! I'll show you were to put your backpack!" Tobio stared at him and nodded slowly, before he was tugged across the room by Shouyou. Daichi chuckled, watching his awkward son interact with the tiny ball of energy named Shouyou.

"So, Sugawara-san, I'm not sure how much you know about my son from his records.. but I'll answer any questions you have." Daichi said, and Sugawara turned to him with a light laugh.

"Please, Sawamura-san, call me Suga." He said with a grin.

"Suga, then." Daichi smiled at the sweet-sounding nickname. "Tobio had a lot of problems making friends in his last school. I had to practically force him to go to school every morning. He's awkward and.. I don't know, he just didn't get along with anyone. I'm afraid you might have your hands full with him."

Suga nodded but chuckled light heartedly. "There was something about that in his file, but I don't think we have to worry about that." He said with a smile. "It appears that Shouyou has already charmed him." Suga motioned to the back of the classroom where Shouyou and Tobio were sitting on the floor and coloring a picture in a sports-themed coloring book, Tobio's backpack at his side, as the cubbies were completely forgotten.

"That's a first." Daichi smiled fondly.

"I bet your wife will be pleased to hear that he's already made a friend." Suga said, turning his attention back to Daichi. The words shocked Daichi back into reality and he quickly shook his head.

"Oh, no. I've never been married." Daichi said, shrugging with a light smile. He looked at the teacher and noticed that Suga looked a little surprised, a little embarrassed, and a little nervous. "I wanted to be a father so I adopted. I have 2 boys."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just assumed-Oh gosh," Suga face-palmed, groaning softly. Daichi laughed, watching as Suga's nervous expression melted into a soft smile topped with slightly flushed cheeks. "Are you laughing at me, Sawamura-san?"

"I'd never." He grinned, his eyes flicking up to the clock briefly. "Shoot.. I've gotta get going. I have to be at work in 5 minutes." Daichi said, sighing. "Tobio, I'm leaving."

"Bye, Dad!" Tobio called across the room, and Suga chuckled softly.

"Dismissal is at around 3, but we allow 2 hours of leeway for pick-up." Suga said. "I'll see you when you-" A crash sounded and a little girl was on the floor. "See you later!" Suga said, waving as he jogged over to the little girl who'd started to cry. He picked her up and started talking to her as the girl rubbed her eyes and cried. Daichi had to tear his eyes away from the beautiful kindergarten teacher and leave the room before he stayed too long and was late for work.

\--

Suga sat on a bench near the playground, watching the kids play and definitely not day dreaming about that hunk of a father when he was on the job. Nope. Not at all. He'd paid close attention to Sawamura-san's son all day. Tobio was awkward, and moody, but he was a good kid. He and Shouyou had gotten into an argument earlier that day, but it was nothing to write home about and now they were playing together as if they'd known each other all their lives. He smiled, tempted to text his friend and Shouyou's uncle Akaashi about how Shouyou found a boyfriend before he did, and he's 4.

It was early September, so it was still warm from summer, the grass still lush and green. Suga sighed looking up at the blue sky as he thought about his student's father. Sawamura-san was thick, and even though he'd been in a suit, Suga had noticed how large those arms were, and how thick those thighs were. He could feel his face heating up in a blush as he shook his head to keep his head clear.

"Suga-sensei?" Shouyou's voice broke him of his trance and he looked to the small boy who was holding Tobio's hand.

"What is it, Hinata?" He asked, smiling at him even though the boy looked like he was about to cry.

"My mommy's here, but I want to stay with Tobio! Will you hide me?" He asked, his eyes wide and hopeful.

"Sorry, Hinata. There's rules that say I can't hide you from your mommy." Suga said, looking up as he watched Shouyou's mother come through the gate and over to him.

"Sensei, I'm here for Shouyou." She said, with a pleasant smile.

Suga nodded, looking down at the two boys that looked like they'd cry if they were separated. "Shouyou, it's time to say goodbye to Tobio." He said, watching tears well up in Shouyou's large brown eyes. "Don't worry, he'll be here tomorrow too."

Shouyou nodded and hugged Tobio who didn't look like he understood the concept of a hug, and patted Shouyou's back awkwardly. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He said, grinning as he let go of the other boy.

Tobio nodded with a crooked smile. "Yeah!" Shouyou then turned to his mom and took her hand. "Bye, Shouyou!"

"Bye bye!" Shouyou grinned as he practically dragged his mother toward the fence, asking if he could get a meat bun on the way home.

Suga chuckled, turning back to look at Tobio. "Hey, Tobio-kun. If you want, you can sit with me until your daddy comes to get you."

Tobio nodded, climbing up onto the bench and sitting beside him. "Hey, sensei?"

"Yes?" He smiled at the small boy.

"I think I like school now." He said softly, his cheeks turning pink.

"That's good." Suga said. "Why didn't you like it before?"

"It's 'cause the kids in my class used to pretend I wasn't real. They were mean, and didn't want to play with me." Tobio answered, kicking his feet. "I actually like the class a lot. It's nice here, you're a good teacher."

"Thank you, Tobio." He said, grinning. "I really wanted you to like it here."

"Sugawara-san!" Takeda called from across the playground. "Sawamura-san is here to pick up Tobio-kun!"

"I'm coming!" He called back, picking up Tobio's backpack and handing it to the small boy that pushed off the bench. "Let's go tell your Daddy about your day, Tobio." Tobio nodded, holding his tiny hand out to him. Suga chuckled and took his hand, walking his student over to where his father was waiting.

"Daddy!" Tobio said excitedly, taking off on a run once he saw Sawamura and jumping to hug his waist. Suga couldn't help but laugh at the startled expression on Sawamura's face.

"I take it you had fun today." Sawamura chuckled, crouching down as Tobio released his waist. The small boy nodded.

"Suga-sensei is awesome! And Shouyou is fun!" Tobio said, crossing his arms over his chest as if he were stating a fact, and there was no room for argument.

"Oh yeah? You can tell me all about them later, on our way home, how's that?" Sawamura said, his low voice warm and especially kind.

"Okay." Tobio nodded, and Sawamura stood back up.

"Thank you, Suga." Sawamura chuckled, patting his son's hair fondly. "I don't think Tobio has ever had a good day at school before."

Suga nodded, smiling even if he found himself staring at Sawamura's arms under rolled up sleeves. "It's no problem, Sawamura-san. Tobio is a wonderful addition to our class."

"'Sawamura-san' reminds me of my father. Please, just call me Daichi." The man said, flashing a warm smile. Suga nodded in agreement to the name change, stuffing his hands into his sweatshirt pocket.

"Got it, Daichi." Suga grinned.

"Daddy!" A boy's voice called and another small boy ran over to hug Daichi's legs.

"Did you have fun today, Chikara?" Daichi asked, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Yes, I made lots of friends!" Chikara said, bouncing a little as he talked. He then looked up at Suga and blinked. "Are you my brother's teacher?"

"Yeah, you must be Tobio's big brother." Suga said, smiling. "Tobio told me all about you, Chikara-kun. I hear you want to make movies."

Chikara's eyes lit up and he nodded excitedly. "I'm practicing with daddy's phone! I make movies every day!"

"Wow, I'll have to ask him to show me some of your movies sometime." Suga pat Chikara's head fondly before looking back to the thick man that was their father, he was staring at him and Suga couldn't help the soft giggle that bubbled out. "You're staring, Daichi."

"Ah, sorry.." Daichi said, smiling nervously. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. See ya!" Suga grinned with a wave before turning back to the playground to avoid staring himself. The kids' chatter softened and Suga chanced a look back at the handsome father as he put his children into his car. 'God, he's cute.' He thought, running a hand through his hair and turning away to greet another parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first chapter of the first spin off of my BokuAka story! I hope you all enjoy this story!!


	2. Not Very Helpful

To: Oikawa  
4:39PM  
How does one go about seducing their student's dad without making it weird?

Suga sent the text to his friend and waited for a reply as he waited with the remainder of his students for their parents to come get them. He had 3 more backpacks by the bench where he sat so that meant 3 more parents to wait for. The children played together, running around the playground while his friend and co-worker Michimiya Yui stood nearby, watching as her students and his played together. He was thankful for her extra watchful eye as he'd been lost in daydream land since Daichi had come to pick up his sons.

That cute parent wouldn't leave his thoughts. He wasn't married. He'd adopted two boys. The odds of him being gay were relatively high, given that information. Well, higher than going in blind. However, it would surely be strange if your kid's teacher started flirting with you, wouldn't it? Suga sighed out loud, and jumped when he'd heard a woman's voice to his left.

"Sensei, are you alright?" She asked, putting her hand on her hip as Suga looked up at her, recognizing her as Hitoka's mother.

"I'm fine, Yachi-san. You just startled me." Suga bounced back, grinning. "Hitoka-chan! Your mother is here!" He called, watching as the young girl looked up and nodded, before standing up and handing Yui the picture book she'd borrowed. Hitoka scrambled over to where her mother was waiting and picked up her pink backpack. 

"See you tomorrow, sensei!" She bowed before she followed her mother out the gate. 

Suga watched her leave and sighed, turning back to the playground and being met by Yui's legs. He looked up at her and noticed her worried expression, letting out a sigh. "What's wrong Suga-san?"

"Nothing. I'm fine, Yui-chan." Suga answered with a smile, but Yui was having none of it. She sat beside him on the bench and heaved a heavy sigh.

"It's not like you to get so distracted." She said. "It makes me and Takeda-san worry about you."

"Don't mind me. Its just one of those days where you keep getting lost in your thoughts, you know?" Suga said, and really, he wasn't lying. He was getting lost in thought, just about his student's dad, who was cute and sexy without even realizing it.

"Yeah, I understand." Yui said, nodding as she, kept her eyes trained on her students. "I get like that some days too. Hey, why don't you get ready to go home? I'll send off Nishinoya-kun and Azumane-kun."

"Oh, you don't have to, Yui-chan. I'm fine." Suga said with a smile, but Yui just shook her head.

"I seem to remember this conversation happening before." She said. "Only you were the one telling me to leave. Now it's my turn to repay the kindness, now go." Yui waved him off, even as he attempted to argue his way into finishing off the day. After about 30 seconds, however, she'd shoved him towards the building and he walked away, laughing.

As Suga cleaned up his classroom, his phone rang and he didn't even need to look at it to know who it was. He almost laughed as he answered the phone, holding it to his ear with his shoulder as he cleaned all the surfaces in his classroom with disinfectant wipes.

"Hello?" Suga smirked.

"Who are you trying to seduce, Kou-chan?" Oikawa asked, laughing. 

"Just one of my kid's dad. He's like sex in a suit, Oikawa. And he's not married." Suga sighed, tossing wipes into the trashcan.

"Oh, Kou-chan," Oikawa started, sounding disappointed. "is he even gay? He's got a kid right?" 

"2 of them, but they're adopted." Suga sighed. "It's the pre-started family I always wanted. And his kids are super cute."

"Don't get your hopes up, I don't want you getting hurt. That would mean me having to beat up this dream boat, and I know you don't want that." Oikawa hummed. 

"Well how do I let him know I'm interested without being too obvious?" Suga asked as he straightened up the toys in the back corner of the room, sorting them out in the coloured bins on the shelves.

"Hmm.. I don't know, Kou-chan. All guys are different, unless you're after a hook-up." Oikawa sighed. "And from the way you're talking, it sounds like you want to be his kids' new mommy."

Suga blushed and frowned a little. "You're super helpful." He muttered sarcastically

"I am, aren't I?" Oikawa laughed. "Oh, I gotta go, Mad-Dog-chan is calling me, Bye bye!" And with that, the conversation was over. Suga sighed outwardly and hung up the phone, knowing by now that 'Mad-Dog-chan' was one of Oikawa's boy toys.

"No help, whatsoever." He grumbled, finishing his cleaning before he grabbed his messenger bag and headed home.

\--

It hadn't even been a week after the boys had started school that Daichi got a phone call at work. He'd been discussing his client's case with them when his cellphone had started to ring. He picked up the phone and when he saw it was from the school, his heart dropped. 

"Um, please excuse me.. It's my son's school." He said to the man sitting across from him. "I'll be right back Kirishima-san. Please wait here." He said as he answered his phone on his way to the hallway. "Hello?"

"Daichi, we have a problem with Tobio." Suga said.

"I'm so sorry, what happened?" Daichi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Please don't panic, he's not in trouble, it's nothing of that sort." Suga said, sighing. "He was complaining of a stomach ache, and didn't eat lunch. It's naptime now but he's restless and he has a low-grade fever."

Daichi sighed again, thankful that he wasn't in trouble, but now worried for a completely different reason. "I'm with a client but I'll come get him soon. Just give me about 20 minutes."

"Alright, please don't worry too much, Daichi. There's been a bug going around, most students are over it within 2 days." Suga said, reassuringly. And it honestly helped.

"Thank you." Daichi ran his hand through his hair, and he could hear Tobio's voice in the background. He sounded miserable, and it pained his heart. "I'm coming. Let me just finish up really quick."

"Alright. We'll see you soon." Suga said, murmuring something to Tobio softly as he hung up the phone. 

'He really is a good teacher,' Daichi thought as he pocketed his phone. He sounded so kind, so nurturing, the way everyone should be with children. He returned to his client, who'd been waiting relatively patiently.

"I'm really sorry about this, Kirishima-san, but if you could, could you come back tomorrow? I'll finish up gathering the information tonight." Daichi asked, feeling his heart hammer in his chest, despite keeping up a calm fascade. He needed to go check on his son, and as much as he wanted to run out, he couldn't.

"That'll be fine." Kirishima said. Daichi nodded and gave him a card with his business cellphone number on it.

"If you have any questions, please feel free to call me before 5pm." Daichi said as he bowed to him, then began to gather up the paperwork. He put everything in a folder and slid it into his briefcase alongside his computer as Kirishima thanked him and excused himself.

It took him a total of 10 minutes to get in contact with his boss to inform him that he wouldn't be in the office for the remainder of the day. On his way out of the office, he stopped by the receptionist desk.

"Suzumeda-san, I have a family emergency. Could you reschedule any meetings I have for the rest of the day?" Daichi asked, and the young woman nodded.

"Sure thing, Sawamura-san!" She said with a nod and a pleasant smile. "I'll take care of it." Daichi nodded and thanked her as he jogged out of the building with his briefcase in hand, to his car. 

It wasn't long before he pulled into the kindergarten parking lot and made his way into the building. He walked down the long hallway to Suga's classroom and lightly knocked on the door before opening it and entering the room. He noticed that there were around 15 small children sleeping in the center of the room, each on their own padded mat. The tables that had been there this morning were folded up in a back corner of the room.

Scanning the room, he spotted Suga sitting in a chair with Tobio curled up on his lap as he read him a story from a book. It didn't take long for Suga to notice him there. He closed the book and stood, holding a miserable Tobio in his arms.

Tobio whined and reached for Daichi with his tiny arms. "Daddy.." He whimpered, hiccuping softly as Daichi came over and took him into his arms. Tobio's little arms latched around his neck and he sniffled. Daichi kissed his hair and gently rubbed his back. 

"Thank you for calling me." Daichi said softly, looking at Suga.

Suga shrugged and nodded with a small smile. "If you need anything, give me a call." He said, handing over a sticky note that had his name and phone number written on it neatly. 

"Thanks, you've already done plenty though." He said, smiling softly and locking eye contact with Suga for a moment before they both averted their gaze. 

"Keep my number anyway. Just in case." Suga said with a grin before he motioned for him to leave. Daichi smiled back and nodded, walking back into the hallway with his sniffling and whining son holding onto him tightly. He nearly bumped into another teacher on his way out and apologized to her before he left the building and stuffed the paper with Suga's phone number into his pocket.

Daichi hushed Tobio's protests and put him into his car seat. He didn't wiggle around as much when he was buckling him in and his little face was red. His eyes were downcast, and he hiccuped pitifully, his mouth twisted into an almost painful frown. 

"Hey, bud.. I'm gonna take you home, ok?" He said, kissing the top of his head. 

"My tummy hurts," Tobio muttered, his voice squeaky and soft like a mouse. "And my head.. and my throat."

"I'll take a better look when we get home, ok baby?" He said gently, watching his son nod once and start to cry. It broke his heart but he had to get into the front seat and drive home. He'd ask his mother to pick up Chikara from school and bring him home. Right now, Tobio needed him.

He drove home as carefully as possible, to try to put as little strain on his son as humanely possible. Still, every jolt of movement made Tobio cry and made Daichi's heart break just a little bit more.

\--

His mother, Sawamura Sango, showed up with Chikara that afternoon around 4 pm, and let herself into the apartment. By that time, Tobio had finally gotten to sleep and Daichi was doing some research for Kirishima's injury lawsuit. It was a relatively nice afternoon, despite the fact that Tobio had gotten sick. He knew immediately that his mother had taken Chikara out for ice cream as Chikara came running into the kitchen, which he never does unless he's had excess amounts sugar within the hour.

"Chikara, calm down, your brother's asleep, ok?" Daichi chided, getting up from the table to scoop up his son and sling him over his shoulder. Chikara laughed and squirmed lightly as Daichi brought him back to the hallway. He set him down and knelt down. "I've told you that shoes stay by the door, ok?"

"Oh, come on, Daichi, loosen up." His mother shrugged with a smile.

"That goes for you too, mom. Shoes off please." He chuckled lightly, pulling of his jittery son's shoes before looking him in the eye. "Tobio is sick, please be careful not to wake him up, okay bud?" 

Chikara nodded. "Don't worry, I won't." 

"You have ice cream all over your face," he said, taking note of the sweet smell and the shiny film around Chikara's mouth. "next time grandma sneaks ice cream in before dinner, tell her to get rid of the evidence." Daichi ruffled his son's hair. "Go wash your face."

"'Kay." He grinned at Daichi before he scurried off the the bathroom.

Daichi stood back up and looked at his mother, frowning a bit. "How many times have I asked you to not give them sweets before dinner?"

"Oh, come on. I don't get to spoil my grandsons nearly enough, Daichi." She scoffed, walking into the kitchen to help herself to a cup of coffee. "Don't act like you wouldn't love ice cream after school when you were a kid."

"That isn't the point, mom." Daichi sighed, following his mother into the kitchen and leaning on the table as he watched her pour herself a mug of coffee. "The boys need the structure. You taught me that."

"Yeah, but too much structure is boring," she walked up to him and pinched his nose before she turned and sat at the table. "So, what are you doing for dinner?"

"I was going to make omelet rice for Chikara and myself and some soup for Tobio, in case he wants to try eating." He said, sighing when his mother tsked in response. 

"That's so boring, I can't even find it in me to be surprised, Daichi." His mother said, sighing wistfully. "It's no wonder you don't have a boyfriend."

"Mom, stop." He sighed, rubbing his eyelids to ward off the start of the headache his mother was giving him. "I don't have a boyfriend because I haven't wanted one, not because I'm too boring for one."

"Call it whatever makes you happy, baby." She shrugged, smirking lightly as she took a drink of her coffee. 

One thing he could say about his mother was that he'd never had to worry about whether or not she accepted him for being gay. In fact, when he came out in college, her response had been "I was starting to think that maybe you'd be closeted forever." And apparently, his parents had made a bet on whether or not he'd been gay, his father having lost the bet and owing his mother a romantic night out. 

"Daddy, I'm all clean!" Chikara said on his way into back into the kitchen. Daichi inspected his face and nodded with a light smile.

"Good job, Chikara." He kissed his hair, and his son smiled brightly.

"Hey, Chikara, do you think your father is lonely?" The woman at the table asked, and Daichi felt his ears heat up in embarrassment.

"Well, maybe a little." Is Chikara's simple reply. "He doesn't have any grown-up friends except for maybe Ikejiri-san." He nods, scrunching up his nose in thought. "Daddy might be a little lonely, but I hope not."

His mother grins and Daichi let's out a soft, exasperated chuckle as he ruffled Chikara's hair. The boy hugs Daichi and his father scooped him up and kissed his cheek to make him laugh. "I'm not lonely, Chikara. I have you and Tobio."

Chikara nodded, and his mother only sighed as she drank her coffee. "Though Chikara and Tobio aren't what I'm talking about." She smirked.

"What are you talking about, grandma?" Chikara asked, and Daichi sighed, pinching his nose.

"Your daddy needs a boyfriend." She said, crossing her arms and nodding in agreement with herself.

"I don't need a boyfriend." Daichi sighed as he put down Chikara.

"Oh, like love and stuff." Chikara said, nodding in agreement. "Yup. You definitely need that." Daichi gaped at his son and blinked in surprise. "Well, everyone needs love, right?" Chikara asked. Daichi just sighed. His mother's prodding had done enough damage this evening so he was trying to find a way to effectively eject her from the apartment without being rude. 

"That's right." Her voice said as she stood up and walked over behind him and bent to pick something up. "What's this, a phone number?" Daichi felt his eyes widen and his face heat up in a blush as he turned to grab it from his mother's nosey hands. She effectively held it out of his reach. "Suga, hm? Who's that?"

"Nobody!" Daichi took it from her and clutched the little yellow note to his chest. 

Chikara gasped in realization. "Does daddy like Tobio's teacher?"

"What? No! I-I don't.. He was just worried for Tobio. That's it." Daichi said, even though in his head he knew that teachers didn't usually give out their personal phone numbers to parents.

"Oh my, this is quite the development." His mother snickered. Daichi felt like he'd die right there.

"Okay, it's time for Grandma to leave!" Daichi said loudly. "It's been fun, I'm sure Dad needs you at home for something." 

"I get it." His mother smiled. "This conversation isn't over though, Daichi." She bent down to press a smooch to Chikara's cheek. "I'll see you later, Chika." 

"Bye bye." Chikara said with a polite bow before the woman walked to the main hallway, and soon was out the door.

"Thank God." Daichi let out an exasperated sigh, running his hand through his hair.

"Do you like Suga-sensei?" Chikara asked, his head tilting to one side. 

"No, well, yes. He's a good teacher." Daichi felt his cheeks heat up even though he was talking to a 4 year old. Good God, had his mother started something that was sure to be awkward. "Just forget about it, ok? Want to go watch cartoons? I'll watch with you."

"Okay!" Chikara chirped, scurrying off into the living room. Daichi followed his son in hopes that this crisis had been averted, at least for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2 of DaiSuga+Baby Crows! I'm so happy with the response so far, so please be patient with me, I'm working on a lot of projects at the same time! Until next update!


	3. Comfortable Pull

Suga felt his phone vibrate and fished it out of his pocket, walking out to the hallway as to not disturb his napping students. As expected, Tobio wasn't in class today, so he hadn't seen Sawamura Daichi that morning, and he was somewhat fidgety. He'd known that giving him his phone number was a bad idea. Every time his phone rang, he'd get his hopes up, hoping it was him. Looking at the screen, he didn't recognize the phone number. He raised an eyebrow at the unknown number and answered the call. 

"Hello?" He called, chewing on his bottom lip just a bit as he waited for an answer. Suga heard nothing but silence for a few seconds before he repeated, "Hello?"

"Suga, um.. It's Sawamura Daichi." The low voice sounded, nearly shocking Suga. He hadn't expected him to call him at all. "I uh.. I wanted to thank you again for yesterday.. even though I know you were just doing your job, it just-"

Suga cut him off with a light laughter. "It was no trouble, Daichi." He grinned to himself as he peeked back in at his students. "How is Tobio-kun doing?"

"He's getting better. He should be okay to return to school tomorrow." Daichi said, sounding a little more relaxed.

"Good, good. I'm glad." Suga chuckled. "Shouyou is getting restless without him."

Daichi let out a soft rumble of laughter. "Yeah, Tobio wants to see Shouyou too." 

The two then fell into a short silence, and Suga felt his face heat up in a blush. It was as if neither of them knew what else to say, yet they wanted to keep talking. The silence however, wasn't uncomfortable. It was more calm and peaceful with a slight edge of uncertainty that made Suga's heart pound hard in his chest.

"Well, I um.. I just called to let you know that. I'll see you later, maybe, when I pick up Chikara." Daichi said, breaking the silence with an almost urgent tone to his voice. Suga knew then that he felt it too.

"Yeah, maybe." Suga said, smiling lightly to himself at the knowledge that he wasn't imagining the connection they seemed to have. Daichi had also felt it. "Bye."

"Bye." Then the phone hung up and Suga was left to himself. Was it right to get this warm comfortable, yet terrifying feeling over a short phone call? One that wasn't even personal? He didn't know, nor did he really care. It had to have meant something if Daichi called him in the middle of the day, right? It had to have meant something if he'd picked up on that strong pulling feeling.

"Sensei?" A tired voice called from the doorway, drawing Suga's attention. He turned around and was met by his largest student, Asahi, who was a notably light sleeper. 

"Sorry, Asahi-kun.. did I wake you up?" Suga asked, crouching down so he was eye-level with him.

He shied away just a little before nodding. "I-I heard you talking."

"I'm sorry, you should go lay back down." Suga said, soothingly. "I won't talk anymore until naptime is over, alright?"

Asahi nodded rubbing his eye with a yawn. "It's ok. You sounded happy." He mumbled before heading back to his mat on the floor. Suga watched him lay back down and went to his desk to daydream about Daichi, and this new feeling that tugged at his heart.

\--

That afternoon, as Suga was sending off his students, he found himself looking towards the parking lot for Daichi every time he heard a car door. He stood near the fence today, keeping watch over his kids as they scurried about, mixing in with kids from other classes and letting out shrieks of laughter. Every so often he caught a glimpse of Daichi's son running around, but then he'd disappear into the mix of the other kids. 

"Hey," Akaashi's voice sounded from behind him. Suga turned and flashed a smile at his friend as he leaned on the fence. "This isn't your usual spot." 

"It's not.. but I figured I'd give it a try. You can see more of the playground from here." Suga said, even though Akaashi didn't look convinced.

"You sure this doesn't have something to do with that 'super hot dad' that Oikawa told me about?" Akaashi raised an eyebrow at him, and a small smile turned the corners of his mouth upward. 

"Oikawa can't keep his mouth shut to save his life, can he?" He sighed outwardly, pursing his lips in a pout. He should have known.

"Don't confide in him if you don't want Kenma and I to know about it." Akaashi said, knowingly. "As Oikawa says, there are no secrets between us." 

"How could I forget?" Suga chuckled, putting his hands on his hips. "Here for Shouyou today?"

His friend nodded. "Yeah. I promised him I'd take him to the that sports shop on the way home. He said he wants a volleyball, so he can practice and join the youth team in the spring." Akaashi smiled a little. 

"That might be good for him to get out his excess energy." Suga laughed a little.

"Yeah, he said that he and his new friend Tobio were talking about joining together." Akaashi nodded, checking his watch.

"Shouyou!" Suga called. "Your uncle's here!" Scanning the playground, he spotted Shouyou at the top of a slide and watched the little ball of orange hair move down the slide and run over. 

"Ojichan!" Shouyou exclaimed as he grabbed his backpack and slung it onto his shoulder. 

"Ready to go?" Akaashi asked fondly, receiving a quick nod from the orange haired boy. "See you later, Suga."

"Later, Akaashi-kun!" Suga said with a grin before turning back to the playground as Akaashi left with Shouyou. 

Suga didn't have long to himself though, as parents started coming for their kids. One by one, the children filed out of the playground, accompanied by their mothers, and the occasional father or older sibling. He'd almost forgotten in the rush that Daichi was even going to show up that afternoon for his son. It wasn't until the crowd settled a little that Suga even had a moment to relax and he let out a heavy sigh as he looked back at the playground.

"Long day?" A low voice asked from behind him, causing him to nearly jump out of his skin and whip around to face a now chuckling Daichi. "You alright there?"

"Yeah, geez! You scared me, Daichi." Suga sighed, putting his hand over his heart in an attempt to calm it down.

"Sorry," Daichi chuckled again.

"Yeah, yeah. You're lucky I'm at work, if I weren't on the job I'd have probably hit you." Suga said, grinning at the surprised expression on Daichi's face.

"I'll keep in mind not to scare you anywhere but here, then." The thick man said with a light smile. He was so attractive that Suga wanted to look at him forever.

"Good move." Suga said, turning to the playground to prevent himself from staring at the perfection of Daichi's face. The pulling sensation started up again and he wondered if Daichi felt it too. "So.. How is Tobio-kun?"

"Much better. He's at his grandparents house, getting spoiled by grandma, no doubt." Daichi let out a sigh as he leaned onto the fence beside him. 

Suga chuckled, peeking over to study the sharp slopes of Daichi's face and commit the sight to memory as discretely as possible. "Your mother sounds like she's a real character." He said, noticing the exasperation in his expression.

"You have no idea." Daichi chuckled, running his hand through his hair with a heavy sigh as dark brown eyes turned to him. Suga found himself unable to turn away for a moment, getting lost in the warm dark chocolate color. 

"Ah.. um.. Well, I'll let Takeda-san know you're here for Chikara-kun." Suga said with a small smile, only Daichi just shook his head.

"Let him play for a bit more. He seems to be having fun, and I'm in no rush." He said, smiling warmly and startling Suga just a bit as he turned to watch Chikara run around. He could feel his face getting hot.

"Oh, alright." Suga followed his line of vision to where he spotted Chikara playing with two other little boys from his class, in what appeared to be a game of tag. The two fell into another short silence, comfortable but somehow intense at the same time as they watched Chikara and his friends play, though every so often Suga would look over and find Daichi's eyes on him. "You seem to like looking at me." Suga said, making eye contact with Daichi for a brief second before Daichi turned his attention elsewhere.

"Sorry," Daichi said softly, a soft rouge dusting over his cheekbones. Daichi was blushing and Suga wasn't sure how to handle just how cute it was. 

"I don't mind." He grinned. "You have my permission to ogle as much as you want." At those words, Daichi's eyes widened considerably and his entire face turned a deep crimson as he opened and closed his mouth. It looked like he was trying to say something in his defense but his voice betrayed him. The expression on Daichi's face was priceless, and Suga couldn't stop the laughter that came bubbling from his chest. "I'm just playing with you, you should see your face."

"Ah.. crap, I um.." Daichi babbled, which only made Suga laugh more. 

"It's okay, it's okay." Suga grinned again, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes as he fought off another round of laughter at Daichi's anguish. He decided to spare this adorable man of any more embarrassment and called across the playground. "Takeda-san! Chikara's dad is here!"

"Alright!" Takeda called back, and pretty soon Chikara was running over with his backpack on and a curious expression as he looked up at his father.

"You okay, Daddy?" Chikara asked, and Daichi nodded. His face was flushed red, but not quite as red as it had been.

"Just fine." Daichi said gently, ruffling his son's hair. 

"Okay." Chikara nodded back to his father. The small boy then looked over at Suga before a wide smile split across his face. "See you, sensei!" He said before taking Daichi by the hand and tugging on it as if saying 'let's go dad.'

"See you tomorrow, Suga." Daichi smiled a little embarrassedly, to which Suga just nodded and waved.

"Yes you will." Suga chuckled before winking at Daichi just to watch his cheeks flush red again as he turned to take Chikara home. Daichi was so easy to tease, and Suga relished in the fact that Daichi blushed so easily. It made him even cuter.

\--

The moment Daichi opened the door to his parents' house, he heard the 'thump thump thump' small feet running across the house and soon was met by the sight of Tobio running toward him. He smiled and crouched down to scoop his son into his arms and blow a raspberry to his chubby cheek. Tobio let out a screech of laughter that made his ears ring but this was one of those times that he didn't care about the damage, and was simply glad that Tobio wasn't miserable anymore. 

His mother came around the corner and smiled at her son and grandson. "Did you notice Tobio's new outfit?" She asked, and Daichi stopped cuddling with Tobio to look at his clothes. She always dressed him in blues and purples, and this time was no exception, he wore a striped blue sweatshirt and was wearing jean overalls.

"Looks good, mom." Daichi said with a gentle smile, and his mother nodded.

"Of course it does. Now come help me carry the rest of your son's new clothes to the car. I got some things for Chika too." She said. "Come pick up your toys, Tobio."

Tobio pouted but reluctantly nodded as Daichi set him down. "I have Chikara in the car, this isn't going to take long, is it?" 

"Not if you shut up and help me." She said, returning from the living room with several shopping bags. 

"Grandma said something rude." Tobio said quietly, tugging on Daichi's pantleg. 

"It's okay because she's older than us." Daichi said. "Maybe when you're that old you'll be allowed to be rude." He explained, taking the bags from his mother.

"No, I'll never be that old." Tobio said, with a grimace and a quick shake of his head before he scurried off to pick up his toys. His mother looked deeply hurt for a moment before she followed Tobio towards the living room to grab even more things.

Daichi laughed lightly and carried the shopping bags out to the car and put everything in his trunk. He returned to the doorway just as his mother got there with the rest of the bags and handed them off. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, it's my job to make sure your children look decent. God knows you won't do it." His mother said with a teasing grin.

"Mom, honestly.." Daichi sighed. 

"What? It's not my fault that you're not fashionably inclined. You get that from your father." She said with a flick of her wrist as she tucked a stray hair dyed a deep burgundy color behind her ear. "If it wasn't for me, you and your father would have looked ridiculous your entire lives."

"Thanks. I think I dress pretty well though." He said. 

"Well, obviously you're doing something right if this 'Suga' gave you his number. Maybe I've been a good influence on you after all." She lightly smacked his arm and grinned fondly up at him.

"Yeah, maybe." Daichi felt his face flare up in embarrassment. 

"Did you call him?"

"I'm not talking about this, mom." He chided, turning to his car. "Tell Tobio to hurry up please."

"Okay, okay. You better call him, though. I can see that you like this guy. It's my woman's intuition." His mother said with a cheeky grin that Daichi could hear in her voice. 

"Yes mom."

"I'm not kidding." She said, her voice receding into the house and Daichi let out a sigh. 

It wasn't long before Tobio scurried out to the car, and Daichi put him into his car seat. Chikara was busy filming a ladybug that was walking across the car window using his dad's phone. "Looks good, buddy."

"Thanks dad." Chikara grinned. "I call this one, um..." He stopped, scrunching his nose up in thought. "Oh! The Window Lady."

"Ohh, I'll watch it with you later." Daichi said. "After we go through your presents from grandma."

"More clothes?" Chikara asked, pouting a little. 

"I'm afraid so." Daichi sighed.

"But I have lots of clothes. She should buy us toys." He said.

"You have lots of toys, too."

"You can never have enough toys, Daddy." Chikara said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, and Tobio nodded along in agreement.

"I know, what was I thinking?" Daichi asked, knocking himself on the head and his sons laughed at him. He shut the back door and got into the front seat of his car and started the engine. 

"Why was grandma talking about Suga-sensei?" His younger boy's voice called from the back of the car.

Daichi looked up into the rearview mirror at Tobio, then Chikara. He was about to speak up when Chikara did so for him. "Grandma wants Suga-sensei to be Daddy's boyfriend."

"What's a boyfriend?" Tobio asked.

"It's like.. um." Chikara frowned in thought. "Daddy, what does boyfriend mean?"

"You'll find out when you're older." Daichi said, smiling at the pout on Chikara's face that puffed his cheeks outward.

"I want to know!" Chikara whined.

"Me too!" Tobio said, wide blue eyes staring at Daichi expectantly.

"Is Ikejiri-san your boyfriend?" Chikara asked, and Daichi sputtered.

"What? No. He's just a friend." Daichi almost laughed.

"I don't get it.." Tobio whined. 

"Me either.. Just tell us, Daddy!" Chikara said, determinedly.

Daichi rubbed his temples and groaned. "Don't worry about it, okay? Grandma's just being silly."

"Liar. You were all smiley with Suga-sensei today." Chikara crossed his tiny arms. Tobio mimicked his older brother and crossed his arms as well, though it was more cute than anything else. "Do you like sensei?"

"I smile at a lot of people." Daichi sighed. "It doesn't mean I like them."

"Not like that." Chikara quipped. "It was different!"

"Just.. leave it alone for now, okay boys? There's nothing saying we're gonna be boyfriends, so you don't have to worry about it." Daichi said, looking at his boys who looked confused and unconvinced at the same time.

"I want chicken nuggets for dinner." Tobio said suddenly, and Daichi nodded. Tobio always wanted chicken nuggets, and usually he'd argue but for now, he was more than glad for the distraction.

"You got it, buddy." Daichi said, hoping this conversation was over as he started to drive his boys home. Looking back at his sons briefly, he noticed that they seemed to be momentarily distracted by the movie that Chikara was showing Tobio. 

Daichi was thankful that he'd dodged the bullet this time, but he knew that if his mother brought it up again, he probably wouldn't be able to back out of the conversation so easily. He had his sons and his career to think about. He wasn't sure adding a boyfriend to the mix was a smart idea, even if the potential boyfriend was beautiful and had a musical laugh. Daichi caught himself thinking about Suga and his contagious smile and that strange emotional pull, and shook his head. He was just over thinking things, he had a good life, he wasn't lacking anything. He told himself that over and over again, even though he knew he was lying to himself and that he'd really like to get to know Suga more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And Daichi's embarrassment continues!!   
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!


	4. Pancakes

Daichi awoke to the sound of little feet padding down the hallway toward his bedroom. Cracking his eyes open with a sigh, he listened to the incoming footsteps and loud whispers coming from the hallway, before he heard the creak of his bedroom door. Glancing to the clock, he saw that it was almost 3am, and pushed himself up on his elbows to squint tiredly at the shadows of his toddlers.

"Daddy?" Chikara's voice called into the room, and Daichi let out a soft sigh.

"Hm?" He sat up more and turned on the light on his bedside table so he could see his boys. They were huddled together, Tobio gripping onto Chikara's pajama shirt with one hand and rubbing his eye with the other.

"Can we sleep with you?" Chikara asked, and Daichi yawned.

"What's wrong?" Daichi asked, motioning for his sons to come into the room. The two scurried over and climbed into bed with Daichi, Tobio quickly settling on his lap and Chikara sitting beside him. It was only now that they were close enough that Daichi noticed the tear stains on Tobio's cheeks. 

"I-I had a bad dream." Tobio whimpered, holding onto Daichi's t-shirt tightly as he buried his face in his father's chest.

Daichi gently scooped Tobio into his arms and kissed his temple, stroking his back in small, comforting circles. "Do you wanna talk about it?" He asked, fighting back another yawn. Tobio quickly shook his head and Chikara leaned onto Daichi's side. On instinct, he pulled Chikara up into his lap and simply rocked back and forth with his boys nestled into his body. "Nothing can hurt you as long as I'm here, alright?" He said lowly. He felt Tobio nod and smiled to himself, humming a low tune to his sons and watching as the tension fell from Tobio's small shoulders and he relaxed. 

"So can we sleep here?" Chikara asked through a yawn, and Daichi couldn't help the silent huff of laughter that spilt from his mouth.

"Of course, but just for tonight, okay?" Daichi hummed, kissing Chikara's hair, then Tobio's. He was thankful that it was Sunday so he didn't need to take them to school early that morning and sighed, laying down with his small boys. Tobio lay sprawled across his chest and Chikara was using his shoulder as a pillow. Daichi continued to hum quietly and rub slow circles into his children's backs until he faded back to sleep.

\--

Suga opened his eyes with a groan, the sun showering his apartment in a golden light through sheer curtains. Shifting in his uncomfortable position, he found that he couldn't move. He peeled his face out of his elbow and craned his neck around to spot the puffy ball of orange fur that was nestled in the small of his back. 

"Asami.. come on." He groaned, turning on his side and wincing when he felt the familiar dig of claws into his back. Damn this cat. "Asamiii, get up." He whined, rolling over only to have his cat move and resettle herself on his chest with a loud, audible pur. He scratched her under her jaw and sighed, comforted by her long soft fur between his fingers. "You're not helping, you know." Suga said, a smile pulling at his lips tiredly. Asami, however looked completely content to lay where she was for the rest of the day.

He picked up the remote from the coffee table and turned the television off before picking Asami up and setting her on the floor (and the look she sent him was as if he'd committed a crime.) Suga then stood up, stretching himself out to relieve the stiffness in his muscles. He'd fallen asleep while watching a movie late last night and apparently stayed on the couch all night.

Fumbling into the kitchen for something to eat, he opened his fridge and found nothing. Or, to be more precise, nothing that he could just eat with minimal effort. A quick glance to the stove clock told him it was almost noon already and he frowned. He'd wasted the morning of his one day off. 'Good going,' He thought, running a hand through his hair. Suga got himself a glass of water and downed it before he went to throw on some fresh clothes and brush his teeth.

After feeding Asami, he slipped on his shoes and walked out of his apartment, fumbling with his cellphone and trying to remember if his friends had anything to do that day. He stopped in front of the elevator and pressed the down button, chewing on his lip as he typed out a message and sent it to his friends, asking if they were busy.

The elevator tone drew his attention as he pocketed his phone and looked up as the doors opened. He was immediately met by none other than Daichi and his boys, and blinked in shock. Daichi was preoccupied with a fussy Tobio, who was hugging his leg tightly. He couldn't believe how good be looked in casual clothes, and found himself staring. He was wearing jeans that showcased just how thick his legs were and a t-shirt that showed off muscular arms.

"Hi, sensei!" Chikara said, breaking his trance-like state with a bright smile as he looked up at him. Suga couldn't help smiling back at the small boy, who'd gotten the attention of Tobio. The scowl on Tobio's face softened just a bit as he averted his eyes to the floor. 

Daichi's eyes widened and he turned to face him with a surprised expression. "Oh uh.. hi."

"Hey. Were you visiting someone?" Suga asked as he stepped into the elevator, silently wishing that he didn't look like hell today. It didn't seem like Daichi noticed how bad he looked, though, even as he made a futile attempt to fix his hair.

"We live here!" Chikara chirped. "Daddy's taking us out for pancakes."

"I thought teachers lived at school.." Tobio grumbled.

"Tobio, be nice.. Teachers are people too." Daichi sighed, stepping toward the panel of buttons. "What floor, Suga?" 

"The lobby." Suga said, locking eye contact with Daichi and smiling nervously at him. Daichi averted his eyes after a moment as he pressed the appropriate button.

"Do you like pancakes?" Chikara asked, tugging lightly on Suga's pantleg. 

Suga nodded. "I love pancakes. You see, I like them with berries and ice cream on top." He answered with a warm smile, watching the small boy nod excitedly to him.

"I like it with ice cream too." Chikara answered, nodding again as if he were making an important decision. He turned on his heels and held his hands behind his back as he rocked back and forth on his feet. "Hey, Daddy, can Suga-sensei come with us?"

Daichi's eyes widened a little, and his gaze flickered between Chikara and Suga. "Um.. why don't you ask Suga? He might have something to do today." He said, a very slight flush rushing to his cheekbones that you wouldn't notice if you weren't looking for it.

Suga grinned, watching as Daichi simply rubbed his neck and Chikara whipped around to look at him with bright pleading eyes. "Come eat pancakes with us?"

"Id love to." He said, but then he noticed Tobio's wary expression. The boy looked more cranky than he usually was, and he was worried he'd make him even more uncomfortable. "Well, only if it's okay with Tobio-kun." Suga said gently, watching as Chikara turned to his brother. 

Tobio looked up at Suga with wide, timid eyes, holding onto Daichi's pantleg with his tiny hands. He quickly nodded his head. "It's ok.." He muttered, his mouth twisting into a pout. Suga gently ruffled Tobio's hair with a smile, watching as the small boy's cheeks flushed embarrassedly.

"I guess it's settled then." Daichi said with a nervous smile. Chikara cheered, and raised his little fists into the air triumphantly. Tobio raised his arms in a mimic of the cheer, though his expression was still sour. He looked so awkward and cute that Suga couldn't help but giggle. Tobio simply hid his face in his father's leg as the door opened at the lobby of their building.

"Are we walking or are we taking your car?" Suga asked, flashing a smile in Daichi's direction. 

"Let's take the car." Daichi said as the elevator door closed again. Suga could tell that Daichi was nervous as he wasn't looking at him and was fidgeting. He busied himself by fixing a stray hair on the top of Tobio's head until the elevator doors opened up again and he lead the group out. Chikara took Suga's hand as they followed Daichi to the car. 

\--

Daichi felt like he'd spontaneously combust as he shoved a bite of his syrup drenched pancake into his mouth. He couldn't look away from the natural beauty that was Suga. He looked so different when he was out of the classroom; relaxed, comfortable. Daichi was beginning to think that he was an angel, his skin looked silk smooth and his voice was almost like a song that he never wanted to end. 

He watched flower petal lips take a bite of fluffy pancake as Suga laughed at something Chikara had said. Tobio was happily eating his own pancakes beside him, getting a purple stain on his lips from the blueberries and boysenberry syrup that topped them. He watched as Suga naturally fell into a parental role and wipe his tiny face with napkins every so often. It took every ounce of strength he possessed to look away, and focus on Chikara so he didn't stain his clothes with the vanilla ice cream that topped his pancakes. It felt almost natural, like Suga was supposed to be there. Like he belonged there. Tobio was no longer crabby either, and simply blinked wide eyed at Suga whenever he did something that Daichi usually took care of.

"So, Daichi," Suga started, and Daichi looked up into that golden brown colour of his eyes on instinct. He flashed a bright grin in his direction and Daichi felt his heart skip a beat. "what are you and the boys doing after this?" Suga punctuated his sentence by popping a strawberry into his mouth with a hum.

"Oh, uh.. I was thinking about maybe bringing them to the park." Daichi answered, trying not to get distracted by his beauty. "Why?"

Suga shrugged, leaning his face into his palm. "I figured you might like some grown-up company." He smiled to himself, and Daichi felt his cheeks heat up, just a little.

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Thank you." Daichi stammered, looking to his sons briefly. Chikara was staring up at them, blinking curiously.

"We're going to the park?" He asked, much to Daichi's relief. (He never knew what'd come out of his mouth anymore.)

"That's right." Suga grinned. Tobio nodded, his cheeks stuffed full of blueberry pancakes, his face and hands covered in sticky syrup. He stabbed another piece of pancake with his fork and went to stuff it in his mouth when Daichi grabbed his hand.

"Swallow what's in your mouth first, ok?" Daichi smiled, and Tobio furrowed his brows a little before he did as he was told. Suga laughed lightly, covering his mouth with his hand at the sight.

"What's so funny, sensei?" Tobio scowled after his mouth was free of food.

"Nothing, nothing." Suga soothed as he picked up a napkin and wiped his face gently. "You just reminded me of a chipmunk for a minute there. Like this." He said, puffing out his cheeks and making a silly face at the small boy. Tobio's scowl quickly melted away and he giggled, puffing his cheeks out to mimic Suga. 

Daichi found himself smiling fondly at the sight before Chikara broke his train of thought. "I'm full! Let's go to the park now!"

"Wait until everyone else is finished too, ok?" Daichi sighed, and Chikara nodded with a small pout. 

"Yes, Daddy.." He grumbled, pushing what's left of his pancakes around with his fork.

\--

To: Oikawa  
2:38PM  
He's so cute. They're all so cute. Help.

Suga sent the text to his friend as he watched Daichi push Chikara on the swing. He was standing next to the slide that Tobio was going down, again. This slide was a little bigger than the one at the kindergarten, and Tobio was in a never-ending loop of climbing up onto the playground and zipping down the slide. 

Suga reached out and poked Tobio in the side as he zoomed past him, loving the sound of his high-pitched laughter. He wasn't used to hearing him laugh so openly, and found it adorable. He watched the youngest boy clamor back up the steps and across the playground to the top of the slide. As he pushed himself down the slide, Suga stepped in front of the slide and scooped a screeching Tobio into his arms. He blew a raspberry to his cheek and grinned at the resulting laughter that bubbled out of the small boy.

He set the toddler back down, and ruffled his hair before Tobio scurried away to climb back onto the playground. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it back out, opening the message.

From: Oikawa  
2:43PM  
Admit it. You don't want help. ;)

Suga grinned and typed back a message, agreeing with Oikawa's statement and telling him that he'd call him later.

Daichi was watching him, he could feel it. He looked up and sure enough, dark chocolate eyes were locked on him as he slid his phone back into his pocket. He grinned in his direction and walked towards the edge of the playground to where a bench sat. He sat down on the bench and crossed his knees, watching as Daichi spoke to Chikara about something he couldn't hear before he left him to sit beside Suga on the old wooden bench.

"Thanks for today." Daichi said, smiling to himself as he watched his boys.

"No, thank you." Suga answered, shrugging. "You're the one that invited me to come with you."

"If you want to get technical, that was Chikara." Daichi said, chuckling exasperatedly.

"Ah, that's right." Suga smiled. "You've got some good kids."

"I do." Daichi nodded. 

"And they have a good father." Suga said, watching as Daichi's cheeks flushed pink.

"You think so?" Daichi asked, rubbing his neck. 

He nodded. "I know so. You're one of the most loving fathers I know." He grinned, watching as Chikara and Tobio ran around, following each other in a game of tag and screeching whenever one of them got caught.

"That means a lot, thank you." Daichi said, and when Suga looked he was gazing fondly out at his sons. Suga followed his gaze to the boys, feeling another comfortable silence creep upon them. 

The early autumn wind blew and Suga sighed comfortably, leaning back on the bench. Daichi let out a deep sigh as well and looked over at him. His dark eyes seemed stuck on him for a moment and Suga could feel a soft blush heating up his face before he flashed a soft smile in Daichi's direction. 

"Uh.. Suga, um.." Daichi's low voice started, surprising him. "I was thinking, maybe.." He trailed off and when he opened his mouth to speak again, he was interrupted by a shrill scream. 

"Daddy!!" Tobio yelled, running over and tapping on Daichi's leg in hurried motions, with big tears in his wide blue eyes. "Chika.. Chika," Tobio whimpered, bursting into tears. Daichi stood up and ran into the playground to where Chikara sat, crying and clutching his wrist to his chest. 

"Now, now.. come on. There's no need to panic. Chikara will be alright." Suga took the babbling Tobio into his arms, hushing him as he walked over to where Daichi was kneeling in front of Chikara. He rubbed soothing circles into the younger boy's back and bounced him as Daichi coaxed Chikara into showing him his arm. 

"M-My hand huuuurts.." Chikara sobbed, and Daichi remained surprisingly calm.

"Come on, let me see it." Daichi soothed, and Chikara extended his arm towards his father hesitantly. It broke Suga's heart to see Chikara this way, as he was usually so cheeky and cute. Daichi gently instructed Chikara to extend his wrist and flex his fingers.

He does so, flexing his wrist and hiccuping quietly as he did as instructed. Daichi examined his wrist and sighed, relieved. "Is it b-broken?" Chikara asked.

"No, you're gonna be okay." Daichi said gently. 

"Hear that?" Suga asked, gently wiping Tobio's tears away with the sleeve of his sweatshirt. "He's okay." He set down Tobio who hugged his brother around the neck, tightly.

"Thank goodness." Daichi sighed, putting his hand over his chest. "We should get home to put ice on your hand, okay?"

"Okay." The boys answered in unison, and Daichi stood back up. 

"Thanks, Suga." He said, putting his hands on his hips.

He blinked, looking back at the other man with wide eyes. "For what?" He asked.

"You helped a lot." Daichi simply smiled in his direction, his eyes crinkling in the corners and showing off adorable dimples that Suga had never noticed before. He wanted to commit the sight to memory.

"N-Not really." Suga smiled slightly, and looked down when he felt a tiny hand take his own. He saw Tobio looking up at him and raise his arms up with a small pout. Suga chuckled and picked up his student to hold him on his hip. 

"Let's go, then." Daichi said, having picked up Chikara and started rubbing his back gently. He lead the way back to his car and Suga followed, feeling a soft blush rise to his cheeks. He buckled Tobio into his car seat, watching as Daichi did so to Chikara, being mindful of his hand. Daichi really was a good father, he thought, watching as he pressed a kiss to his Chikara's temple. He felt a smile pull at his lips as he got into the front seat of the car. 

\--

Suga parted ways with Daichi and his boys on the elevator with a promise that they'd see him tomorrow, at school. He couldn't wipe the silly grin off his face, nor did he want to. He reached his apartment door and unlocked it, stepping inside only to see a pair of worn sneakers tossed hastily to the side. A quick examination of the shoes let Suga know that they belonged to Kenma, as they were much smaller than his other friends'. 

"I'm home." Suga called, straightening up his friend's shoes before toeing off his own, neatly. 

"Welcome back." Was the mumbled, barely audible reply he got from somewhere inside his apartment. He chuckled, walking into his living room to see Kenma sprawled across the floor and petting Asami absent-mindedly. Asami was purring loudly with each breath and Suga couldn't help but smile. The landlord doesn't allow pets where Kenma lives, so Kenma frequently drops by to play with Asami. (All of Suga's friends know where he keeps the spare key since he's forgotten his keys at the kindergarten on multiple occasions.)

"How long have you been down there?" Suga asked.

Kenma shrugged and yawned, scratching under Asami's chin. The cat stretched her neck out and closed her eyes; she was in heaven. "I just figured I'd stop in and see you since it's Sunday and I'm not stressing over a deadline, but you weren't here, Koushi." 

Suga smiled lightly. "Sorry, I ended up going out for lunch." 

Kenma blinked and tugged his sleeve up to check his watch. "Its almost 3:30." He raised his eyebrows, staring up at him. "That's a late lunch."

"Woke up late today." Suga said with a slight smile, though Kenma didn't look completely convinced. He kept his eyes trained on him for a moment before something flashed in them.

Kenma shrugged with another yawn, electing to say nothing as he pushed himself up off the floor, much to Asami's disapproval. "Can I take a nap on your couch? I forgot to sleep for a couple of days."

Suga nodded. "I'll get you a pillow." He said, heading toward the hallway closet to pull a pillow from the shelf. Looking down at the push pillow in his hands, he let his mind wander as he returned to the living room and handed the pillow over to Kenma. He wondered what Daichi had wanted to say to him before Chikara got hurt.

"Thanks." Kenma said, startling Suga out of his thoughts. 

"Ah.. Yeah, no problem." Suga said with a smile. "I'll be in my room." Kenma raised an eyebrow in his direction but shrugged and rubbed his eye before he laid down on the couch.

Suga went to his bedroom and flopped onto his bed. It was as if Kenma knew he'd went out with Daichi and was being too polite to say anything. It was impossible though. He was the only one that knew who Daichi was. 

He sighed outwardly and picked up his phone to call Oikawa, as he'd promised. The phone only rang once before there was shuffling on the other line. 

"Oikawa?" He called, raising an eyebrow.

"Hold on a sec, Kou-chan.." Oikawa said, his voice hushed. He listened to quiet movement and shuffling about before he heard a door close and a relieved sigh.

"What was that about?" Suga asked.

"Strategic escape." Oikawa said light-heartedly. "Didn't want to wake up Mad Dog-chan on my way out." 

Suga sighed. "So you're still doing that thing where you fuck and run?" 

"It's not running, Kou-chan. It's called keeping him at arm's length." Oikawa said, pout evident in his voice. A loud sigh sounded into the receiver. "Now, enough about me. How did your little family date thing go?"

"I don't think it constitutes as a date if his 4 year old invited me." Suga said, feeling a small smile tug at his lips. "But it was amazing."

"Pancake date with the new family. I'm so proud of you, Kou-chan." His friend cooed. "Do the kids like you?"

"They've really warmed up to me," He sighed, rolling onto his side. "I think that Dad's still unsure though.. He keeps looking at me, but I think he's scared."

"What's his name?" Oikawa hummed.

"That's classified. You'll find out eventually, but not yet." Suga grimaced

"Aww, no fair, Kou-chan." 

"Not no fair. The last thing I need is you googling his name and popping in at his job to investigate him." He sighed.

His friend scoffed. "I'd never-"

"You and I both know that's a lie." Suga interrupted.

"Fine, fine. 'Hot Dad-chan' it is." Oikawa sighed. "Or should I call him 'Daddy'?" He cackled.

"I'm hanging up on you."

"Okay, okay.. Sorry, I won't do that again." Oikawa snickered.

"Uh-huh." Suga rubbed his temples and groaned. "He's adorable though.. He has dimples when he smiles, Oikawa.. and have I mentioned how good he looks in casual clothes?" 

His friend just chuckled. "You're in deep, Kou-chan, be careful."

"I know, I know.. I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, dearies!!! I had a severe case of writers block for the majority of the past month so hopefully I'll be updating regularly again!


	5. A Little Push

Daichi was sitting at his kitchen table, finishing up some work from that day as he organized things for his case. He looked up and on the opposite side of the table, Chikara and Tobio were coloring messily in their coloring books, with crayons scattered around them. It was cute to see the pure concentration on their faces, and Daichi would have loved to just watch them color, but he still had work to do. He sighed, returning to his paperwork for a few minutes. He pushed his reading glasses up on his nose, scanning over the documents and putting them in the correct files.

"Hey Daddy?" Tobio's voice broke through his concentration and Daichi looked back up, seeing the curious, wide eyed expression on Tobio's face.

"What is it?" He asked, smiling at his son as he put down the document he'd been reading.

"When can we hang out with Suga-sensei again?" He asked, tilting his head to one side. 

Daichi felt a blush rise to his cheeks. "You want to hang out with Suga?"

Tobio nodded eagerly. "I like him. He's more fun when it's just us." 

"Yeah, he's nice." Chikara grinned, pausing his coloring to look up at Daichi. "Like, really really nice. And he's pretty."

"You think so?" Daichi asked, smiling slightly. He took his glasses off and set them on the table.

Chikara nodded before returning his attention to his coloring. "You do too. I can tell."

"Oh really?" Daichi asked, even though he felt embarrassment at his son's bluntness.

His four year old nodded again, pursing his lips in concentration as he scribbled on the page. "You look at him a lot." Daichi laughed nervously and Chikara looked back up at him. "I also figured out what boyfriend means. I learned from Ryuu-kun. He said that boyfriends and girlfriends kiss and hold hands and stuff."

Tobio scrunched up his nose. "Like on tv?"

Chikara nodded. "Except Daddy is a boy too."

"Is that allowed?" Tobio asked, his eyes wide. "Boys kissing and stuff?"

Chikara shrugged. "I think so. I don't know how this stuff works, I'm four."

Daichi felt the need to change the subject rise in the back of his mind as he searched the room for something he could use. His eyes fell onto the apples in a bowl on the counter. "Do you want a snack?" He asked. Both boys nodded, excitedly. 

Daichi stood and went over to the counter and started to peel an apple. He then cut it into small bite-sized pieces, and put the finished product on a plate and set it between his sons. "Thanks Daddy." They chimed, each reaching for a piece of apple to munch on.

Daichi sighed, running a hand through his hair. He couldn't deny that he thought Suga was beautiful, and that he'd thought about asking him on a date, but he just wasn't sure if he could balance parenthood, work, and a relationship. Chikara was too smart for his own good, and it was sure to become hazardous to his health if he brought up things like that in front of Suga.

Daichi decided not to think about that and returned to the counter to clean up before getting back to work. It wasn't like those documents were going to sort themselves. He needed to make sure everything was in order for court tomorrow.

\--

Suga watched Shouyou and Tobio run around the playground with their hands clasped together. They did everything together, Shouyou taking the initiative and pulling Tobio around to play on different things. He smiled fondly at the sight, leaning on the fence and closing his eyes for just a moment. It was nice and cool, finally starting to feel like autumn as they rolled into the first week of October. The leaves on the trees were starting to change from green into a crisp orange; it had to be Suga's favorite time of year.

"Excuse me." A short, older woman with dark burgundy-colored hair said as she tapped on Suga's shoulder. Suga looked at her and smiled warmly, and she returned his smile with one of her own. "I'm here for Sawamura Tobio and Chikara."

"Oh, where's Daichi?" Suga asked, surprised. 

"I'm afraid he's in court this afternoon." She said. "I'm the boys' grandmother, if you need to check the paperwork before I pick them up. I'm on the list."

"No, no.. don't worry, Sawamura-san." He said, flashing a grin at the woman. Now that he looked, she and Daichi did sort of look alike. He called across the playground to Takeda. "Takeda-san! Sawamura Tobio and Chikara's grandmother is here!"

"Got it, Sugawara-san!" Takeda called back. When Suga turned back to the woman at his side, Sawamura had an almost mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Are you the famous Suga-sensei I've heard so much about?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's me." He said, feeling a little uneasy. 

"Wow, you are absolutely stunning. I can see why Daichi is so nervous about talking to you." She said with a nod as she crossed her arms. "He needs to step up his game, a guy like you won't stay single for long."

"Excuse me?" Suga blinked, blushing darkly and unable to look away from the bold woman that stood before him. "Sawamura-san.. I don't-"

"Don't be shy with me dear, we're practically family. Please, call me Sango." She said, grinning to herself as she popped her hip. "Be patient with my son, he's a little too much like his father for his own good. I'm afraid you might need to make the first move."

"Um, Sawa-er.. Sango-san.. I don't quite follow." He said, feeling like he'd faint. 

"You like my son, don't you?" She asked. "You gave him your personal phone number."

Suga swallowed. "Yes I did, but-"

"But nothing. The boys adore you, Daichi is just being dense, as always, so please. Do yourself a favor and ask him out. God knows he won't do it." Sango said with a shrug and a flick of her wrist. Suga didn't know what to think of this development and just blinked, feeling a smile tug at his lips. To think Daichi's mother was this bold.

"Have a little more faith in him, Sango-san." Suga chuckled. "He did invite me along to have pancakes with him and the boys last weekend." 

"Oh, he did?" Sango asked, looking bewildered. "Maybe there's hope for him yet." She laughed.

"Grandma!!" Chikara exclaimed, causing both Suga and Sango to look in his direction. He and Tobio were both running over to hug their grandmother, a bright smile on Chikara's face and a look of pure determination on Tobio's. 

"Chika, Tobio~" she cooed, wrapping her arms around the two boys. "How are my favorite boys?"

"Good!" Chikara giggled, and Tobio nodded along in agreement.

"Well, I'll see you, Suga-chan." Sango said as she stood up, having her grandsons hands in hers. She flashed a grin and winked at him before she lead the boys away.

Suga let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Sango was very different from Daichi, and in all honesty, he hadn't even considered that he'd meet Daichi's mother. And to think she was so open and accepting about her son's sexuality. Suga's thoughts suddenly came to a screeching halt; Daichi was gay. Confirmed to be gay and interested in him. Suga didn't know what to do with this added information, or how reliable this information was. It could be Daichi's mother just jumping to conclusions, she seemed like that type- Oh screw it. 

Suga shook his head and sighed outwardly, leaning back on the fence to wait for more parents and calm his racing thoughts. One by one, the children filed out of the playground, scurrying after their parents. It was a sight that made Suga feel a soft pang of jealousy. He wanted that, too. He wanted family. 

Eventually, his students had all gone and he made his way back to the building to clean up his classroom. He made quick work of doing so, wanting to get out of there and get on with his evening. He itched to bake something, as he usually did when he was upset. He ran his hand through his hair as he scanned his classroom for any mess he might have missed before he pulled his messenger bag over his shoulder and made his way home. 

\--

Suga sipped at the strawberry margarita he'd made and hummed pleasantly as the stress from that day had seemed to melt away. He'd made a batch of brownies, 2 trays of muffins, and he had an apple pie in the oven. Suga wasn't a good cook, to say the least, but he was one hell of a baker. He'd taken a pastry class in college, and if he hadn't become a teacher, he'd have opened a bakery. 

A glance around his messy kitchen brought back a little frustration, which he washed down with another gulp of the slushy sweet beverage. He turned on his iPod and hummed along to whatever song came on as he made quick work of cleaning up the mess of flour, egg shells, and dishes. He didn't stop until his kitchen was back in order, bouncing a little to the beat of the music playing through the iPod speakers. 

He glanced to the timer and sighed, he had about 15 minutes left before he could pull the pie out. Suga took the pitcher and refilled his beverage when he heard the front door open. He set his cup on the counter and went into the hallway where he saw Oikawa standing there with his head bowed. 

"Hey, Kou-chan." Oikawa flashed one of the most fake smiles that he'd ever seen and Suga immediately figured out what'd happened: he'd been dumped. Suga walked over to Oikawa and silently gave his friend a hug. It didn't take long for Oikawa to slump against him and cling tightly to him. Suga ran his hand through Oikawa's hair and frowned, knowing there was nothing he could really do to make him feel better.

"You'll be okay," Suga muttered to his friend, who simply laughed bitterly and pulled back from the hug.

"What's so okay about me treating my partners like shit? I always do this, you know that.." Oikawa's voice cracked a bit and he violently wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater, letting out a deep sigh. He wasn't going to allow himself to cry. Oikawa paused briefly from his own inner turmoil to blink and sniff the air. "You've been baking?"

"Ah.. Yeah." Suga muttered, rubbing his neck. Oikawa gave him a knowing look and ruffled Suga's hair lightly.

"Want to talk about it?" He asked.

Suga shrugged. "Nothing to really talk about. I'm just being petty. Want a drink? I have a pitcher of strawberry margaritas."

"Sounds good, Kou-chan. Just what I needed." Oikawa said, brushing his hair from his eyes with a sad smile. Suga nodded then returned to the kitchen with Oikawa trailing behind him. He pulled a glass from the cabinet and poured his friend what was left in the pitcher.

"I guess I had more of this than I thought?" Suga laughed lightly, handing his friend the beverage. "If you want something else, I could always make you a Bloody Mary or something."

"This will be fine, I have to wake up tomorrow." Oikawa hummed taking a long sip of the drink as he watched Suga fill the pitcher with water. 

"That's true." Suga nodded, taking a swig of his own drink with a sigh. "Forgot how much of a lightweight you are." He teased with a grin.

"Everyone's a lightweight to you." Oikawa chuckled, swirling the drink in his glass. 

"You have a point." He sighed. "Hey, do you want to take some of this stuff off my hands? I'm giving the pie to Kenma and Akaashi." 

"Why don't you give some to your dream boat?" His friend grinned with a shrug. 

"Not a bad idea." Suga smiled lightly. "Hopefully I'll see him tomorrow."

"He didn't come by to pick up the kids today?" Oikawa asked.

"No, it was grandma, today." He chuckled. "I think you'd get along with her."

"Really?" Oikawa asked, raising an eyebrow. "How so?"

Suga shrugged. "She seems like the type that likes to tease others."

"Don't act like you don't like to do the same thing, Kou-chan." Oikawa rolled his eyes, leaning on the kitchen counter.

"Hey, I never said I wouldn't get along with her." Suga laughed, turning to check on the pie.

\--

When Daichi got out of court, he went straight to his mother's house to pick up his boys. He stretched his back out on his way up the path to his parents' house, and knocked lightly on the door before he opened it, calling into the house to let them know he was there. 

"We're eating supper!" His mother's voice called from inside the house. He sighed and walked into the house and made his way into the kitchen where Tobio and Chikara were eating what smelt like beef stew at the table with his parents.

"How'd it go?" Daichi's father asked, taking a drink of his tea.

"We won." Daichi smiled. "I knew we would though."

"Its good that you're so confident with your job, I just wish you were that confident in pursuing a relationship." His mother complained. "Luckily for you, I took care of it." She nodded to herself, flashing a smile. "He really is a beautiful man, I was surprised."

"I'm right here, Sango." His father said, frowning slightly.

"I know, I can see you, dear." She said with a wistful sigh. 

Daichi's eyes widened and he felt embarrassment wash over him like a tidal wave, nearly knocking him off his feet. "What do you mean you took care of it? What did you do, mom?" He wheezed.

"If I didn't step in, who knows how long it would have taken you to confess? Don't make me out to be the bad guy, Daichi. He really is such a sweet man. Very likeable, I'm surprised he's still single." She said, taking a spoonful of her stew and sighing as she ate it.

Daichi felt wave after wave of pure horror and mortification hit him like a 10 car collision. He ran his hands through his hair and stumbled backward to the hallway. "I um.. I need to go make a phone call." He said lowly, excusing himself from the house and going out to the porch. 

'My mom said something to Suga. She talked to Suga and told him who knows what.' His mind said over and over, and Daichi felt like he'd faint. He didn't even know how to fix this, was there even a way to fix this? He pulled his phone from his pocket and stared at it. What if his mother ruined whatever chances he may have had with Suga? This was bad.

He pulled up Suga's phone number and stared at it, contemplating whether or not he should call him. He couldn't figure out if it would make the situation worse or not and wiped his hand down his face. Daichi knew he was being ridiculous, he was almost 30 years old for God's sake, he shouldn't be freaking out about something like this. He cleared his throat and swallowed thickly as he pressed the call button.

He looked out at the darkening sky, listening to the deafeningly loud ringing of the phone. It rang and rang, and for a moment he though that Suga might not answer. He almost gave up when he heard the rustling of sound on the other line. 

"I was just talking about you, you must have radar or something." Suga chirped into the receiver.

"O-Oh, you were?" Daichi muttered, dumbfoundedly.

"I was. You see, I did some baking this evening, and I was wondering if you and the boys would like some of it?" He asked, and Daichi swore he could almost hear his grin.

"Really? Um.. Sure. Thank you, Suga." He felt a small smile pull at his lips. 

Suga chuckled lightly. "So, you must have a reason why you called, right?" 

"Er.. Yeah, that. I just wanted to apologize for my mother..." He blushed. "I don't know what she said to you, but-" Daichi was cut off by the rich sound of Suga's laughter.

"You're adorable, Daichi." He giggled, and the sound was like the most beautiful music Daichi had ever heard. "Don't worry about it. Your mother means well, I understand that. I actually like her."

"O-Oh.. so she didn't say anything weird?" Daichi asked weakly.

"That's classified information." Suga teased, and Daichi groaned. 

"You're really not going to tell me?"

"Not at all." Came the snarky reply. 

"So you really are evil under that angelic façade." Daichi sighed outwardly.

"The pretty ones are usually evil." Suga chuckled. "So Daichi, you think I'm angelic?" His voice lilted in a flirtatious manor that had Daichi's face flush bright red.

"Er.. I um.. kinda?" Daichi rubbed his neck and sighed outwardly. "When do you want to give me the baked goods?" He asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Hm.. I could bring them by tomorrow evening if you're free." Suga said.

"Sounds good. I'll see you when I drop the boys at school tomorrow." Daichi stammered lightly. "Goodnight, Suga."

"Goodnight, Daichi." Suga chuckled and then the call was over. Daichi hung up, feeling his heart pound hard in his chest and the heat rise to his face. He wasn't sure exactly what just happened, but it seemed good, right? He felt a small smile tug at his lips as he turned to go back inside. Maybe pursuing this thing with Suga wouldn't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I have several headcanons that I incorporated into this chapter:
> 
> 1) Suga stress bakes. If he's upset he will literally bake until he runs out of flour. Every one of his friends realizes this, and knows if he's trying to get rid of cake, pastries, etc, that something upset him. 
> 
> 2) Suga can bake, but if he has to cook there's a 98% chance the fire alarm will go off. He usually sticks to instant meals and take out.
> 
> 3) Daichi wears reading glasses. This is mostly very self indulgent on my part, but I really think that Daichi would need them after going to law school.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, dearies!!


	6. Come Closer

The realization that he was going to Daichi's apartment that afternoon hit him when he received a text message while he was on his way home from work. Suga opened the message and was met by his floor and room number. He was so busy that day that he hadn't remembered that he'd promised to set some sweets aside for Daichi and his boys. 

He practically sprinted the rest of his way home and set to work as soon as he walked through his door. He chanced a glance at the clock and realized it was about dinner time, and wondered if he should wait for a little while. He shook his head and took a calming breath. This was no big deal, there was no reason to worry. Suga took the brownies out of the pan where they'd been baked, one by one, and placed them in a neat pile on a plate on his counter. He'd cut them into neat little square sections, the perfect size for small hands. The job went by quickly, and when Suga finished wrapping the brownies with aluminum foil, he washed his hands.

He went to the bathroom to check on his hair and immediately frowned when he saw how tired and messy he looked. He did what he could with his hair (despite the fact that no matter what he did, he couldn't get this cowlick to lie down) and changed into a long sleeved shirt that fit him better than the baggy sweat shirts he always wore. He realized how skinny he looked now that he was in clothes that fit him, and frowned. He knew he didn't eat as well as he should, but it's hard to eat well when you live on instant meals and take-out.

He shrugged it off and left his bathroom and grabbed the brownies from the counter, slipping his shoes on on his way out of his apartment. He locked the door behind him and made his way down the hall to the elevator, pressing the up button. Suga did his best to ignore the nervous feeling in his stomach and jolted when the elevator doors opened up in front of him. 'Oh God, please don't embarrass yourself..' He thought, stepping onto the elevator.

He almost pressed the number 4 button on instinct, but moved to the number 6 one instead. The upper floors had larger apartments, that he knew, but he never went up to the higher floors of the building because he never needed to. His heart pounded in his chest, demanding his attention despite Suga's constant attempts to ignore it. He sighed and when the door opened, he made his way down the hall to stand in front of apartment number 23.

He knocked three times, and then he heard movement from inside. Suga had half a mind to leave the brownies and run, but his feet remained stationary. A couple of moments passed and he heard Daichi say something to his boys before the door opened. Daichi was smiling that adorable smile of his, the one that showed his dimples.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Suga said, almost fumbling over his words.

Daichi cleared his throat and shook his head, his eyes falling away from his face for a moment. "No, not at-" 

"Sensei!!" Tobio's voice called, and then he heard the sound of running feet from the hallway behind Daichi. Suga peeked around Daichi and smiled when he saw the small boy approach them. He stopped beside his father, a tiny awkward smile(or an attempt at one) on his face. "Are you here to play with us?"

Suga chuckled and chanced a glance in Daichi's direction to find him staring. "Can I come in to play?" Suga asked, grinning at him and watching Daichi's cheeks flush pink.

"Yeah, if you'd like. Dinner's almost ready, if you'd like to join us." Daichi said as Suga handed him the plate of brownies. He noticed the almost shy smile on his face and nodded.

"You're spoiling me, Daichi. Soon you'll never be able to get rid of me." Suga said with a wink, walking past the blushing man into the apartment and following Tobio into the living room where Chikara was. Tobio joined Chikara at the coffee table and Suga sat on the opposite side as them. 

"Hi, Suga-sensei." Chikara said, rolling playdough between his hands into a green ball. Tobio pushed a container of pink playdough into his direction. 

"Thank you." Suga smiled, pulling open the jar and dropping the playdough into his hand. "What are you making, Chikara-kun?"

"A kitty." He said, pushing the ball of playdough into a mold. 

Suga nodded, starting to knead the colored dough in his palms. "Do you like kitties?" He asked, looking through the different molds on the table as Tobio squished a ball of blue playdough between his hands.

Chikara nodded and took the dough out of the mold to show Suga the green cat shape. "I think they're cute."

Suga nodded. "Well, I have a kitty downstairs at my place. Her name's Asami."

"Really?" Chikara looked up with a bright eyed expression. "What color is she?"

Laughing, Suga picked up a mermaid shaped mold and squished the pink playdough into it. "She's orange. Wanna see what she looks like?"

Chikara nodded excitedly and Tobio scooted up next to Suga. "I wanna see too." He said. 

Suga took out his phone and pulled up a picture of Asami to show the boys as Chikara walked around the table to see as well. "Here's Asami." He said, tilting his phone so both boys could see the picture he took of his cat that morning when she was sitting on his chest.

"Pretty.." Tobio said softly.

"She's so cute." Chikara giggled leaning closer to the phone. Suga laughed and swiped though his pictures of Asami.

"Can we meet her one day?" Tobio asked, his eyes shining excitedly. 

"Maybe." Suga grinned. "That's upto your daddy."

"He'll let us, Daddy thinks you're pretty." Chikara stated matter-of-factly, startling Suga. 

"He does?" Suga asked kindly, looking up to see Daichi looking in at them with a fond smile. Suga was caught off-guard and felt his face heat up with a blush.

"Yeah. I think he likes you." Chikara said, turning his attention back to the playdough and squishing it in his hands. "He likes to look at you, and when we talk about you he gets all weird."

Suga chuckled, putting the pink playdough back into the proper container. "I um.. I think I'm gonna go see if your father needs help with dinner." 

"Okay." Tobio said, pushing the blue dough flat against the coffee table. Suga stood up and ruffled the boys' hair before he went to follow Daichi's retreating form to the kitchen.

\--

Daichi opened the oven to check on the lasagna humming lightly to himself with a soft smile on his face. It wasn't quite done baking yet, so he closed the oven and sighed. Suga was entertaining the boys in the other room and he almost couldn't believe how much Tobio had warmed up to him. He was usually so hesitant about new people, but Suga seemed to have won him over within the first couple of days.

He set down the pot holders on the counter, and jumped when he heard a low whistling sound. He whipped around to see Suga standing in the kitchen doorway, grinning at him. "Your kitchen is much nicer than mine is, downstairs." Suga said, walking into the room and over to the sink to wash his hands. 

"It can't be that much nicer, we are in the same building, you know." Daichi said nervously, locking his eyes on the kitchen table to avoid looking at the other. 

"Yeah, but the higher floors are nicer than the lower ones. Its very spacious in here." Suga hummed, drying his hands on a paper towel. "And it's quite clean. It's hard to believe you live here with 2 young boys."

"Thank you." Daichi blushed, avoiding eye contact awkwardly. 

"Whatever you're making smells really good." Suga said, taking a deep breath and sighing wistfully. "Do you want help setting the table?"

"Yeah, sure." Daichi smiled lightly, heading to the cabinet to get out plates for the four of them. "It's eggplant lasagna." 

"Oh, did you make it yourself?" Suga asked, taking the plates from Daichi and setting them around the table.

"Yeah," Daichi chuckled, getting out silverware and passing it to Suga. "I've been cooking for myself since college, so I've gotten pretty good at it. What about you? You must be a good cook, after all, you made these brownies."

"Cooking and baking are two completely different things, I'm afraid." Suga sighed. "I can barely cook rice, in a rice cooker."

"I'm surprised. Those brownies are really good. Were they from scratch?" He shrugged, and Suga grinned at him. "What?" He blinked.

"What would the boys say if they knew you snuck one of my brownies before dinner and didn't share?" Suga laughed. "And yes. They were."

"Don't tell them, please. I need to keep up my fatherly image." Daichi grinned back, getting out two plastic cups from the cabinet and two glasses, setting them around the table. "Do you like hard cider?"

"I do, but it'll take more than that for me to keep your secret." The beautiful man said, stepping closer to Daichi and trapping him between himself and the counter.

"What will it take?" Daichi asked as his throat went dry. He watched Suga's eyes roam his body, and felt his heartbeat escalate.

"Maybe if you ask me on a date, I'll let it slide. This time." Suga winked with a playful grin.

"I knew it, you really are evil under that pretty face." He said, feeling a soft smile pull at his lips.

"So you do think I'm pretty." Suga chuckled, putting his hands on his hips.

"Well, yeah. I'm not blind." Daichi said, earning himself another round of lighthearted laughter. "Just so we're clear, you want a date without the boys, right?"

"That's what I was thinking." Suga said with a nod, a light smile playing at his lips.

"Then.. uh.. how's Saturday evening?" Daichi asked, locking eye contact with Suga.

Suga nodded. "Sounds good." He smirked, stepping just a little closer to Daichi so their chests brushed together. Daichi couldn't breath for a long moment while Suga's caramel colored eyes locked on his. Time seemed to freeze as they just looked at each other, their faces were so close that their noses almost touched and Suga's fingers brushed against his wrist. 

Then everything came to a screeching hault when the alarm on the oven went off. Suga and Daichi separated then, both blushing like they'd been caught doing something incredibly dirty. Daichi took a deep breath and turned to turn off the oven and pull out their dinner. He hissed as he knocked his hand against the side of the oven and quickly set the pan on the stove top.

"What happened?" Suga asked worriedly, stepping closer and making Daichi blush.

"Just a little burn." Daichi said, wincing as he looked at the raised skin on the back of his hand. "It's nothing to worry about."

"Show me." Suga said firmly. 

"Really, it's fine." Daichi smiled, only Suga was having none of it. He grabbed his wrist and pulled his arm toward him with a surprising amount of strength for his thin frame. 

Suga looked at the burn, and tugged Daichi by the wrist over to the sink, where he ran the cold water and made him run the water over the burn. Daichi hissed, and Suga just rolled his eyes. "See? It's not fine. It's going to blister." 

"Okay, okay. I get it." Daichi sighed.

Suga let go of his wrist. "Where do you keep your first aid kit?" He asked, and by his tone, Daichi knew there was no room for argument. 

"In the medicine cabinet, in the bathroom." Daichi answered, receiving a quick nod from Suga.

Suga turned towards the doorway and started his way down the hall, calling back. "Don't take your hand out of the water until I get back, Daichi. I mean it."

"Understood, Suga." He called back, sighing out loud and running his other hand through his hair as he watched the cold water run over the red skin. 

Daichi looked over his shoulder when he heard Suga return with the first aid kit in hand. He set it down on the counter and reached around Daichi to turn the water off. "Let me see your hand." He said, all traces of joking around gone. He gave Suga his hand and watched as Suga dried it with a paper towel, taking great care to be as gentle as possible to the raised, angry burn. He put a soothing burn cream over the red skin, and covered it with a bandage. "There." He smiled. 

"T-Thanks." Daichi said, feeling a soft blush rise to his face. "It would have been fine, though."

"Yeah, but if you left it, it would hurt more for twice as long." Suga shrugged, flashing a bright grin. "This way, it should be gone by our date on Saturday." 

"It seems like you're really looking forward to it." He teased even though he had no idea where he'd take Suga or if Suga would even like him without his kids.

Suga's eyes widened and a soft pink dusted over the bridge of his nose like he didn't expect the teasing. "I am." He said softly, and Daichi was almost breathless because of how cute Suga was when embarrassed. The ash-blonde tucked a stray hair from his face before he turned, walking towards the doorway. "I'm going to help the boys clean up." He said as he disappeared into the living room.

\--

Dinner was phenomenal. Suga hadn't had a real home cooked meal in years, and Daichi was one hell of a cook. Suga had never had eggplant lasagna before, but the flavor was so rich and savoury that he knew he'd eat it again, if presented the opportunity. Daichi had even set aside two pieces in a tupperware container so he could take it home with him. If Suga hadn't been sure that Daichi was his perfect match before, this made him think he was his soul mate. 

Suga said goodbye to the boys after dinner was over, and Daichi told them to go get ready for their baths. He watched the boys scurry off down the hallway before turning to see Daichi watching him. 

"Um.." Daichi started. "I'll walk you out?"

Suga felt his cheeks warm and nodded slightly. "Yeah, sure." The smile that Daichi sent his way was warm and inviting, showing off those adorable dimples that indented his cheeks. He watched Daichi as he walked by him, leading the way to the apartment door as Suga followed wordlessly behind him. Every movement he made shifted the tight fabric over his back, making Suga's throat dry. He was muscular. It was like he used to play some kind of sports. Suga wondered if he had a work-out routine he kept up with, and it wasn't until he heard something that he looked away from his muscular build and up into dark eyes.

Daichi's expression was suspicious. "You ok? You kinda spaced out for a moment there."

"Y-Yeah, just fine.. um.. Did you play sports in college?" He blurted out, embarrassing himself.

Daichi nods, smiling that gentle smile of his. "I used to play Ice Hockey, why?"

"No reason.." Suga blushed, slipping his shoes on as he heads toward the door. "Thanks for dinner."

"Thanks for joining us." Daichi said, and Suga looked back at him and his firm jawline and kind eyes. He turned toward him and nodded, stepping close enough that Daichi tensed and his eyes widened in surprise. 

"Thanks for having me." Suga said, leaning in and pressing a feather-light kiss to Daichi's cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said quickly before he rushed down the hallway to the elevator. Despite his hurried motions, he was a grinning to himself as he pressed the elevator button. He'd caught a glimpse of Daichi's flushed face and couldn't help but chuckle to himself as he stepped into the elevator. He couldn't wait to tell Oikawa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter!!  
> I just wanted to update while I can, as I don't know how long it will be until my next one! Hopefully it will be soon but I never know when I'll have Wi-Fi.   
> Hope you enjoyed this and look forward to more, dearies!


	7. Aquatics

"Hey Daddy?" Chikara asked as Daichi put down his phone after talking to his mother. 

"What's up, bud?" He asked, patting the spot next to him on the couch in invitation to his son. Chikara immediately climbed up onto the couch and slid into Daichi's lap, hugging the beat-up stuffed duck his father had given him when he first brought him home to his chest.

"We're going to grandma's house?" He asked, tilting his head.

Daichi nodded, brushing a strand of Chikara's hair into place. "Yeah, on Saturday, for a sleepover." Tobio looked up at them from his spot between Daichi's feet on the floor. He blinked curiously and stood up to climb into Daichi's lap as well, leaning his head against his father's chest.

"Why?" Chikara asked, blinking his large grey eyes as he leaned on his father's chest as well.

"Well, I'm going out that night." Daichi said. He smiled to himself and kissed the top of Tobio's head. 

"Why can't we come too?" Tobio asked, gripping his father's shirt tightly. 

"I'm going to be doing grown-up things." He explained, receiving a frown from his three year old. 

"Are you going with Suga-sensei?" The older boy asked.

When Daichi nodded, Tobio sat up and shot his father a venomous glare. "Why can't we come if you're going to be with sensei? I wanna go too!"

"I'm sorry, baby. Not this time." Daichi sighed, receiving a quick shake of the head from his son.

"I wanna hang out with Suga-sensei too, it's not fair to keep him to yourself!" Tobio whined, big tears forming in his eyes.

"Now, now, Tobio.. sometimes grown-ups like to hang out by themselves." Daichi explained, only Tobio just crossed his tiny arms over his chest.

"I'm a grown-up, too!" He said stubbornly. 

"No you're not." Chikara argued, pursing his lips into a pout. 

"Am too!" Tobio snapped. "Its not fair!"

"Boys, please.." Daichi sighed. 

"No!! I wanna go!" Tobio hiccuped as the tears started to fall down his round cheeks. He rubbed his eyes and cried, whimpering softly as Daichi wrapped an arm around him and held him to his chest. 

"Tobio, shh.." Daichi soothed, even as his son squirmed in his hold and screeched angrily.

"No! No! No!" He chanted through sobs and hiccups. Tobio pushed at Daichi's arms, his face flushed an angry red.

"I promise you can come next time ok?" Daichi said soothingly as he rubbed his son's back. Chikara looked worried and gingerly scooted closer to his little brother copying his father's motions as he rubbed Tobio's back too. 

Tobio hiccuped pitifully and eventually calmed down enough to stop hyperventilating and rubbed his eyes with a small pout. "Pinky swear?" He asked hoarsely, sniffling as he shakily held his pinky out to his father. Daichi smiled gently and hooked his pinky with Tobio's.

"Pinky swear." Daichi nodded.

"'Kay.." He said softly, calming down a little bit more. Daichi sighed in relief and watched as Chikara wiped Tobio's tears away with the sleeve of his pajama shirt and pet his hair with his other hand.

"Come on, boys.. time to brush your teeth and get to bed." Daichi said lowly, pressing a soft kiss to each boy's temple. 

"Yes, Daddy." Chikara said, getting off of his lap and pulling Tobio by the hand to get him to follow suit. Eventually the younger of the two got up and followed Chikara to the bathroom, Daichi following close behind to help them and make sure they don't make a mess.

Both boys stood on their own stools as Daichi gave each of them their toothbrushes after putting a small amount of toothpaste on either one. Tobio and Chikara brushed their teeth with vigor, each getting white foam around their mouths. After rinsing their mouths with water, Daichi wiped their faces with a washcloth so they no longer looked like they had rabies. Then, once they finished, he followed them to their room, watching as Chikara and Tobio settled themselves into bed.

"Can you read to us?" Chikara asked, pulling his blanket up to his chin with a smile. Tobio nodded, hugging a stuffed purple rabbit to his chest with his lips pursed into a pout. Daichi was thankful that his face had started to return to a normal color, and nodded.

"Alright." Daichi smiled, sitting at the end of Chikara's bed. "Go pick one out."

\--

The days have started to get colder, and it was especially noticeable when it was raining, as it was that day. As much as Suga loved the autumn weather, he couldn't deny that it was a nasty day. Of course the day he was supposed to go on a date with Daichi, it had to be raining and windy. And Suga had to walk home in it, just perfect.

Suga opened his umbrella, and silently prayed that the wind wouldn't pick up and pull it from his hands. The walk home wasn't more than 15 minutes, but in the rain, it seemed much longer. He splashed through cold puddles as he crossed the street and shuddered when the cold wind bit at his face, threatening to pull his umbrella away. He held onto the handle tightly as he jogged the rest of the way home, he was wet and cold and he still needed to get ready to go with Daichi that evening.

Stepping into the building was a blessing. It was dry, it was warm, and Suga sighed heavily as the relief was instantaneous. He trudged his way to the elevator and made his way up the four floors to his apartment to get ready. He had no idea what Daichi had planned, so after a hot cup of tea and a shower, he pondered over how to dress. He figured that Daichi would tell him if they were going somewhere fancy, so he elected for a big comfortable sweater and a pair of acid washed jeans. 

As he picked up his phone to check the time, he felt a light nudge against his leg and looked down at the expectant expression on his cat's face. "What is it?" He asked, crouching down next to her. 

Asami meowed and trotted out of the room and toward the kitchen just as Suga reached to pet her. Suga laughed and stood back up. "Okay, okay. I get it." He said, following her out where she sat expectantly at her food bowl. It wasn't nearly empty, but she'd eaten enough where she could see the bottom of the bowl at the edge, so obviously he was trying to starve her. She made it known with another prolonged meow as she looked up at him. 

"I know, Asami." Suga sighed, getting the cat food from the cabinet and pouring some into the bowl. She began to eat and pur loudly as Suga returned the food to the cabinet. "You're welcome, brat." Suga said, watching his cat for a moment with a fond smile. 

He was jolted back to reality when he heard a knock on his door. He ran to the door, taking a second to brush his hair from his eyes before he opened the door with a grin. "I was wondering when you-" he stopped speaking when he realized that it wasn't Daichi at the door and instead, there stood Akaashi. He deflated just a little bit and Akaashi raised his brow in his direction.

"I take it I'm not who you were expecting." Akaashi shrugged with a knowing smile. "Oikawa is dragging me and Kenma to a movie, I was going to invite you to come along."

"As much as I'd love to come and tease Oikawa about his B-rated alien movie, I'm expecting someone." Suga smiled, feeling himself blush a little.

"I figured as much." Akaashi said, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "I'm free tomorrow so text me if you want to do something."

"I will. Sorry, Akaashi-kun." He apologized, receiving a quick shake of the head from his friend.

"It's fine. Have fun with that hot dad guy." Akaashi said as he flashed a little smirk at his friend and walked off.

Suga shut the door and leaned his head into his arm with a groan. Maybe Oikawa would find out about the date now and ruin it by texting him throughout the entire thing to see how it was going. He hadn't told him about it because Oikawa has been nagging for details about Daichi since he'd started pining after him, and he didn't want him stalking him on his date. Oikawa is usually okay if he's with someone or on the hunt, but if he's single, he has nothing better to do than meddle in other people's love lives. He tugged his phone from his pocket to turn off the volume, just in case, as a text from Daichi came in. 

From: Daichi  
4:27PM  
I dropped the boys off at my mom's place and did some quick shopping. I'll be there in ten minutes.

Suga smiled and texted back an affirmative message, anxiously pacing his apartment. His movement got him an annoyed look from Asami. She'd moved herself to the arm of the couch and watched him for a while before she decided that cleaning herself would be much more interesting. 

It wasn't long after that he heard a heavy knock on his door, and walked over to pull it open. There stood Daichi with his handsome face and his broad, muscular shoulders. He was holding a large brown paper bag and smiled shyly at Suga.

"Um, do you mind if I put this in your fridge?" Daichi asked, motioning to the paper bag in his arms.

"Yeah, no problem." Suga said, stepping aside and showing him in. "What is it anyway?"

He toed his shoes off and pushed them aside with his feet. "Well, I had been planning on walking today, but it's awful out, so that isn't happening. So I figured after we get back, I'd cook for you and we can eat here." He explained as Suga showed him to the kitchen, where he put the bag's contents into the refrigerator. 

"Hm, yeah. And if you get tipsy, you don't have to worry about driving home." Suga nodded, trying not to let the excitement of Daichi's cooking show through. He was pretty sure it wasn't working though when he saw the amused smile on Daichi's lips when they locked eyes.

"Will I be getting tipsy?" Daichi asked, smirking lightly and oh God, was that smirk attractive. Suga wanted to taste it, and almost as soon as the thought ran through his head, he felt his face heat up.

"That all depends, Daichi." Suga said with a shrug, trying to act nonchalant through his blatant thirst (It wasn't working.)

"Depends on what?" Daichi questioned, raising his eyebrows tauntingly. 

"Your alcohol tolerance." Suga answered, finally breaking eye contact to try to regain some control of the situation. 

"I'm afraid parenthood puts me at a disadvantage there." The taller man chuckled with a shrug. "You somehow become less tolerant of alcohol after you have children."

Suga laughed, walking passed Daichi to the hallway to slip his shoes on. "Or maybe you just became more aware of it, Daichi."

"Ah, maybe you're right." He nodded in agreement. "It sounds probable." Daichi stood beside Suga and slipped his own shoes back on.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" Suga asked, grabbing his umbrella and stepping into the hallway. 

"Hm, no." Daichi said, following Suga into the hallway with a light smile. 

"Why not?" He asked, pursing his lips as he locked his apartment up. 

Daichi just shrugged. "I guess I want it to be a surprise." 

After pondering this for a moment, Suga nods. "Okay, I get it. You want the wow factor." He grins.

"Actually yes." Daichi agrees, starting the distance to the elevator and giving Suga a wonderful view of his lower half in his jeans. He wanted to take a picture, but instead refrained and simply followed this delicious man to the elevator. 

\--

Suga could honestly say that he wasn't surprised by much. Absolutely random visits from Oikawa or Kenma, nothing surprising. Stepping into cat vomit because Asami ate too quickly, gross but inevitable. Even at the kindergarten he isn't too shocked because he's learned to expect anything from kids, from sneaking in pets to broken bones. But this, this he was surprised by. Never in his life had someone ever taken him on an aquarium date. He hadn't even realized there was one in this part of the city.

Daichi paid for their admission, and as they made there way to the tanks, Suga couldn't help but notice how new everything looked. There were young, high school and college aged couples scattered around inside the aquarium, looking into the tanks with their arms linked together or holding hands. Daichi had obviously put some thought into this and just the idea made a smile tug up the corners of his mouth. 

"How's this for wow factor?" Daichi grinned as they walked into a hallway with tanks on either side, illuminated in blue light as colorful fish swam in swarms.

Suga felt his face heat up slightly as Daichi looked at him, and turned to the tank to watch the fish. "I definitely wasn't expecting it." He admitted, peeking at the proud expression on Daichi's face. The blue lighting illuminated the sharp slopes of his face and made his eyes shine, and Suga was breathless.

"That was the idea." Daichi said, nodding to himself and crossing his arms over his chest with a pleased smile.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you designed this place." Suga teased. 

"No, but I did draw up the document that allowed it's construction a couple years back." Daichi retorts, raising his eyebrows playfully.

Suga chuckled, putting his hands on his hips and shaking his head. "Are you sure you're even real? Every time I talk to you, it seems less likely."

"What do you mean by that?" 

"I mean, you're perfect." Suga said with a small shrug of his shoulders. "You have your career, a family, you can cook, you're hot.. is there anything you can't do?"

"I'm far from perfect. And it's our first date, isn't it too soon to tell you my weaknesses?" Daichi accused.

"No, no. This is our second date, so this is the perfect time." He chirped, grinning at the taller man and watching as his shoulders deflated a little.

"Are you counting the pancake outing or dinner at my place?" Daichi asked, shaking his head with an exasperated smile.

"The pancakes, but if we're counting dinner, this makes three." Suga said with a nod, watching the fish in the tank for a bit. "Now come on, I demand a weakness." He nudged Daichi with his elbow.

"Alright, fine." Daichi sighed, his eyebrows furrowing in thought. 

After a moment or two of waiting, he sighed aloud, putting his hands on his hips. "There has to be something, Daichi." Eventually the man lets out a disgruntled sigh and looks to the ground as he mumbled something that Suga couldn't catch. "What was that?" He asked with a grin.

"I can't sing. I'm completely tone-deaf." Daichi admitted reluctantly. It took a couple of seconds for this to process in his mind before Suga smirked at the man beside him. 

"Was that so hard?" He asked, snickering lightly. "So the great Sawamura Daichi is tone-deaf. I guess I can rule out a serenade from you, then."

"I wouldn't say that." Daichi chuckled. "I might do it anyway just to watch you cringe."

"I doubt it's that bad." Suga waved his hand in front of his face, laughing. He walked over to another tank and looked up to watch a small shark. 

"Unfortunately, it is. The boys have begged me not to sing to them." Daichi returned, looking up at the shark as he joined him beside this tank.

"Do the boys know you're with me today?" Suga asked, chancing a glance in Daichi's direction.

He nodded. "Yeah, I kind of had to promise that they could come with us next time before Tobio would let me go."

"Is that so?" Suga laughed. "Will there be a next time, Daichi?"

"I hope so." Daichi smiled lightly, and Suga nodded playing with the collar of his sweater. It wasn't until he felt a large, warm hand take his own that he blushed and looked down to see that Daichi had entwined their fingers together. He felt almost giddy, like a high schooler with a crush.

"You're unexpectedly bold today." Suga teased, tightening his grip on Daichi's hand when it looked like he'd let go. "It's good. I like it when you're confident, Daichi."

"I'll keep that in mind then," Daichi smirked lightly, raising his eyebrows playfully in Suga's direction. He felt a soft blush heat up his face and nodded a bit, muttering a small 'good.' under his breath. 

\--

Suga's hand was cool against his palm, and Daichi couldn't help rubbing his thumb over the smooth, cool skin as Suga lead him from tank to tank. The more time Daichi spent with Suga, the more fine details he noticed about him. How his eyes crinkled in the corners when he laughed, how he always seemed to smile with his whole body, how silky-smooth his voice sounded, and even the way his nose scrunched up when he was holding back laughter. He was almost surprised how much he was able to notice without his attention being on his sons.

They walked through the halls of the aquarium, seeing fish and other aquatic life of large and small proportions. Suga's eyes flickered from creature to creature, and Daichi found himself looking at Suga more often than the animals in the tanks. The blue lighting seemed to give Suga an almost ethereal aura, shining off his hair and smooth skin, highlighting the curve of his up-turned nose and his round face. He was beautiful, in the most natural way.

Daichi caught himself staring when Suga looked over at him and his lips curved into a smile. "Yes?" Suga asked, his voice bubbling into light-hearted laughter. 

"I definitely made a good move, bringing you here." He said, flashing a grin.

"Did you?" Suga asked with an amused lilt to his voice before giving his hand a soft squeeze.

"Yeah." Daichi replied. 

Suga chuckled again, nodding. "I'll admit, you've exceeded my expectations."

"Should I be offended or flattered?" Daichi asked, grinning as Suga rolled his eyes and smacked his arm.

"Flattered, of course. You'll know when I mean to offend you, Daichi." Suga huffed, causing Daichi to laugh. The shorter man blushed lightly and smiled at him. He almost couldn't believe how cute he was; Suga was mistaken, he was the one that was almost too perfect to be real.

They eventually approached the last tank in the aquarium, one that contained sea turtles. Daichi watched them swim for a moment, before glancing back to Suga. To his surprise, Suga hadn't been looking at the sea turtles at all and had been watching him the entire time, and his face burned at the realization. He quickly turned back to the tank and only looked back when he heard Suga laugh.

"You really are adorable, Daichi." Suga chuckled, covering his mouth with his free hand. 

"Whatever you say." Daichi shrugged, glancing away.

"I mean it." He said, stroking the skin on the back of Daichi's hand with his thumb. It was a small gesture, but it was enough to make goosebumps erupt across his skin.

"Y-Yeah?" Daichi asked, his voice barely above a whisper. He shivered when he felt Suga's other cold hand cup his cheek and gently guide his head so he was facing him. The ash-blonde nodded, his lips curling into a smile that Daichi couldn't tear his eyes away from.

"Yeah." Suga answered, stepping closer to him and Daichi's body went rigid. He couldn't move, he couldn't think. All he could focus on was Suga, and his closeness, and the way his breath tickled his lips. And all at once, the space between them vanished. Daichi's body relaxed as the soft press of Suga's full lips on his registered in his mind. Kiss. Suga was kissing him.

Suga parted the kiss and Daichi grinned, closing the distance between them again. He held his beautiful face in his palm and pressed soft kisses to those pretty, plush lips. Suga started to giggle, which in turn made Daichi laugh and lean their foreheads together.

"You're such a dork, Daichi." Suga laughed. He could live with that, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates have been slow and I'm really sorry for that! I don't have internet access from home, so I hope you'll continue to be patient with me, dearies.  
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to more!!


	8. Roses and Thorns

"Do you like your curry mild or spicy?" Daichi asked as he chopped up a white onion on a wooden cutting board. Suga leaned on the counter near the refrigerator, watching as he worked.

"The spicier, the better." Suga grinned, looking on with mild interest.

"Gotcha." He answered, dropping the chunks of onion into the saucepan. Daichi continued his work, chopping up carrots and potatoes and beef with Suga watching and sipping a glass of wine. He sautéd the mixture of vegetables and meat in cumin, coriander seeds, and minced garlic. He then added some chili powder and ginger into the mix to make it hot.

"I'll be right back." Suga said as he placed his glass of wine on the counter. 

"I'll be here." Daichi hummed, checking the timer on the rice cooker. He heard Suga's retreating footsteps and watched as Suga disappeared down the hallway, into the bathroom. Dinner was almost ready and Daichi leaned on the counter to wait for Suga, and for the food to finish cooking. 

When Daichi heard the sound of the front door opening and closing, his heart skipped a beat. The sound of shuffling caught his attention and he swallowed thickly. Was Suga being robbed? He gingerly reached for the knife from the counter, and creeped silently to the kitchen doorway. Peeking into the front hallway, he saw the figure of a short, thin man in a dark hoodie and dyed blonde hair kicking off his shoes. He's awfully polite for a thief, Daichi thought.

The man seemed to pause in his movements, and look in Daichi's direction, and Daichi ducked behind the corner. He took a steadying breath and looked at the knife in his hand, when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. Daichi looked over and into sharp, golden, cat-like eyes. 

"Koushi won't like it if you assault me." He said, sounding almost bored. Daichi gaped at the short man and returned the knife to the counter warily.

"Um.. Alright." Daichi said, raising an eyebrow at the small man as he took off his hood. "I take it you're one of Suga's friends, right?"

He nodded, looking down at the phone in his hands with a noncommittal hum. "And you're the 'hot dad' that Koushi told Tooru about." Daichi blushed. Hot Dad? Who was Tooru? Who was this small man? He was about to question the short man further when a long haired orange cat trotted up to said man and started rubbing up on his legs. The man then proceeded to ignore that Daichi existed and lifted the cat into his arms, carrying it into the living room while still playing with his phone.

What on earth just happened?

Daichi went to check on the curry, trying to clear his head, when Suga returned. "How's it coming?" Suga asked.

"It's almost finished." Daichi sighed, turning to Suga.

"What's wrong?" Suga asked observantly, his eyebrows raising as he pursed his lips.

"Uh, your friend's in the living room?" Daichi said, and suddenly Suga slapped himself in the forehead.

"Shit, I'm so sorry." Suga sighed, wiping his hand down his face. "That's Kenma, he comes over to play with my cat sometimes. I'll tell him to leave-"

Daichi laughed and shook his head. "That explains that. Don't worry about it, it's okay."

"It doesn't bother you that my friends just barge into the place?" Suga asked, hesitantly. 

He shakes his head as he turns off the stove and stirs the curry. "No, but I am curious as to why your friends refer to me as 'hot dad.'"

"Oh no." Suga groaned, hiding his pink face in his hands. "Oh my God,"

Daichi smirked, amused by Suga's rare expression of embarrassment. "Care to explain?"

Suga exhaled and peeked out from behind his hands at Daichi. "That nickname was all my friend Oikawa's doing, I'm so sorry. I didn't tell him your name because if I did, he'd harass you at work. I never thought you'd hear that nickname from Kenma, of all people."

"Of all people?" Daichi asked.

"Oikawa gives people nicknames, no matter who they are." Suga sighed, leaning on the counter and picking up his wine. "And currently, to him you're 'hot dad-chan.'"

"That's embarrassing." Daichi admitted, feeling his face heat up.

"Yeah, but if I told him your name, he'd find you online and investigate you at your job." Suga explained, taking a long sip. "He's really protective of his friends, to the point that it's embarrassing."

"You're not though?" Daichi asked, smiling.

"We're not talking about me." Suga said with a shrug, smiling lightly at him. "Are you sure you don't mind Kenma being here, Daichi?"

Daichi nodded, hearing the rice cooker beep to signal that the rice was finished. "It's alright, I don't mind."

"You're too nice." Suga laughed lightly, and Daichi shrugged. 

"Only to the people I like." He replied.

\--

Kenma ended up joining them for dinner, which hadn't been Suga's original idea. He'd wanted a more romantic evening than he got, which was ok, but still a little disappointing. Kenma had given Daichi his stamp of approval though, and even agreed not to disclose the information on his name, which was a plus. Kenma left as soon as dinner was over, and Suga set to work cleaning his kitchen. He refused Daichi's help, even though he'd offered at least 5 times to do so. 

"I didn't blackmail you into a date to force you to clean for me." Suga said, laughing as he washed up their dishes. 

"I wouldn't call it blackmail. How does creative persuasion sound?" Daichi asked, joining him with his own light rumble of laughter.

"That sounds much better." He agreed, finishing up the dishes and drying his hands on a towel. "So Daichi, do you have anything up your sleeve for the rest of tonight?"

"I actually don't." He answered almost sheepishly as he rubbed his neck. "Do you?"

Suga chuckled and shrugged. "Want to watch a movie?"

"So long as it isn't Frozen, yes." Daichi said.

"Don't worry, it won't be." Suga laughed. "I take it the boys love that movie."

"You have no idea." Daichi said with a tired expression, shaking his head. "I've had to sit through that movie at least once a week for the past year and a half."

"Aw, you poor thing." Suga giggled, walking over and patting Daichi on the head. The taller man just rolled his eyes at him and playfully shoved his shoulder.

"You won't be laughing if the boys insist you watch it with them several times a month." Daichi sighed.

"You're probably right." He shrugged, taking Daichi's hand and leading him to the living room. "How does a good, old fashioned drama sound?"

"You had me at 'not Frozen.'" Daichi laughed, plopping himself onto the couch. Suga joined him on the couch and smiled, picking up his remote and turning on the television, where they stayed for the rest of the night.

\--

"Sensei!!" Tobio called upon entering Suga's classroom Monday morning. He ran up to where Suga was sitting at his desk and held out a single, thornless, lavender rose to him. "Daddy said this is for you." 

Suga blushed and looked up at the doorway where he saw Daichi waiting and smiling in his direction. "Thank you, Tobio-kun." Suga smiled, turning back to the boy as Tobio handed over the rose. Tobio was holding another rose in his small hands. "Who's that one for?" He asked.

Tobio's cheeks turned pink and he looked down at the orange flower in his hands. "It's for Shouyou." He muttered. "The lady in the flower shop said that this color means 'fascination.' Daddy said that means interesting."

Suga chuckled. "Do you think Shouyou is interesting?" 

"Sort of.." Tobio mumbled. "He's dumb."

"That's not very nice." Suga reprimanded, though he couldn't help laughing.

"I didn't mean it in a mean way." Tobio pouted.

"I know." Suga chuckled, twirling his own flower between his fingers, admiring the pale purple petals. It occurred to him that he didn't know what a lavender rose meant, and when he looked back to the doorway, Daichi was gone. 

"Well, Shouyou-kun should be here soon. Why don't you go wait for him?" Tobio nodded, running to the back of the classroom to put the flower into Shouyou's cubby before the other children showed up. Suga sighed amusedly, watching as Tobio went to color while he waited for the rest of the kids. He got a rose for Shouyou, but didn't want to give it to him in front of everyone. He could understand why. Suga got a vase from his cabinet and went over to the sink to get some water to put his rose in, before he set it on his desk and gently set the rose in the water. 

He admired it for a few minutes before children started to file into the classroom. Some came with their parents, others whose parents didn't come into the classroom. Each child immediately went to their cubbies and put their backpacks and sweat shirts inside before going to play with their favorite toys until the rest of the children were there.

When Shouyou came in, he was followed not by his mother, but by his uncle, Akaashi. He received a wave and a loud 'hello' from Shouyou who bounded toward the cubbies, while his uncle came to join Suga at his desk.

"That's a pretty rose." Akaashi commented. "Did he give it to you?" 

"Yeah." Suga grinned, looking at the rose fondly. 

"It's lavender." Akaashi hummed observantly, leaning on the windowsill beside Suga's desk. "If I'm not mistaken, it means 'Enchantment.'" 

Suga blushed. "Oh my God, he's a total dork." He breathed, covering his face in his hands. "Akaashi-kun, help. I'm smitten with an adorable nerd."

Laughing lightly, Akaashi shook his head. "When are we going to get a name for this 'adorable nerd' of yours?"

"When I'm ready." He said, stubbornly.

Akaashi just shook his head, smirking. "Ah, young love." He droned blandly.

"I'm older than you." Suga rolled his eyes. "And you should talk, you haven't had a boyfriend since I met you." 

To that, Akaashi just shrugged his shoulders. "Haven't wanted one." He said, pushing himself off the windowsill and stretching his arms above his head. "I need to go get Oikawa so we can meet up with our coach."

"Good luck." Suga waved. 

"I'm gonna need it to get him to the rink on time." He replied, chuckling softly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you." He said, watching as Akaashi left the classroom. It wasn't 3 seconds after Akaashi left that Shouyou came running up to him and started to tap on his leg hurriedly. 

"Sensei, sensei!! Someone gave you a flower too?!" He exclaimed, holding the rose Tobio had left in his cubby up. "Mine's orange!!" He beamed, his big eyes shining excitedly.

"Wow, it looks like we both have admirers." He said, lightly tosseling the boy's orange curls.

"Yeah!" Shouyou nodded, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Do you want me to keep it in water with mine until it's time to go home?" Suga offered. "That way the petals won't fall off." He explained, receiving a nod from the boy.

"Please! I want to keep it forever." Shouyou said, admiring the flower. Suga took the vase and held it down so Shouyou could put the flower alongside his own. While Shouyou was busy, Suga glanced at Tobio who was watching them with a nervous expression. He nodded a little to him, and watched the crooked smile blossom on Tobio's face. How cute, Suga found himself thinking with a smile.

\--

It was overcast and cold that afternoon when Daichi left his job to head to the kindergarten. He was lucky that he'd thought to put mittens in his boys backpacks that morning, as Tobio hated the cold weather and the last thing he needed was his son's refusal to leave. By the time he got to the school building, however, the sky had darkened considerably and there was the faint sound of distant rumbling. Oh boy, was he in for an evening. It was out of season for thunderstorms, and his boys had a shared pathological fear of thunder. He didn't know what caused the fear, but it was obvious that something happened to them before he adopted them that made them deathly afraid of loud crashing sounds. It was all he could do to be there and provide as much comfort as possible, though it was always something he hated seeing. 

He made his way into the building and almost collided with a woman on his away down the hallway. He stopped to apologize to her when he locked eyes with none other than his old friend from high school, Michimiya. 

"Sawamura? What are you doing here?" She asked, a smile lighting up her face as she put her hands on her hips. 

"My kids go to school here." He said, smiling back at her. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I didn't know you had children already." She said, the brightness diminishing a little from her face. "I work here." 

"Two boys." Daichi said, shrugging with a light smile. "3 and 4 years old."

Michimiya nodded, playing with a strand of her hair. "I always thought you'd be the first one in our class to settle down and start a family."

Daichi simply shrugged in response. "I actually have to get them now, before the storm breaks, but it was good to see you again, Michimiya."

She nodded. "I'll see you around, Sawamura."

"Yeah. See you." He grinned and turned back down the hall towards his boys' classrooms. He knocked on Takeda's classroom door before he stepped inside.

"Daddy, duck!" Chikara's voice rang out, as a plastic fruit came flying towards his face and smacked him right in the jaw. He blinked in surprise as he caught the toy in his hand before it fell to the floor. 

"Ryuu-kun! I told you not to throw toys!" Takeda said firmly with his hands on his hips as he scolded a young boy with a buzz cut. 

"But Take-chan, I was playing Hell's Kitchen!" The boy yelled with a cackle.

"Go apologize to Sawamura-san." Takeda ordered, and the boy pouted. 

"Sorry, Chika's daddy!" He said loudly, with a salute. 

Daichi couldn't help smirking lightly and saluting the boy back as Chikara walked over to the door with his backpack and sweatshirt. When Daichi looked at his son, he knelt down beside him to help him into his sweatshirt. His son had a sour expression on his face, and was looking at the ground.

"What's wrong, bud?" Daichi asked, tilting his sons chin up.

"I don't like when Ryuu plays Hell's Kitchen." He grumbled. "It's annoying and loud."

"Don't worry, ok? We're going home, right after we get Tobio." He said, fixing a stray strand of hair on Chikara's head with a small smile. 

"Kay." Chikara said with a nod as he held his arms out in a 'carry me' fashion. Daichi just chuckled and lifted him into his arms, standing back up. 

"Thank you, Takeda-san." Daichi said as he left the room and carried Chikara down the hallway to Suga's classroom. 

Knocking on the open door as he entered the room, he was met with the sight of Tobio standing awkwardly beside his friend, Shouyou who was talking to who Daichi assumed was his mother. Tobio looked over at him and scurried over with a determined look on his face.

"Daddy, come meet Shouyou's mommy." He said, tugging on his hand. He nodded to his son and walked over to introduce himself.

"Sawamura Daichi, I'm Tobio's father." He said, and she shook his hand.

"Hinata Suzume." She answered with a small smile as Shouyo bounced on his heels. "Shouyou's mother." 

Shouyou beamed, looking from Daichi to his mother, his eyes shining excitedly. "You said you had to meet Tobio's daddy before I could go to Tobio's house, so now you've met him!"

"What's this about a play date?" He asked Tobio, who's cheeks flushed embarrassedly.

"Can Shouyou come over on Saturday?" He asked awkwardly.

"It's okay with me," Daichi said gently, looking to Shouyou's mother.

She sighed and nodded a little. "We'll have to exchange phone numbers, first." She wrote her number on a note pad that she pulled from her pocket, and passed it to Daichi, who took it and told her his number. 

"I can pick him up from school on Saturday if that'll be easier." Daichi offered with a shrug. 

"Oh, thank you." She said. "I'll call you on Friday to discuss it further. It was nice meeting you." She bowed, taking Shouyou's hand.

"Bye bye, Tobio! See you tomorrow!" He sang, a smile bright as the sun on his face. He then started to lead his mother out of the classroom, chattering on and on about something they did that day.

"Setting up a play date with Shouyou?" Suga asked, walking over with a grin.

"Yeah," Tobio nodded. "He's gonna come over on Saturday. You should come over too, sensei." 

Suga chuckled a bit and looked to Daichi. "Maybe I should, Shouyou can be a handful." 

"I'll order a pizza, maybe I can talk Hinata-san into letting Shouyou sleep over. We can have a slumber party." Daichi suggested, smirking lightly. 

"Really?" Chikara asked. "Can I invite someone too?" 

"If you get me their parent's phone number, we'll see." Daichi answered.

"Okay!" The older boy giggled.

"It's a date." Suga nodded, grinning and ruffling Tobio's hair. Tobio made a sound that was somewhere between a huff and a grunt. "Thank you for the rose, by the way, Daichi. It's beautiful." He winked.

"Ah, yeah.." Daichi blushed, rubbing his neck. "I need to get the boys home, but.. call me later, maybe?"

"Okay~" Suga grinned. "See you later, boys." 

"Bye bye, Suga-sensei." Chikara waved, and Daichi lead Tobio out by the hand, sneaking one more look at Suga as they exited the classroom.

\--

Suga cleaned up his classroom from the day and looked up when he heard a low rumble of thunder in the distance. It was out of season for a thunderstorm, and he had to walk home, this was just perfect. It was dark and dreary out the window, but no rain just yet. If he hurried, he might be able to make it home before the storm starts. 

He returned to his cleaning, and jumped when he heard a knock on the door. Looking up, he saw Yui standing in the doorway. "What's up, Yui-chan?"

"I'm just popping in." She said, smiling. She walked into the room and sat on the windowsill. "Say, do you have one of Sawamura-san's kids in your class?" At the mention of Daichi's name, he looked up.

"Uh.. yeah, why?" He asked, taking a quick glance to the purple rose on his desk. 

"I saw him come in here earlier this afternoon." She said with a sigh. "I was in his class in high school, you know."

"You were?" Suga chuckled. "I bet you have some interesting stories about him."

"Er, not really. We were friends but we weren't exactly very close." Yui admitted, shrugging. She was quiet for a moment or two before she spoke again. "Do you think he has a wife?" 

Suga froze in his cleaning, looking up at her. It felt like he'd been struck. "What?"

"I mean, I always liked him.. but he got so hot since graduation, I don't know what to do." She complained, leaning her face in her palms. "And he's got kids, so he must have gotten married, right?"

A strong sense of possession washed over him, burning in the back of his mind. He scrubbed the table to avoid doing anything reckless. "Sorry, Yui-chan. I don't think he's available." He said, forcing a smile as he cleaned. If he scrubbed any harder, he'd take the finish off the wood.

She frowned and nodded slowly. "That's a shame, I was hoping that he was."

'Well he's not,' Suga thought bitterly, throwing the wipe into the garbage. 'And he's mine.' Instead of voicing this though, he shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you, Yui-chan. You're better off not pursuing him, you wouldn't want to overstep any boundaries."

Yui nodded and sighed. "Ah, maybe you're right.. thank you."

"No problem." He answered with a smile, walking over to his desk to pull his messenger bag on. "I'm sorry, but I need to lock up now if I'm going to beat the storm home."

"Right," She said, hopping off the windowsill and following Suga out of the classroom. "I'll see you tomorrow, Suga-san."

"See you." He said, locking his classroom door before he left the building and started his way home. He really needed to bake something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate Michimiya!! She isn't even aware that Daichi is gay, Daichi came out in college. I honestly love her so much and find her crush on Daichi endearing. (Besides, who can blame her?)
> 
> Also, please imagine Daichi stopping at the florist shop on his way to drop off the boys at kindergarten and Tobio seeing the orange rose and throwing a fit until Daichi buys it for him. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter dearies!!


	9. The First Night Over

He'd gotten out of work at 6:00, and by the time Suga got halfway there, the rain had started to fall in light raindrops. He was easily able to avoid it with his umbrella, and he was lucky enough that he was able to get into his apartment building before it started to downpour. 

He collapsed his umbrella in the hallway, and walked toward the elevator when he heard a crack of thunder so loud he jumped. A moment later, the power surged and he quickly decided to use the stairs instead. The last thing he needed was the power to go out while he was on the elevator. Suga started his way up the 4 flights of stairs to his apartment, hearing the almost constant rumbling echo through the vacant stairwell. It was manageable, except for when the thunder clapped loudly, startling him and echoing loudly for several seconds. He was glad it was just him here, someone more fidgety could have easily fallen and gotten hurt.

He got into his apartment and kicked off his shoes, heading into his kitchen to feed Asami before she decided he was starving her. Suga called for her once her dish was filled and sighed loudly when she ignored him. Just as he expected, Asami always hid during storms. 

When another deafeningly loud roar of thunder shook the building, he thought of Daichi and his sons. How we're they handling the storm? Suga fished his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his contacts, looking for Daichi's number. He called him, just as his lights started to flicker on and off and another loud crack of thunder sounded. The phone rang for several seconds, and Suga tapped his fingers on the counter as lightning flashed outside his window. Eventually, he heard rustling on the other line as well as the sounds of crying. His heart broke at the realization that the boys were scared. 

"Hello?" Daichi sighed into the phone.

"Hey, um.. do you need candles and flashlights?" Suga asked. He listened to the sounds of Daichi hushing his boys and soothing them. "The power might go out."

"Um, yeah. That'd be good.. thank you so much." He said, followed by more quiet murmuring. 

Suga's heart clenched when he heard quiet whimpering. "I'll be up soon, ok?" He gasped when thunder sounded and both boys screamed. 

"Yeah.. Okay. Thanks again, Suga." Daichi said quickly. "The door is open." Then the line cut off, and Suga stared at the floor. He swallowed and stuffed his phone into his pocket, starting to get his flashlights, matches and candles out of one of the drawers in his kitchen. 

He put everything into his messenger bag and grabbed the spare batteries before he left his apartment, locking the door behind him. He jogged down the hallway, and up the two flights of stairs to the 6th floor just as another round of thunder crashed overhead. The lights flickered again as Suga walked up to Daichi's door and opened it. 

"Daichi?" He called, toeing off his shoes as he shut the door behind him. 

"In here," Daichi called back over the sounds of crying, from one of the bedrooms. Suga exhaled and walked down the hallway, following the pitiful hiccups and sobs to the first bedroom. He looked inside, where he saw both boys clinging to Daichi in the middle of his bed. Their fists were clenched tight into the fabric of his shirt, and their faces were burried in his chest. 

"Hey," Suga said dumbly, entering the room as Daichi smiled weakly at him.

"Thank you so much, Suga. I haven't unpacked everything yet so I have no idea where our flashlights are." He sighed gratefully. Tobio was the first one to look up from his father's chest, his eyes wide as he looked at Suga.

"Hi Tobio-kun, Chikara-kun.." Suga said softly, sitting at the edge of the bed and setting his bag at the foot of the bed. Chikara looked over at him and rubbed his eyes.

"Hi.." Chikara said hoarsely, followed by an echo from Tobio. Suga scooted closer to them, gently dried Tobio's tears, and rubbed Chikara's back in a soothing fashion.

"Why are you here?" Tobio asked, his grip loosening on Daichi's shirt a little.

"Because I thought you might like some company." He answered, brushing the hair from Tobio's face with a small smile. "You can never have enough company during a thunderstorm."

The youngest boy seemed to think this over before he nodded in agreement. "Thank you." He said, leaning back onto his father's chest. 

The power began to surge again and Suga reached toward his bag, pulling out a flashlight just as the electricity died. The boys began to panic until they saw the light from the flashlight. "Chikara-kun.. could you hold this for me?" Suga asked, handing over the flashlight.

"O-Okay.." He muttered with a nod, taking the flashlight in both hands. By the light of the flashlight, Suga got out several candles and lit them. The flame's light seemed to quiet Tobio's sobs a little, which Suga and Daichi were more than grateful for. He moved to set them on the bedside tables, illuminating the room with the warm, flickering orange light. 

"Is this better?" Daichi asked his boys, kissing the top of Tobio's head as the boy sniffled. Chikara nodded, and Tobio continued to cling to Daichi. Suga then sat back down and held his arms out in invitation to Chikara, who immediately climbed over and onto his lap. He held the boy and pet his hair, smiling when he settled against his chest. Thunder rolled softly overhead and Chikara whimpered, curling into Suga for comfort. He looked over and saw that Daichi was in the same position with Tobio curled up in his arms. 

Suga rocked back and forth, starting to hum softly and rub Chikara's back in rhythmic motions. He immediately began to relax, Suga could feel the tension ease from his small frame and he simply continued. Looking over, he saw Daichi rubbing Tobio's back in a similar fashion. He continued to hum through the remainder of the storm, comforting the scared boys and reassuring them that they were safe every time the thunder sounded.

Eventually, the thunder grew quieter as the storm passed by, and by the time that the lights flicked back on, both boys were fast asleep. Daichi moved first, standing up with his toddler in his arms and motioning for Suga to do the same. He stood up, and followed Daichi across the hall to the boy's room where he watched him lay Tobio down in his bed. He then motioned for Suga to do the same with Chikara. After laying them both down, Daichi kissed their foreheads and tucked them into bed before smiling over his shoulder at Suga.

"Thanks." He whispered, and Suga blushed a little. He followed Daichi out of the room, and watched as he blew out the candles in his bedroom. "Can I get you a drink?" Daichi asked in a hushed voice, returning to the hallway to stand in front of him.

"Please." Suga nodded, smiling up at him and taking his hand in his own. "It's been a long evening."

"That's for sure. You really saved us." Daichi said with a small grin.

"You think too highly of me," Suga chuckled softly, leaning up to press a light kiss to Daichi's lips.

"Mm.. no, I don't. You do have a way with children." He hummed, returning the soft kiss with one of his own.

"I'm a teacher, it's my job to be good with kids." Suga laughed, tugging Daichi down the hallway to the kitchen so they wouldn't wake up the boys with their conversation.

"That may be true, but not all teachers are as good with kids as you are." Daichi returned as Suga reluctantly released his hand and watched him walk over to his refrigerator and pull out a couple cans of beer. 

Suga simply shrugged as Daichi handed him the beverage. "I suppose you're right." He opened his can and took a drink.

"Chikara and Tobio really like you." Daichi said as he took a drink of his beer, leaning on the counter. "They always ask when we're going to hang out with you again." The fond smile Daichi sent his way made his cheeks warm automatically.

"I like them too," he answered. "About as much as I like you."

Daichi blushed slightly and grinned at him. "Do I have to compete with my own sons?"

"I don't know," Suga joked, flashing a toothy grin in Daichi's direction. "Chikara is a little charmer, but I think Tobio already has his eyes on someone else."

Daichi laughed and walked across the room to were he stood, brushing a strand of hair from Suga's face with his fingers. "I think so too, but I have no intention of losing to a 4 year old." 

Suga laughed light-heartedly, running his fingers lightly along Daichi's jawline as he leaned in so their lips were barely a centimeter apart. "So far, I'd say you're winning."

"Good." He said lowly, his breath tickling Suga's lips as he closed the distance between them. Their lips easily pressed together, and Suga put his drink down on the table in favor of holding onto Daichi's strong neck and shoulders. He felt large fingers slide into his hair and sighed comfortably, feeling his other arm circle his waist. Slowly they parted, neither opening their eyes and instead teasing kisses off each other's lips.

Slowly, Suga parted his lips and very lightly licked at Daichi's mouth, triggering something in Daichi. He sealed their lips together and slowly, slowly slid his tongue alongside his own, pulling a soft moan from Suga's throat. His warmth was addicting, his taste was addicting. He couldn't get enough of Daichi, and drank his kiss up like he needed it to survive. They parted only when they needed to breathe, both panting heavily as it seemed they'd forgotten that it was even possible to breathe through their noses. 'More,' his thoughts whispered, 'I want more.'

A creak sounded from down the hallway, quickly silencing those thoughts as he heard the padding of little feet coming closer. They separated quickly, taking up their drinks and fixing their clothes as Tobio appeared in the kitchen doorway, lugging a stuffed rabbit that was about half his size with him. He could feel his face burning red under the gaze of this small boy, and a quick glance to Daichi showed that he wasn't doing any better than he was.

"Daddy, I'm thirsty." He said, blinking as he looked back and forth between Suga and his father. 

'You and me, both.' Suga thought, sipping his beer. His eyes fell to Daichi and he let his eyes wander for a moment or two. 

"Alright," Daichi said, turning to the cabinet to get out a plastic cup. Suga sat at the table as Daichi filled the cup with water from the tap, and Tobio walked upto Suga. He raised his arms in a 'hold me' fashion and Suga couldn't help obliging, hoisting Tobio up onto his lap as Daichi brought over the cup of water.

"Thank you." Tobio said, taking the cup in both hands and drinking the water noisily. Suga couldn't even find it in himself to be upset about being interrupted, this little boy was just too cute. Once he was finished with the water, he handed the cup back to Daichi and turned to face Suga in his lap. "Hey, Sensei?"

"Yes?" He answered, smiling sweetly at him. 

"Can you sleep over? In case the thunder comes back?" He asked, playing with his fingers. "It's not as scary when you sing.."

Suga blushed a little bit and gently kissed his hair, rubbing Tobio's back softly. "Yeah, okay.." He smiled, hugging the small boy. "But only if you promise to get back to sleep."

Tobio nodded. "I will, promise. Thank you, Suga-sensei." He smiled crookedly before he climbed off his lap. "Goodnight, Daddy. Goodnight, Sensei." He said and he scurried back down the hallway to his bedroom.

Daichi chuckled, drawing Suga's attention to him. "You know, Tobio is going to expect you to be here when he wakes up in the morning."

"Who says I won't be here?" He grinned. "Besides, he asked so nicely, I probably shouldn't disappoint him, don't you think?" Suga stood up and walked over to the counter to stand beside Daichi, looking up at him with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" He asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise, causing Suga to laugh lightly.

"I wouldn't have agreed if I wasn't." He replied, shrugging as he leaned on the counter. "That is, unless you aren't?"

"No, no.. I'm fine." Daichi blushed. 

"Alright then." Suga smiled. "I'll go get a change of clothes, I'll be right back." 

\--

Daichi set to work making up the couch for himself after Suga left the apartment. He wasn't about to force Suga to take the couch, nor was he going to force them to share a bed (even though personally, Daichi wouldn't mind.) He put a fitted sheet over the couch cushions and set out a spare pillow and a blanket. 

"What are you doing?" Suga's voice called from the entrance to the living room.

He looked up at him, rubbing his neck. "I um.. I didn't want to assume you'd want to share my bed with me."

Suga looked like he wanted to laugh and walked into the living room, and right up to him so their chests were pressed together. He wrapped his arms around his neck and sighed in exasperation. "You sure are dense, Daichi." 

He blushed and felt a smile pull at his lips. "Perhaps I am." He replied, resting his hands on Suga's slender hips. Daichi leaned down to kiss his lips, only Suga chuckled, leaning away before he could catch them.

To Daichi's confusion, Suga just laughed and ran those thin fingers through his hair. "How could you possibly think that I wouldn't want to share a bed with you?"

He sighed and shrugged. "I don't know, I thought-" Daichi's thoughts were cut off by the sensation of Suga's lips grazing his jaw. He swallowed thickly, feeling that warm mouth press kisses along the length of his jaw and down his neck. 

"Don't think, it makes you stupid." Suga smirked against his throat. Daichi chuckled softly and shoved him back just a little.

"You were right about the pretty ones being mean." He said as he pressed a kiss to Suga's lips.

"Mm.." Suga sighed and kissed back, sliding his fingers through Daichi's hair. He broke the kiss slowly and smirked up at him. "I think the word I used was evil."

"Two sides of the same coin." Daichi shrugged, grinning and leaning their foreheads together.

\--

The next morning, Suga awoke when he felt the warm back he'd been spooning shift and pull away from his embrace. He tightened his grip and buried his face into Daichi's back. He smelt so good, he couldn't place the exact scent, but it was a mix of wood and citrus that he couldn't get enough of. He breathed him in and sighed comfortably.

"Come on," Daichi chuckled, and his body shook under his t-shirt along with the sound.

"No," Suga groaned, pressing his nose further against the fabric. "Stay.."

"Suga, if we're going to get you to work on time, we need to get up now." Daichi sighed, and Suga shook his head.

"Ten minutes.." Suga pouted, as Daichi began to attempt to pry off his arms. 

He sighed aloud and turned around to face him. Suga looked at him from where his face was buried in his shirt, and blushed at the sight of Daichi with bed hair and a 5 o'clock shadow. "You're not a morning person, are you?" He said softly, an attractive smirk gracing his lips.

"Not at all.." Suga breathed, though suddenly he felt more awake. Daichi tilted his chin upward and kissed his lips softly. When the kiss parted, Suga scrunched up his nose with a grin. "Your breath stinks."

"Well yours doesn't exactly smell like a rose garden either." Daichi laughed. "Time to get up, come on."

"Okay, okay." Suga sighed, sitting up as he watched Daichi get out of bed. He stretched his arms above his head with a yawn. "Can I use your shower?" 

Daichi nodded. "Just give me ten minutes, then you can hop in." He said with a small smile. 

"Yes, sir." He said with a small salute in Daichi's direction, watching him blush slightly as he left the bedroom. 

Suga took this opportunity to get out of bed and stretch out, before his curiosity got the better of his judgement. He walked across the room to Daichi's dresser, and he pulled open the drawers. He was exceptionally neat, Suga had noticed. He wore boxer briefs, and he had the absolute worst taste in shirts. Suga almost laughed at the horrible prints on the front of most of the t-shirts, one of them had a shrimp on it. A shrimp. Suga snickered and pulled the shrimp shirt from the back of the drawer, and pressed it to his face. Oh, it smelt like him. He heard the water in the bathroom turn off and hurried to stuff the horrible shrimp t-shirt into his messenger bag before Daichi returned to the bedroom.

He busied himself with making the bed to avoid suspicion when Daichi came back. "The bathroom is all yours, Suga." Daichi said as he reentered the room, and when Suga looked up to greet him, he was met with the sight of something from a dream. 

Daichi was wearing absolutely nothing save for the towel wrapped around his hips, and just the sight was enough to make Suga's mouth dry. He'd guessed that he was muscular, but the real thing was better than anything that his imagination could conjure up. He had thick arms and a muscular back, but his thighs, namely, caught his attention. They were huge; Suga watched him move, watching those muscles ripple under his skin. 

"God.." Suga breathed.

"What?" Daichi looked up and blinked.

Suga felt his face burn and he almost jumped. "Um.. I-I said good." He smiled and exited the room, carrying his clothes with him so he could get dressed in the bathroom. Maybe the water would clear his head so he could think straight.

\--

Daichi had managed to get Suga and the boys to the kindergarten early enough that Suga wasn't late for work. He walked inside with Suga, carrying Tobio on his hip and Chikara was leading the group. 

"Looks like Takeda-san is here already." Suga said, smiling as he spotted an open door. Chikara took off on a run to his classroom.

"Good morning Takeda-sensei!" Chikara called as he walked into the room. Daichi popped his head in and said hello to him as well before continuing his way to Suga's classroom to drop Tobio off. 

Daichi waited as Suga opened the door to his classroom, and Tobio started squirming to get down. He set down his son who ran into the classroom as Suga turned on the lights. 

Suga laughed. "2 months ago, I bet you couldn't imagine him doing that."

"You're right." Daichi sighed. "It's all thanks to you, and that Shouyou kid." 

Suga smiled. "I'll see you later, Daichi. Thanks for letting me stay over." 

"It was my pleasure." Daichi chuckled, turning to leave when Suga gripped his arm. He turned to face him and blushed when he felt the press of lips on his. 

"Let's do it again sometime." Suga said as they parted, with a wink. Daichi blushed and nodded before he started his way down the hallway. They hadn't even done anything last night, besides make out a bit and cuddle, but it was enough to make him flustered. He sighed with a small smile as he continued his way through the building, toward the exit.

"Sawamura!" A woman's voice called as he exited the building. He looked up to see Michimiya approaching the door with a tote bag on her arm. "You're here pretty early." She said with a bright smile.

"Yeah, I um.. I just gave Suga a ride to work, and dropped off my boys." He shrugged, grinning to himself.

"Suga?" She blinked. "You drove Suga-san to work?"

He nodded. "Yeah, we're neighbors so we've gotten pretty close." Daichi glanced back toward the building, barely concealing the goofy smile that threatened to form.

"Ohh, that makes sense." Michimiya nodded and flashed a small smile at him. "Um.. say, Sawamura, are you free on Saturday? Maybe we could go to dinner and catch up?"

Daichi blinked, returning his attention to her. "Sorry, Michimiya. I can't, I'm busy that day with my kids. They want to have a slumber party that night, so I'll have 4 kids."

"Oh." She nodded. "Another time then?"

"Maybe." He shrugged with an apologetic smile. "We'll see what happens. I need to get to work, but I'll see you around." Daichi turned to walk to his car.

"Wait!" She said suddenly, surprising him.

"What?" He asked, looking back at her with confusion.

"Do um.. do you need any help? You know.. with the slumber party?" She asked. "Maybe I could help chaperone or something.."

"Oh, no. I have all the help I need. Thanks though," he grinned. "I really appreciate it, Michimiya."

"I see.." She nodded, her expression saddening a little bit. "Well, I'll see you, then." Michimiya waved and turned to head into the building. He raised an eyebrow, thinking that she was acting strangely but then again, maybe he was imagining it. He shrugged it off and headed to his car to go to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, dearies!!   
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next installment!! Next comes the sleepover!!


	10. Sleepover

Saturday came upon them faster than expected, and Daichi realised that he didn't have enough room in his car for 2 extra children. Daichi had determined that it would probably be wise to walk home with all of the boys and hope for the best. He was bringing home not only Chikara and Tobio, but also Shouyou and Ryuu. He knew both of those boys to be hyperactive, and loud. 

He walked into the school, and down the hallway toward Takeda's classroom, watching as parents left with their children. He knocked lightly on the door as he walked into the room and over to Takeda.

"Good afternoon, Sensei." Daichi greeted with a smile.

"Ah, Sawamura-san, good afternoon." He answered, putting his hands on his hips with a knowing expression. "You're in for a night."

"I am." Daichi answered, chuckling. 

"I already received the note from Tanaka-kun's sister, so you're good to go." Takeda smiled, and Daichi nodded.

"Chika!! Your daddy's here!" The loud voice of Ryuu shouted across the classroom. Daichi looked up and watched the loud boy run over to his cubby and pull on his sweatshirt over his head. Chikara sighed, looking exhausted already and went over to get ready as well. Daichi couldn't help smiling when he watched the pair as they pulled their backpacks on. They were polar opposites, he noticed, watching as Ryuu took his son by the hand and dragged him across the room to where he was standing.

"Hi, Chika's daddy! I'm Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Nice to meet 'cha." He grinned, pointing at himself with his thumb. 

"He knows who you are. You met him like a hundred times, Ryuu." Chikara sighed, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, but this time I'm going to your house!" He replied with an excited glint to his eyes.

"Now, now." Daichi sighed, crouching down to their level. "It's okay, Chikara." He said, ruffling his son's hair before he looked to Ryuu. "You can just call me Daichi-san, ok?" 

"Got it, Daichi-san!" The boy said with a salute and a wide grin.

"Let's go get the other boys." Daichi smiled, standing back up to full height. 

He lead the boys out into the hallway and to Suga's classroom. Almost immediately after they entered the room, one of the little boys dashed over yelling Ryuu's name on the top of his lungs before launching himself at him. Daichi blinked, surprised until Ryuu laughed and hugged the smaller child as he gave him a noogie. The two boys shrieked with laughter and Chikara simply looked on as if he was used to the way these loud boys interacted. 

He could hear Suga's laugh over the commotion at his side and looked up to see Suga with his bangs held up by purple barrettes and a smear of blue paint on his cheek. He was hanging messy finger paintings on a clothes line he'd strung across the classroom with brightly colored clothes pins. Several children hovered around to hand him their pictures, which he took one by one, and instructed each child to go wash their hands. It should be illegal to look that cute, Daichi thought, his eyes lingering on Suga for a moment.

Tobio and Shouyou stood near the sink, drying their hands on paper towels before Shouyou looked over and his eyes lit up. He turned to Tobio and bounced on his heels as he spoke to him with animated arm motions. He then proceeded to grab Tobio by both hands and literally drag him toward their cubbies. He watched over the boys fondly, his attention shifting between Chikara and Tobio every minute or so. He was so engrossed in the interactions between his sons and their friends that didn't notice Suga approach him.

"Daichi~" Suga called from right behind him, causing him to jump and sending Chikara, Ryuu, and the smaller boy into fits of giggles. Suga laughed along with the kids and grinned at him. "Sorry," he said, covering his mouth and his nose scrunched up in his attempt to stop laughing.

"Yeah, yeah." He sighed, smiling because Suga's laughter was contagious. "I'm going to take the boys to my place, you look like you've still got some work to do here." Daichi smirked, pointing to the smear of paint on Suga's face.

His face flushed pink and he wiped the paint with the palm of his hand, only smearing it further and Daichi chuckled. "Did I get it?" He asked.

"Nope." Daichi grinned just as Shouyou and Tobio approached the group. 

"Suga-sensei, you got paint all over your face." The orange haired boy pointed out loudly. 

"I know, I'm trying out a new fashion statement, does it suit me?" Suga grinned at the small boy who shook his head.

"You should wash your face." Shouyou said with a nod. 

"Okay, I get it. I'll see you boys later, ok?" Suga sighed, looking from the kids to Daichi, who nodded. 

"Alright boys, it's time to go." Daichi said, smiling lightly at the group. "Ryuu, it's time to say goodbye to your friend."

"Okaaayy." Ryuu sighed loudly, turning to the boy and bumping fists with him. "See ya, Yuu!"

"Bye!" Yuu said with a curt nod, giving Ryuu a thumbs up before Daichi herded the group of children out of the classroom. 

He walked behind the group of small boys so he could keep track of them and smiled, noticing how Shouyou immediately held onto Tobio's hand. Shouyou chattered on and on about nothing and everything, and Ryuu joined him in the conversation. Chikara would chime in here and there as the voice of reason, saying things like 'I don't think dogs and cats can have babies together' and 'it's impossible to jump to the moon, don't be silly.' Daichi did his best to keep from laughing at the boys' conversation, despite how hard it was. That is, until he heard the one thing he'd hoped he could escape from that night come out of Chikara's mouth.

"When we get home, do you want to watch Frozen?"

And to his horror, every one of the boys agreed. (Even Ryuu, much to Daichi's surprise. He seemed like the type of kid to think that Disney was for girls, but he'd guessed wrong.) He desperately hoped Suga would finish work soon so he wouldn't be forced to endure yet another run of Frozen, with a twice the amount of children as usual, alone. He was in for quite an evening.

\--

Suga was met by an exhausted expression on Daichi's face when he opened the door for him. He wondered what was wrong for a moment, but quickly discovered what exactly had been bothering him when he heard the sounds of several off-key children singing along to 'Let it Go' from the living room. He understood it now, but couldn't hold back a snort of laughter.

"You should see your face, Daichi." Suga grinned, stepping into the apartment and toeing off his shoes as Daichi shut the door behind him. "You look like you've been subjected to torture."

"It's the face of a broken man." He nodded solemnly. "I was a fool to think I could get out of this with extra children here. I thought at least Ryuu would object."

Suga shook his head with a knowing smile. "Ryuu-kun is the biggest Disney fan of his age. He was in my class last year, he knows every song, from every movie by heart. The kid can probably recite the dialogue from every film Disney produced."

"Oh boy," Daichi smiled lightly. "I feel for his sister."

Suga shrugged smirking. "Who do you think got him into it?" They both started laughing a bit until Tobio appeared in the hallway, carrying 4 empty juice boxes in his arms with a pout.

"What's the matter?" Daichi asked, turning to him.

"Can we have more juice?" He asked, looking at the boxes in his arms as one toppled to the floor. 

Daichi crouched down and took the boxes from Tobio, a gentle smile on his face. "Yeah, why don't you go back to watch the movie with the other's? I'll bring you more juice."

Tobio nodded, then looked up at Suga. "Wanna come? We're watching Frozen." He offered, twiddling his fingers.

Suga grinned, scooping Tobio up in his arms and blowing a raspberry to his cheek, listening to the squeal of laughter that bubbled out of the small boy's mouth. "Of course I do," Tobio was smiling and nodding animatedly before he hugged Suga around his neck.

He carried Tobio into the living room where the other boys were, and set him down on the floor. Tobio immediately moved to the empty space beside Shouyou, who was sprawled across the floor with his head propped in his hands as he watched the movie. By the time Tobio had settled down, they were close enough that if either of them moved, the other was sure to feel it. Suga sat on the couch beside Chikara and Ryuu. Chikara was sitting with his legs folded under him and Ryuu was laying with his head propped on the arm of the couch and his legs draped over Chikara's lap. Suga listened as Ryuu recited the dialogue alongside the film, despite the fact that Chikara kept telling him to be quiet, fighting back the urge to laugh. 

"Say, Suga-sensei, why are you here?" Ryuu asked suddenly. Suga looked at him and tried to come up with an answer as Daichi returned with fresh juice boxes for the kids.

"My daddy and sensei are friends." Chikara said with a bright smile. "Sensei comes over to hang out with us, sometimes."

"Suga-sensei is friends with my ojichan, too!" Shouyou chimed in, sitting up and turning to face the couch.

"That's because sensei is nice and pretty." Tobio said bluntly, looking over his shoulder as Daichi handed out the juice boxes to the boys. "Everyone likes him."

Ryuu sat up, and flopped across Chikara's lap, staring at Suga's face. "You're right! I never noticed that you were so pretty, Sensei!" He proclaimed loudly, only Chikara frowned a little.

"Get off me," Chikara whined, crossing his arms with a slight flush to his cheeks.

"Sorry, Chika-chan." Ryuu said, sitting up and blinking confusedly at Chikara, who wasn't looking at him. "Are you ok?" 

"I'm fine." Chikara muttered with a pout. Ryuu didn't look like he understood what he did and looked down at the juice box in his hands, pursing his lips in thought. Suga felt kinda bad as Daichi sat beside him, watching the way the boys avoided looking at each other. 

Ryuu then handed over his juice box to Chikara muttering a quiet. "You can have it, if you want. Sorry, I drank some though." Chikara blinked and took the juice box from him, nodding a little. 

"What do you say, Chikara?" Daichi asked.

"Thanks, Ryuu." He said, smiling a little. Ryuu seemed to brighten considerably and grinned, turning back to watch the movie. 

Suga sighed, turning to Daichi and whispering. "I was worried that they'd end up fighting, for a second."

Daichi nodded, whispering back. "Me too," Suga noticed some type of understanding in Daichi's expression. "Chikara is always a little touchy when it comes to Ryuu, I was surprised he invited him." Suga nodded and smiled a little, glancing back to see Ryuu leaning on Chikara's shoulder. This was that same fascination that Tobio had for Shouyou, he noticed.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?!" Tobio whined, and both adults turned to figure out what the problem was. 

Shouyou had draped himself onto Tobio's back and was leaning on him heavily, mushing his face into Tobio's hair. "You're comfy, Tobio~" Shouyou laughed, grabbing onto him like a koala and pulling him down on the floor. Suga and Daichi exchanged a glance with one another, trying not to laugh.

"Stop being weird!" Tobio barked, squirming in Shouyou's vice-like grip.

"Shouyou-kun," Suga started, forcing himself to stay firm despite how cute the display was. "Let go of Tobio-kun please."

"Aww," Shouyou pouted. "That's no fun.." He grumbled as he let go of his friend. Tobio sat up, shooting his friend a dirty look, to which Shouyou just grinned dumbly. The youngest boy huffed and turned away from him, crossing his tiny arms over his chest, but Suga didn't miss the slight flush to Tobio's cheeks.

\--

Dinner that evening was messy, to say the least. It was no surprise to Daichi that kids could be messy eaters, but apparently he'd been blessed when it came to his own boys. Ryuu had dropped his piece of pizza right onto his lap, and his clothes were covered with pizza cheese and sauce, as well as the mess on his hands and all over his over-stuffed cheeks. Shouyou, on the other hand, had managed to get cheese in his hair, and it looked like he was wearing some sort of pizza sauce war-paint. Tobio and Chikara were spotless compared to the other two(but not really).

Cleaning up was easy with Shouyou, though Ryuu bolted as soon as the washcloth was brought out. Suga had chased him down and carried him under his arm to the boys' bedroom so he could get cleaned up and changed into pajamas. After the chore that was getting the boys cleaned up after dinner, Daichi threw Ryuu's messed up clothes into the washing machine so it (hopefully) wouldn't be stained when he went back home.

Never had his apartment been so loud. The boys were running up and down the hallway, and talking over each other, only getting louder in volume as they tried to be heard over one another. Daichi was more than thankful for Suga's expert help, and solemnly swore to never allow both Shouyou and Ryuu to spend the night at the same time ever again. He wasn't sure he could handle this a second time. 

Ryuu jumped from one piece of furniture to the next, screaming something about how the floor was lava and that they were all going to die if they didn't get off of it. Suga then dutifully scooped up all three of the remaining children at once, once again surprising Daichi with the amount of sheer strength he had. He made an exaggerated pained sound and deposited the boys onto the sofa, before theatrically collapsing to the floor.

"At least I got you out.." He said to the boys before grinning at Daichi. "Save yourself, it's too late for me!!" Suga cried, clutching his chest as the boys shrieked with laughter and reached off the couch for Suga's hand.

"Noooo, sensei!" Chikara giggled. "Daddy, save him!!"

"Yeah, sensei's gonna burn up!" Shouyou chimed in, pulling at Suga's arm as the man made some sort of anguished sound, despite trying not to laugh. Daichi sighed and shook his head before he jumped into action, making a show of dragging Suga off the floor and onto the loveseat and patting the 'flames' out on his pants as the children cheered. 

Suga smirked but threw his arm over his eyes and sighed loudly. "My hero!"

"Sensei is safe!" Shouyou cried, clutching Tobio's arm in celebration. 

Ryuu nodded his approval. "You are a man among men, Daichi-san!" He said. And Daichi fucking lost it. Just the idea that these little boys could be called 'men' was enough to break his composure. He started laughing so hard he hunched over and crossed his arms over his stomach. Then it started to hurt, each huff of laughter more painful than the last one. His reaction sent Suga into a round of laughter that looked almost as painful as the one Daichi was experiencing, but he couldn't stop. One by one the boys scurried over and piled themselves on top of Suga, joining them in their painful laughter and making it worse by laughing with them. 

He eventually calmed down and watched the display before him, grinning like an absolute idiot. Suga was laughing with tears in his eyes, hugging Tobio and Chikara who were also laughing. He was the perfect addition to their family, he realized. Shouyou and Ryuu then clamored on top of Suga, latching onto him like they'd been legitimately concerned that he'd burn up in the 'lava'. 

After a little while, the ash-blonde gently brushed off the children, one by one. He assured them that he was fine, and then looked to Daichi with a smile. "It's about 8:30, what do you say we get them to bed?"

"Awww, but I'm not tired yet!" Ryuu complained.

"That may be so, but if you want to play tomorrow before your sister comes to get you, it's best to get to bed early." Suga explained, to which Ryuu pouted and nodded reluctantly.

"Ryuu, don't worry." Chikara chirped, bouncing on his heels a little. "My daddy reads to us at bedtime." Tobio looked up and nodded in agreement, playing with his fingers.

"Really?" Shouyou asked, his eyes sparkling excitedly as he turned to Daichi. "Ojichan reads to me sometimes when I sleep over too."

"I suppose if everyone wants a story, they better get to their beds before I get into the bedroom." Daichi grinned, moving to stand up and watching the little boys take off on a run down the hallway towards Chikara and Tobio's room.

Suga chuckled. "That's one way to get them to bed."

"Hey, as a parent, you need to learn tricks to get what you want." Daichi smirked, watching as Suga's cheeks flushed pink. "Are you going to join us for story time?"

"I think I will." Suga smiled.

\--

Shouyou opened his eyes when he heard a strange noise coming from down the hallway and sat up in his sleeping bag, rubbing his eye tiredly. He listened and heard the sound again, jumping slightly. It must be a ghost; there was a soft moaning sound, followed by something being moved. Shouyou got up and crawled into Tobio's bed, lightly shaking him awake.

"Tobio, hey.." He whispered loudly, watching as his friend whined and tried to push him away. "Tobio, it's a ghost!" He whisper-yelled frantically. 

"No.." Tobio whined, causing him to shake him harder. It was only then that he sat up with a hard glare that scared Shouyou almost as much as the ghost in the other room did.

"I think there's a ghost.." Shouyou said again. "Listen, Tobio!"

Tobio scowled and nodded to him. "Fine.." He muttered, then they both fell silent for several seconds while they listened for the sounds of the ghost. Then it happened again. There was a clunk, followed by a low, whining moan. 

"See?" Shouyou pouted indignantly, sitting back on his heels and crossing his arms.

The dark haired boy nodded. "What do we do?" He whispered, jumping when he heard the moan again.

He thought it over for a while, before looking up at his friend. "Let's go ghost hunting!" Shouyou said, leaning toward Tobio, practically shaking in his excitement. "We can be the first ones in our class to catch a ghost!"

"Are you crazy? Ghosts are scary, go by yourself." Tobio grumbled, laying back down. 

"To-bi-o~" The redhead whined, shaking his shoulder. "Come on! Just look with me! We don't have to catch it this time! Promise! I can't look for a ghost by myself.."

"Ugh, fine." He sighed, frowning as he sat up. 

Tobio yawned and followed Shouyou out of bed, peeking out into the hallway. When they didn't see anything, the two started to creep down the hall towards the kitchen. They were careful to keep from making any noise, and held each other's hands as they got closer to where the spooky noises were coming from. Shouyou peeked his head into the kitchen and blinked, surprised to find that it wasn't a ghost at all. Tobio's dad and Suga-sensei were kissing.

Shouyou whipped his head back to face Tobio. "Look!" He mouthed to his friend. Tobio scowled at his friend before he peeked around the corner into the kitchen to see his dad and teacher kissing. Looking back at Shouyou confusedly, Tobio looked at a loss for words.

"This isn't a ghost." Tobio muttered. "Let's go back to bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!! I've hit a bit of writers block and I'm hoping to have the next chapter finished by the 20th! Please look forward to it, and I appreciate your patience, dearies!! As always, thanks for reading.


	11. Proceeding with Caution

The morning after the sleepover was almost as lively as the night before. The children in particular were loud and talking over one another, and once again Daichi was more than grateful for Suga's professional help. By 11am, both Shouyou and Ryuu were picked up and had gone home, leaving Daichi with the normal amount of children and quite a bit of cleaning up to do. Daichi and Suga set the boys at the kitchen table to do some coloring while they got to work returning the apartment to it's usual order.

As Daichi picked up toys that Shouyou had scattered about the living room, he heard what sounded like a smack on the kitchen table, followed by the sound of Chikara shouting "I knew it!"

Suga seemed to look up as well, having busied himself with disinfecting the surfaces with wipes. "What's going on in there?" he chuckled.

"Who knows?" Daichi answered with a surprised expression. "It's not like Chikara to shout, though. I'll go check on them." Suga nodded and returned to his cleaning as Daichi walked into the kitchen. "What's all the fuss about?" He asked as he approached his sons at the table.

Tobio jumped and hid behind the edge of the table, meanwhile Chikara looked up at his father, practically vibrating in his seat with a wide smile on his face. "Is sensei gonna be our mommy?" He asked, his eyes wide and hopeful.

Daichi, staring at his son with utmost confusion, blinked and felt his cheeks heat up. "Er.. What gave you that idea?"

Pointing at his brother, Chikara grinned. "Tobio saw you kissing Suga-sensei, so that means he's gonna be our mommy, right? Cuz daddies kiss mommies?"

"Wait a second, hold on." Daichi sighed exasperatedly, looking to Tobio, who was hiding his flushed face. He walked over and crouched down near the three year old boy, putting his hand on his small shoulder. "Tobio, why don't you tell me what you saw?"

"S-Shouyou and I heard a ghost," Tobio muttered, pursing his lips as he looked at his father. "..but we didn't find a ghost when we went ghost hunting."

"So, what did you see?" Daichi felt his face turn red and took a deep breath, keeping as level headed as possible when he spoke to his son.

"You and sensei.." He mumbled, toying with the green crayon in his hands. "Y-You were kissing.. it was really weird.."

Feeling incredibly awkward, Daichi sighed. "Does it bother you if I kiss Suga?" He asked. 

Tobio shook his head. "Not really.. I don't know what it means though.. is Suga-sensei my teacher still?"

"Yes he is," Daichi sighed, rubbing his neck. "Do you remember what grandma said about boyfriends?" Tobio nodded and Chikara giggled excitedly. "Well, it's kind of like that."

"What's kind of like what?" Suga asked, joining the Sawamuras in the kitchen with a smile.

"You're daddy's boyfriend?!" Chikara asked, excitedly kicking his feet. "Wait 'til I tell grandma!!"

Suga's eyes widened and he looked to Daichi for an explanation, his cheeks flushed. Smiling, Daichi stood and rubbed his neck. "Sorry.. we were sort of caught red-handed."

"C-caught?" Suga asked, his eyebrow raised with a nervous expression.

"You kissed my daddy.." Tobio spoke up, his voice wavering a little as he looked up at Suga.

Suga exhaled, running his hand through his hair. "I see." He nodded, smiling shyly as he approached the group. He crouched down to look the boys in the eye as he spoke to them. "This doesn't change anything, alright?" He spoke gently. "I'm still your teacher, you're still my favorite student." Suga said, ruffling Tobio's hair. 

Tobio nodded, his lips curling into an awkward smile and Daichi sighed in relief. "I didn't know I was your favorite." He said.

"Well, I don't come visit my other students at home, but I visit you." He grinned, poking Tobio's nose affectionately. "You and Chikara are my favorite kids in the whole world, just don't tell the other's, they'll be jealous." 

Tobio nodded enthusiastically as he looked from his father, back to Suga. "So you're our mommy now?"

"Er.. That's not how it works, Tobio." Suga explained, smiling as he ruffled the young boy's hair. "I'm a boy, like you, and boys can't be mommies."

Tobio seemed to think this over and nodded a little, pursing his lips. "I get it, I think.."

"Aw, I was hoping you'd be our mommy.." Chikara complained, causing both adults to exchange a glance and chuckle. 

Grinning at Chikara, Suga lightly kissed his temple. "We'll see how things go, ok?" 

"'Kay." The older child chirped.

"Now that that's sorted out, it's probably a good idea for you not to tell any of the kids in your class about Suga and me." Daichi said rationally. 

"Eh? Why not?" Tobio asked.

"Because um.." Daichi rubbed his neck and tried to think of a way to explain this to his sons. He didn't want to endanger Suga's job, or the boys' friendships because of homophobia. He wasn't sure he could explain this as well as he needed to.

"Boys, we need you to promise not to talk about this to anyone at school." Suga said gently, his tone was very serious and both boys seemed to absorb what he was saying easily. "Some people won't like that I'm with your Daddy."

"Why?" Tobio asked.

"Is it 'cause you're a boy?" Chikara tilted his head curiously.

"Yeah, I know it doesn't matter to you boys, but some people will get mad if they find out. There might be trouble." Daichi said and watched his boys think this over. 

"Your dad's right, I could lose my job if we're not careful." Suga said.

At that, Tobio's eyes widened and he looked up at Suga as if the world were going to end. "You wouldn't be my teacher anymore?"

"No, I wouldn't be allowed." Suga said gently, watching as Tobio's face hardened into a deep frown.

"I won't tell." Tobio said firmly. "I won't tell nobody."

"Me either!" Chikara said with a curt nod. 

"Thank you, boys." Suga said, giving each of them a hug and kissing the tops of their heads. Daichi's heart swelled with affection for Suga and his boys; he was absolutely sure that he was the luckiest man in the world.

\--

Daichi had started driving Suga to work as the weather got colder later that week. Despite Suga insisting he didn't need to be driven, he was more than grateful for the ride as it gave him a couple minutes with Daichi every day before work. He also no longer had to be careful of being affectionate with him around the boys; he couldn't ask for any more than this.

Daichi walked the boys to their classrooms, and said goodbye to Suga with a small kiss to his cheek before he started back down the hall towards the building's entrance. Suga watched affectionately from the doorway to his classroom, peering back into the room to make sure Tobio wasn't doing anything dangerous. 

When he looked back to the hall, he saw his friend and coworker Yui approaching Daichi with a shy smile. Suga frowned and stepped out of view of the hallway but kept a close eye on them. She was batting her eyelashes and obviously flirting with Daichi, who didn't seem to get it. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but it took all of Suga's strength to avoid interrupting the conversation. He watched them talk; to his relief Daichi didn't stay long and excused himself to get to work. What worried him, however, was Yui's bright smile and the way she seemed to almost skip the rest of the way to her classroom. 

Suga felt incredibly frustrated, and retreated into his room to avoid looking at her anymore. Taking a deep breath, he recalled that Daichi was about as dense as a brick, and unless he was told outright he wouldn't realize that someone was into him. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, looking down only to see Tobio standing in front of him.

"You okay, Sensei?" Tobio asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine.." Suga answered, picking up the boy and smiling gently. 

"Okay.." Tobio mumbled as if he didn't believe him, and reached up with his little hand to ruffle Suga's hair.

Laughing, Suga asked. "What are you doing?"

"You do this to me." He said, blinking. Suga's frustration dissolved into a fit of giggles, and he pressed a light kiss to Tobio's forehead.

"You're so silly," Suga grinned before setting him on the floor. "But thank you, I feel better now." Nodding, Tobio smiled and ran off to the toy corner to play. He was pretty sure he had nothing to worry about as far as his relationship with Daichi goes, even with Yui putting her nose where it doesn't belong. 

\--

Suga sent the last of his kids home with her mother, and sighed. Today had been a long day, to say the least. Yuu picked a fight with Tobio, which resulted in nearly a half hour of crying on Tobio's part. Hitoka wasn't feeling well and had to be picked up from school after she threw up on the floor. As soon as Suga had finished cleaning it up, Asahi started crying that he wanted his mother. Then Shouyou fell flat on his face and ended up with a friction burn on his round cheeks. Honestly, Suga was glad that today was over and was praying to whoever would listen for a calmer day tomorrow.

As Suga started to clean his classroom up, like he did every afternoon, none other than Yui knocked on the door. He greeted her with a smile, as always, having forgotten about what he'd witnessed that morning with all that had happened that day.

"I've got a date!" She sang, waltzing into Suga's classroom and right up to him. She took his hands and was practically bouncing on her heels.

"Er.. with who?" Suga asked, forcing what he hoped was a bright smile as jealousy built up in his throat at the memory of her flirting with Daichi.

"Sawamura-san!" She beamed.

"What?" Suga asked, his eyes widening a bit in disbelief.

"He agreed to go to dinner with me to catch up," Yui said happily, her cheeks flushing pink. "We're meeting up at a noodle bar on Friday."

Suga nodded. "I see.." He muttered. "Have fun then, Yui-chan." 

She looked at him with a confused expression. "Is something wrong? Was I being insensitive? I'm sorry, Suga-san."

"No, I'm okay." He lied, smiling a little. "It's just been a long day, you know?"

She nodded in what he assumed was supposed to be understanding. "Oh, alright.. I'll leave so you can get home. You look really tired."

Suga thanked her, then finished his cleaning and started walking home. His fingers were twitching in his pockets as he walked, and he clenched his fists to stop them. Suga watched his breath puff out in small clouds, his mind brooding over what Yui had told him. She had a date with his boyfriend.

Suga blinked as the word 'boyfriend' rolled through his mind. He was Daichi's boyfriend. Daichi was the one who'd first said it, not him. He didn't believe that his boyfriend would agree to a date with anyone that wasn't him, so maybe Daichi misunderstood what Yui had meant by asking him to dinner. He didn't know that Yui saw this as romantic. 

He took a breath of the cold air and ran his hands through his hair. 'Calm down..' Suga thought, exhaling heavily in an attempt to wash away the bitter feeling building inside of him. Just the idea of Yui being romantically involved with Daichi, no matter how improbable, was enough to drive him insane. He couldn't stand the idea of Daichi bringing her to the aquarium, buying her flowers, cooking for her, kissing her. He scrunched up his face in disgust; Daichi was his boyfriend, not hers.

Suga had ended up brooding long enough that he didn't realize he'd gotten home until he was standing in front of his apartment door. Going inside, he kicked off his shoes and shed his coat and bag before he walked into the kitchen. Suga sighed, moving about his kitchen without thinking. He got out his flour, sugar, butter, eggs, and whatever else he had in his kitchen to make things with, and set himself to work. Mixing, beating, sifting, rolling; while one thing was in the oven, he made something else. 

Suga only stopped when he'd run out of flour and counter space. He'd ended up with 2 loaves of banana bread, a tray of cupcakes, a chocolate chip pound cake, and about 20 sugar cookies. Staring at his load of sweets, he frowned. This was always the part that was hardest about stress-baking: not knowing what to do with it all.

As Suga cleaned up the mess he made whilst baking, he thought about how he could get rid of the results of his stress-baking session. He could give the cookies to his class tomorrow, he decided, and he could give a banana bread to Oikawa. Akaashi and Kenma could have some cupcakes and the other banana banana bread. Suga sighed, drying his hands after he finished up cleaning and pulled out his phone to text his friends that he had things for them. 

Suga felt a pang of guilt as he looked at the cake and cupcakes. He should give some of this to Daichi and the boys; it wasn't their fault he was upset. If he wanted to get technical, it wasn't even Yui's fault. It was this petty jealousy and worry he held inside himself that likely stemmed from his childhood, when his mother remarried. Sighing, Suga walked over to the counter and wrapped up the pound cake, then put three cupcakes into a square tupperware container. 

\--

Daichi had just finished cleaning the kitchen from that nights meal when he heard a knock on his apartment door. He rushed toward it, hoping that the knocking wouldn't wake up his kids that had just gotten to sleep. When he opened it, he saw the familiar caramel-colored eyes and ash blonde hair of his boyfriend. Suga smiled at him, and Daichi felt like this was the first time he'd ever seen a smile that wasn't genuine on Suga's face.

"Suga, are you ok?" Daichi asked him. His eyes widened and the smile fell from Suga's face; it was as if he hadn't expected Daichi to be able to see that something was wrong. 

"Yeah, I'm fine.." Suga said softly, looking down and holding out a shopping bag. "I just.. I wanted to give you some things I made." 

"Thank you.. why don't you come inside," he said, taking Suga by the hand and gently pulling him into the apartment. 

"Where are the boys?" He asked quietly.

"Asleep." Daichi answered, brushing the hair from Suga's forehead as he shut the door. Suga looked up at him and he felt like he could see some form of worry shining in his eyes. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

Suga nodded, but averted his gaze. "Yeah.."

Deciding not to push, Daichi simply pulled Suga by the hand toward his kitchen and placed the bag on the counter. He pulled the cupcakes and the pound cake from the bag and smiled. "Thanks, Suga, the boys will love these."

"Um.. the cake is for Sango-san." Suga said softly.

Daichi chuckled. "My mother will love it, Suga." He walked over and took Suga's hand again, entwining their fingers together. 

A small, but genuine smile graced Suga's lips. "Hey, Daichi? Can I ask you something?" One of Suga's hands came up to stroke his face.

"Yeah, anything." Daichi said, leaning their foreheads together softly.

Suga closed his eyes and exhaled heavily before he asked, "Um.. are you going to dinner with Michimiya Yui?" 

Blinking, Daichi answered. "Yeah, we're old friends, why?"

"She thinks, you know.. It's a date." Suga muttered, and Daichi sensed a small amount of hostility in his voice that he'd never heard before.

"What?" He asked, standing up straight. "I had no idea.. Is that why you're upset?"

Suga chuckled and shook his head. "You really are dense, aren't you? Yui's had a crush on you since high school."

"Wait, wait.. she has?" Daichi asked, his mind overflowing with confusion. "Wait, how do you know that?"

"She's been confiding in me since you enrolled the boys at this school." Suga said, and the way his eyebrows furrowed made it clear that he didn't like Michimiya doing so one bit. "Yui comes into my room to complain about how hot you are and how she hopes you're single and whatnot." He said with a wave of his hand and a scoff. 

Daichi sighed and rubbed his neck. "I had no idea, you never mentioned that.." He frowned. "Sorry, Suga.. I wouldn't have agreed to meet with her if I knew she thought it was a date."

"I know, I just.. I don't know, I got scared. I mean, Yui is a woman.. I can't compete with a woman." Suga sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "I know it's stupid, just-"

"Suga." Daichi said softly, taking his chin in his hand and making Suga look at him. "There is no man or woman in this world that could make me consider leaving you..."

Suga's face flushed pink and he chuckled quietly. He started to rub his eyes as if to wipe away tears, and said, "You're such a romantic, Daichi."

"Hey, it works, doesn't it?" He grinned. 

"Yeah," Suga replied, and Daichi could see the worry melt from his eyes.

He stroked his pretty face with one hand and rested the other one on Suga's waist. "I'll cancel dinner with Michimiya, if you want me to."

"No, she's your friend." Suga said with a small smile, sliding his hands up Daichi's chest to rest on his shoulders. "I don't want to be the crazy, controlling partner."

"Well, then I think I should tell her, you know.. about us." Daichi explained. "So she doesn't get the wrong idea.."

"She already has the wrong idea," Suga laughed, shaking his head. "but I agree.. we need tell her."

Daichi heaved a sigh and nodded. "I can't believe I didn't pick up on it.."

Suga grinned. "I can. I had to blackmail you into a date, remember?"

"Okay, okay. I'm as dense as lead, I know." Daichi said, rolling his eyes despite the stupid smile that wouldn't leave his face. 

"Good to know that you're aware of it, now." Suga replied cheekily, then leaned up to catch Daichi's lips in a soft, quick kiss. 

Humming as the kiss parted, he threaded his fingers through ash blonde hair and smirked. "Is there more where that came from?"

"Oh my God, you're such a dork." Suga laughed, leaning back as Daichi leaned in to dodge the kiss.

"Aw, come on." Daichi complained light-heartedly.

"You don't remember Tobio coming out because of a "ghost?" Because I do, and I'd rather not taint your son's innocence any further, Daichi." Suga said with a small chuckle. 

"Then be quiet so they don't wake up." He retorted with a grin, stealing another kiss from Suga's pretty mouth. 

Suga sighed softly and returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Daichi's neck and shoulders. The taller man ran his hands down Suga's sides and deepened the kiss, pinning his boyfriend between himself and the kitchen table. He slid his hands under Suga's top, enjoying the softness of his skin beneath his fingers.

Suga broke the kiss with a shuddering gasp to whisper, "This is too risky.." into Daichi's ear and shiver at the feeling of large hands roaming his back.

"I know.." Daichi rasped, pulling back with a small frown. "It looks like I'll have to schedule a visit with Grandma, doesn't it?"

Suga chuckled and nodded. "Sorry, Daichi.. I'd love to keep going, but what if Tobio sees much more than kissing next time?"

"You're right, I know." He answered, running his hand through his own hair with an exasperated sigh. "Do you want something to drink? I'm parched."

"Yeah, thank you." Suga agreed with a nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, I'm terribly sorry this chapter took so long to write. Thank you for being patient with me, and thanks for reading!!
> 
> Also, I promise I'll give them something to drink before they die of thirst


	12. Setting Things Right

Daichi sat in his office on Thursday afternoon, attempting to read over some documents and tapping his fingers on his desk destractedly. He exhaled heavily and slapped the documents back down on his desk once he determined that no matter how many times he read and re-read the words, he couldn't retain their meaning. He supposed that it was because of the "date" he was supposed to be going on tomorrow evening. 

Well, it was less of a date and more of a coming out, now that he thought about it. Daichi never even considered that Michimiya was interested in him, but then again he never thought that anyone would be interested in him. He thought about asking Suga if he would feel like tagging along, not that he really wanted to force him into any more uncomfortable situations. He just felt it would be a little easier to talk about it if he were there.

He only then recalled that he hadn't set up a babysitter for tomorrow night, and cursed under his breath as he pulled out his cellphone. He pulled up his mother's phone number and called her, fully prepared for any embarrassing conversation that might be in store and frustrated with his own forgetfulness.

The phone rang several times before Daichi heard the line pick up. "Ah, I was wondering when I'd get a call from you, Daichi. You never call anymore," His mother sighed dramatically. 

"Sorry mom.. are you busy tomorrow night?" He asked, fighting the urge to roll his eyes.

"When am I ever busy? You know your father doesn't take me out very often, the man doesn't have a romantic bone in his body." She complained. 

"You know that he loves you," he reasoned with her, feeling his lips curl into a small smile. 

"I know, I'm not blind, Daichi." She laughed. "Now, why don't you tell me the real reason why you called me? I hope it's good news~" 

Daichi took a moment to think this over. Was it good news? Probably not, but he didn't need to tell her that. "I wanted to go out tomorrow night, with Suga and a friend.. and I was wondering if you'd watch the boys?"

"Ah, how is Suga-chan?" She asked, and Daichi could hear the eager curiosity radiating from his mother's voice.

"He's good." Daichi answered, smiling fondly at the thought of his boyfriend.

"Aw, come on Daichi, I'm going to need more details than that." She pressed.

"Mom, please." He sighed. "Will you watch them?"

"Oh, of course, Daichi. I'll never turn away the chance to see my precious grandsons, you know that." She said, then quickly followed it up with, "So, when are you going to introduce Suga-chan to us?" 

Daichi ran his hand down his face and groaned, leaning his elbows on his desk as he tapped his fingers. "Mom, can't this wait? I'm working." He sighed.

"You're the one that called me while you were working, so it can't wait." She said, and Daichi could practically see the impatient look on his mother's face. 

"You've met him already." Daichi said, rolling a pencil back and forth in an attempt to ignore the direction the conversation was heading.

"That doesn't count. You need to introduce him to us properly, over dinner." She huffed. He could picture how she looked right then. Her hip popped to one side, tapping her foot impatiently. "I'll arrange it with Suga-chan myself if I have to, Daichi."

He exhaled heavily, knowing that it wasn't beyond her to do something like that. "Okay, okay. I'll talk to him, alright?"

"You better, because I'll be asking him about it when I drop off the boys at school on Saturday." She chirped, her mood suddenly flipping from impatience to excitement. "Oh, wait until I tell your father. We've been waiting for you to settle down with someone, Daichi. We were starting to think you'd die alone."

"Gee, thanks mom." Daichi said blandly, rolling his eyes. "There are lots of men my age that are single, you know.." 

"I do know that, but they're not you. You were never the type that would take chances on guys that obviously liked you, so you can't blame us for worrying about your future." His mother sighed. "We just want you to be happy."

"I am happy." Daichi assured her, and his mother laughed a little.

"I'm glad, dear." She said, and Daichi could practically hear her smile. "I'll see you and the boys tomorrow."

"Thanks," He said, his mind wandering back to his boyfriend as his mother hung up. 

Daichi looked at the contact menu in his phone and selected Suga's name to send him a text, but couldn't really figure out how to ask him if he'd come with him to talk to Michimiya. He typed out the same message 3 or 4 times before he decided to scrap the idea. He was being selfish, he realized. He needed to think about Michimiya too. She was his friend, and she'd probably be upset enough without having Suga there to witness it. 

\--

Daichi looked pale when he came to pick up Tobio on Friday afternoon. Suga immediately noticed how Chikara wasn't with him, which wasn't normal. He usually picked up Chikara before coming to get Tobio; he usually met Suga with his charming smile and a steady gaze. This afternoon was different, however. Today he was going on that "date" thing with Yui. His boyfriend was obviously very uncomfortable, and understandably so, but there wasn't anything Suga could do to help right now. 

Knowing this, and seeing how out of sorts Daichi seemed to be, Suga walked over to where Tobio was pulling his jacket on. He helped him with the zipper on his coat and snapped up the buttons before hoisting him up onto his hip. "You be good for your grandma tonight, ok?" Suga smiled at the young boy who nodded.

"'Kay." Tobio answered, blinking as his head fell to one side. "You ok, sensei?."

"Yeah, I'm okay." He answered, picking up Tobio's backpack and carrying him over to his father. 

"Eh? Daddy, where's Chika?" Tobio asked, reaching for Daichi with his tiny arms. 

"I just wanted to get you first today." Daichi lied expertly, taking his son into his arms and blowing a raspberry to Tobio's cheek. "Excited about seeing Grandma?"

"Yeah!" The younger boy giggled, and Suga let out a relieved exhale. It looked like Daichi was better off than he'd originally thought. His boyfriend's eyes moved to his face and Suga felt his cheeks flush a little in surprise.

"I'll call you, ok?" He said, flashing a small smile at him. 

"Ah, yeah. I'll be waiting." He answered with a small sigh, noticing how much calmer Daichi seemed with Tobio in his arms. "You had me worried for a minute there."

"Oh? That was before I got to see my good luck charm." Daichi answered with a wink. 

Suga laughed and rolled his eyes despite how his heart skipped a beat. "You're such a nerd, Daichi."

"Hey, hey... Am I your good luck charm too?" Tobio asked, his lips pursing into a pout. 

"Why, of course you are." Daichi said fondly, kissing his son's forehead. "Let's go get your brother, ok?"

"'Kay~" His son answered with a cute smile. Tobio waved at Suga and Daichi turned toward the door. 

Suga felt his chest get tight and a sour taste started to build up in his throat as he watched Daichi's retreating back. He wasn't going to see him until after he went on his "date" with Yui. He knew better to be jealous of this, as it was going to be awkward and painful for her, but he couldn't help feeling selfish. He knew it was necessary, but he didn't want to share Daichi with her.

Suga startled just slightly as Daichi suddenly turned back toward him with that kind and familiar smile of his. "I'll see you later, Koushi." He said, then exited the room. 

Suga felt his face turn red and took a moment to think. Did he hear him right? Did he just use his given name? He'd been calling Daichi by his given name the entire time he'd known him, so was it really such a big deal? His heart beat hard in his chest and he let out an exhale, shaking his head. This was no time to get distracted by his fluttering heartbeat; he still had kids to watch after until their parents came to bring them home. Still, the sound of Daichi's deep voice saying his given name was echoing in his mind and causing Suga to smile dumbly. He couldn't believe how happy simple words like "boyfriend" or "Koushi" made him. 

Shaking his head again, he sighed and ran his hands through his hair, unable to force the smile from his face. Suga walked across the room to help Nishinoya and Azumane set their paintings up to dry, and then clean their paint covered hands. Despite going through the motions of the rest of his day, his head was in the clouds, and he didn't want to come down. Perhaps, he thought, this was love.

\--

Daichi dropped his boys off at his mother's house, and visited with his parents for an hour or so before driving his car home. He'd decided that walking to this thing would be better, seeing as the noodle bar they were meeting at was in the shopping district that was only three blocks away from his building. It was cold, and Daichi kept his hands tucked in his pockets as he wove his way through the small crowd of people bustling up and down the street. 

He approached the street corner where the ramen shop was located and he spotted his "date," Michimiya Yui. She obviously put a lot of thought into her clothing, and that realization made Daichi feel awful. She was wearing a flowing white skirt and brown boots that matched her coat. She wore a pair of pink gloves on her hands that matched her headband that was obviously meant to accessorize her look. Daichi almost felt bad that he'd simply come in his work clothes, but he quickly chased that idea away. He felt a sudden urge to flee as Michimiya looked in his direction.

"Sawamura-san~" she called. Smiling sweetly, she tucked a stray hair behind her ear, her nose and cheeks dusted pink from the cold. 

He swallowed the desire to leave and made his way toward her, greeting her with a smile. "Shall we go in?" Daichi asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it is pretty cold out here, isn't it?" She chirped, looping her arm through his. "I'm surprised though, I'd have thought you would have driven here, since you have a car." 

"Well.. I live nearby, so it didn't make much sense to drive." Daichi answered, following Michimiya into the small restaurant and trying to act casual.

"Either way, I'm really glad you decided to come here with me~" She answered. "It's been ages since the last time we went out." 

Daichi felt really bad now. He couldn't remember going anywhere with her before, unless she was counting the graduation party their class held the day before graduating high school. However, that couldn't be considered "going out" or "with her" as far as he could tell. The most they'd talked that night was when they'd bumped into eachother when one of their classmates got a little too excited and pushed him. 

"Ah, right." Daichi nodded awkwardly, following blindly as a waitress lead them to a booth. "It seems like a lifetime has passed since that time, in high school."

"That's for sure." Michimiya giggled as they sat opposite eachother in the booth. They each ordered a bowl of noodles and as the waitress left them, she spoke. "I'm sorry.. I just.. I really can't believe that I'm on a date with thee Sawamura Daichi-san." 

"Er.. why is that?" He asked, hoping not to get into this conversation quite so soon.

"Because you never seemed to be interested in dating back in high school.. I don't think I remember you ever having a girlfriend." She grinned, leaning her chin into her palms. 

"I suppose I was preoccupied by other things." He answered, shrugging and glancing away. 

"I figured that might be the case." Michimiya replied, nodding. "You were always so driven. That was one of the things I admired about you." He noticed her hand inching toward the hand he had resting on the table and moved it to his lap. She blinked in confusion at that move and before she could question it, Daichi decided to speak.

"Well, I admire you too." He said, hoping to let her down softly. "You're compassionate, that's a good quality to have in a friend."

She got quiet for a moment and nodded slowly, pursing her lips. "W-Well, I um.." she started, "I suppose you're right.. You know, you've changed a lot.."

"How so?" He asked, praying that their food would get there soon so he could have an excuse not to talk about himself.

"Well, you were always handsome, but you've matured very well.. You're a little taller too." She answered, tilting her head with a small smile. 

"You grew up to be very pretty, too. You'll have no troubles finding a boyfriend." Daichi said with a smile, and feeling like he screwed up when he saw her face flush.

"Y-You know.. I was sort of.." Michimiya stuttered, drawing circles on the table with her fingertip. "..You know, hoping that this was a date."

There it is.

"Er.. no, I'm sorry." Daichi sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I can't date you, Michimiya." 

"Why not?" She asked quietly. "A-Am I too boyish for you?"

"No, that's not it at all." Daichi said, waving his hand in front of his face as if to dismiss that idea. "The problem isn't that you aren't ladylike, because you are. You're very cute and feminine."

"Then what's wrong?" She asked, frowning a bit.

"I'm... already dating someone." Daichi said carefully, watching the realization dawn on Michimiya's round face.

"I didn't realize.. You said you weren't married so I assumed that you were single." She hung her head, laughing at herself humorlessly. "A guy like you... you probably have a model girlfriend, right?"

Swallowing, he opened his mouth and forced himself to answer her, despite the fact that his voice didn't want to work. "I've never had a girlfriend.. I do have a boyfriend though, Michimiya." Daichi corrected, watching as she looked up at him with wide eyes. 

She blinked and nodded slowly. "Boyfriend?" She asked. Daichi nodded. Michimiya licked her lips and glanced down before looking back at him. "You're gay, Sawamura-san?"

"I am." He answered, his face flushed red in embarrassment. 

Just then, the waitress came back and placed a bowl of noodles in front of each of them. "Please enjoy your meal~" she said with a bow before she left them in their awkward silence.

"Thanks for the food." Daichi said lowly, breaking his chopsticks apart and starting to eat, mostly in an attempt to ignore the dense awkward air that only seemed to be getting thicker and thicker by the second. It wasn't long before Michimiya followed his lead and started eating as well. 

About halfway through their meal, Michimiya's voice reached his ears once again. "Do I know him? Your... boyfriend?" 

He looked up and locked eyes with the woman across the table from him. She didn't seem angry, just disappointed, not that he could blame her. "Yes, you do."

She nodded. "Well.. I um.. I'm happy for you." She said, her voice wavering as her lip quivered. "Sorry.. I just.." she set down her chopsticks and covered her face in her hands, her shoulders shaking softly. "I really like you, Sawamura-san.." she whimpered.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't realize how you felt when I agreed to meet with you like this.." Daichi said softly. "I just figured I'd better be honest with you.. because I respect you.."

Michimiya nodded into her hands and wiped her eyes, peaking through her fingers. "Thank you.." she said lowering her hands and smiling sadly at him. "Um.. You said that I know your boyfriend, so um.. who is he?"

Daichi hesitated for a second before he opened his mouth and said, "It's Suga."

A brief silence followed as Michimiya's eyes widened and she slapped her forehead exasperatedly. "Oh no, oh my God.." She groaned, her entire face flushing red. "I must have seemed so insensitive.. poor Suga-san."

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. You didn't know.." Daichi said gently.

"But still! I always went to him to complain about you.. He had to sit there and listen to me praying that you were single." She said, shaking her head before slapping her face in both hands. "And he didn't say anything, he didn't tell me to stop.. He really is such a good guy."

"He really is.." Daichi agreed, smiling to himself. "And thank you.."

"Hm? For what?" Michimiya asked, picking up her chopsticks again, her cheeks were red from where she'd slapped them.

Looking at the girl across from him, he swallowed and said softly, "For understanding."

"Of course, I understand!" She said exasperatedly, stuffing some noodles into her mouth. Pursing her lips as she swallowed her noodles, she pointed her chopsticks at him. "Just because I like you doesn't mean I'll be unreasonable. Frankly, had I known you were unavailable, we wouldn't be here."

"So it's ok?" Daichi asked. "You're okay with it?"

"Sawamura-san." Michimiya rolled her eyes. "This is the twenty-first century, of course I'm okay with it. Who did you take me for?"

"Ah, sorry." Daichi covered is mouth with a small round of laughter. "I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Just... do me a favor and until I get over you, could you and Suga-san keep the PDA to a minimum?" She asked.

"You have my word." Daichi chuckled. "Sorry for the misunderstanding."

"That's my line." She answered amusedly. 

\--

Suga had been feeling pretty giddy at the time that Daichi had left the kindergarten, but that didn't last too long. As the hours ticked on, he became more and more restless. He checked the time more often than was necessary and played with his cat, Asami to pass the time. Eventually Asami grew tired of playing with the feather cat toy that Suga kept waving at her, and left the room with a huff.

"Thanks, love you too." Suga grumbled with a pout, turning on his side as he lounged on his couch. 

'What is Daichi doing now?' He thought, his stomach doing flips. 'He's been out with Yui-chan for a while now, does that mean things went well? Maybe he chickened out?' He quickly shook his head at that notion. Daichi was serious about being with him, he knew that. He wouldn't jeopardize their relationship by beating around the bush. Suga was disappointed in himself for even considering that possibility. He checked his phone for a message, and found nothing. 

Suga frowned, sitting up and playing with his fingers for a few minutes before he decided to go to the kitchen and do something productive instead of brooding. He wasn't more than 10 minutes into following a recipe for a cheesecake when he heard knocking on his apartment door. He knew at that moment that it wasn't his friends, Oikawa and Kenma would walk right in and Akaashi would knock twice before entering. He wiped his hands on his apron and sighed, heading toward the front hallway to answer the door.

When he opened the door, he was immediately met by a smiling (and handsome) Daichi who had his hands held behind his back. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." He said, eyeing his apron.

Looking down with a soft blush, Suga shook his head. "O-Oh, not at all.. You said you'd call me, didn't you?" 

"You're right, but I was hoping to surprise you." He answered, smirking attractively. 

"Well you did." Suga said, a little distracted by his charming smirk. "Why don't you come in, Daichi?"

"Thank you~" he replied, stepping into the apartment and moving around Suga with his back facing away from him.

Suga blinked, closing the door behind him. He couldn't help but notice how unnatural Daichi looked with his hands held behind his back. It wasn't a position he was used to seeing him in and frankly, it looked suspicious. "What have you got there?" 

"Oh, this?" His boyfriend asked, with some completely fake sort of innocence that made Suga want to roll his eyes. That is, until Daichi pulled out a beautiful bouquet of a dozen pink roses. "Just a gift for my lovely boyfriend." 

Suga's face flushed pink and he couldn't hold back a smile in exasperation. "What are these for?" He asked, taking the roses and gently touching the edges of pink flower petals with his fingertips.

"Do I need a reason to give you flowers?" Daichi asked, leaning in to press a kiss to Suga's cheek. 

"I-I suppose not." He grinned, feeling his heartbeat flutter in his chest. "I take it it went well with Yui-chan."

"It did, she made me promise to apologize to you for her." Daichi replied, chuckling lightly. "She also promised to keep this quiet at work for us."

Suga exhaled and held a hand to his chest. "She wasn't too hurt, was she?"

"It was a bad situation, Suga.." Daichi sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as he removed his shoes and walked farther into the apartment. "She was probably more hurt than she let on."

"Well, I can't say I blame her." Suga said, walking past Daichi into the kitchen to put his flowers in a vase. "I would have hated it if I was in her shoes, but I got lucky this time around." He hummed moving the roses in the vase so they were arranged beautifully before setting them in the center if the kitchen table. 

"So you like them?" Daichi asked, approaching him and gently rubbing his large hand over his lower back.

"Of course." Suga nodded, smiling and enjoying the feeling of the other's large hand brushing over his spine. "I've never had a man buy me flowers before you." 

"I guess I'm a bit of a romanticist," Daichi shrugged, grinning at him. 

"Good thing I'm a hopeless romantic then, huh?" He smirked, stepping closer and pressing a soft kiss to Daichi's lips. 

Kissing back softly, Daichi curled his arm around his waist and gently pulled him closer. "What were you doing before I got here?" He asked, stroking a hand down his side.

"I was just doing some baking.." Suga answered, humming as he pressed another feather light kiss to his lips. "I should finish up that cheesecake before we get too carried away here."

"I agree.." Daichi smirked, reluctantly loosening his grip on his beautiful boyfriend.

Giggling, Suga brushed some hair from his eyes with a wink. "Don't worry, I'll be done before you know it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh I'm so sorry for the wait dearies! I have been suffering from an intense bout of writers block, but it seems to be gone now and I should be updating more regularly. Thank you for your continuing support and for being so patient with me <3


	13. Together

Daichi watched his boyfriend finish making his cheesecake from the kitchen table, nursing a glass of chardonnay that Suga had given him. He enjoyed his wine, but even more so enjoyed the sight of the ash-blonde man moving about the kitchen, measuring and mixing and pouring as he expertly prepared the rich dessert.

"Have you ever considered opening a bakery?" Daichi asked, leaning his face into his palm.

"I considered it." Suga answered, humming softly as he looked back at Daichi briefly. "I love children though, so I became a teacher instead." 

"I see." Daichi smiled. "I was just curious because you don't move around the kitchen like a novice baker."

"I took a few pastry classes in college." Suga laughed, shaking his head as he returned his attention to his cheesecake. 

"Would you ever consider opening one up in the future?" He asked, taking a sip of his wine.

"Oh, maybe." Suga shrugged. "I'm happy where I am right now, though." His boyfriend answered, flashing a smile at him over his shoulder. 

Daichi swallowed, feeling his cheeks redden and his heart skip a beat. He watched as Suga smoothed out the cheese mixture in the pie pan and moved his dirty dishes to the sink. He cleared his throat to regain his composure. "Oh?"

"Yeah," he hummed, putting the cheesecake into the fridge to chill. Suga walked over to the sink and turned on the water. "I have a great job, amazing friends.." He trailed off as he started to wash the dishes. "I also have you." 

Daichi's heart stopped for a minute and he could only stare at Suga's back as he continued his cleaning. He couldn't see his face from where he was sitting, but he was sure by how quiet he'd suddenly gotten that he was probably making an adorable expression. Daichi couldn't take his eyes off of him; from his soft ash blonde hair, to his pale neck, his slim back, and the subtle curve of his hips, he was captivating without even trying. As Suga finished up and turned off the water, he swallowed again. His boyfriend turned to look at him with an absolutely gorgeous smile as Daichi opened his mouth and tried to find his voice, making it increasingly difficult. "Me?" He asked, his voice weaker than intended. 

"Yeah, I mean.." Suga blushed a pretty pink color as he reached behind himself to untie his apron. "You're my boyfriend, so you're special to me.. both you and the boys are." He turned away and walked toward the kitchen entrance to hang up the apron. 

Daichi crossed the room, sliding his arms around Suga's waist. The ash blonde relaxed and leaned into his hold, turning his head with a shy grin as he leaned in for a sweet kiss. "You're just as special to me, you know that?" Daichi asked with a smirk.

"Am I?" Suga replied, reaching back to slide thin, cool fingers through Daichi's short cropped black hair. 

Humming at the soothing sensation, he nodded and brushed a thumb over Suga's plump bottom lip. "Of course." The thinner man kissed the pad of his thumb and turned around in Daichi's arms, sliding his arms around his neck. 

"You know, Daichi.. this might be the first time I've actually been completely alone with you." Suga said, his melodic voice several octaves lower than it usually was. He locked eyes with him, shimmering pools of warm caramel pulled him in and seemed to be begging for something silently.

"Yeah?" Daichi answered, feeling a smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he leaned close enough to brush noses with Suga. 

He watched his boyfriend's eyes flicker between his eyes and his lips. "Yeah.." Suga whispered, wetting his lips distractedly. The shorter man then leaned forward, barely brushing their lips together. 

Daichi lost his composure; he sealed their mouths together and slid one hand into Suga's silky hair, earning himself an almost silent hum of encouragement from his beautiful boyfriend. A warm wet tongue slid along his lips with a quiet moan, seeming to add fuel to Daichi's already burning desire. His hands roamed his back, sliding under his baggy shirt to feel at the other's smooth, heated skin. He tilted his head for a better angle and slid his tongue alongside his lover's. Suga gasped and stepped closer so their chests pressed together; Daichi swore he could feel the other's rapid heartbeat, but then again it could have been his own, or maybe their heartbeats had synced together to beat as one. Cool, delicate hands rubbed his neck and shoulders and down his arms, sending a positive shudder down his spine. The only things he could concentrate on was Suga's touch and the wet sounds of their kiss with the occasional quiet hum or moan or gasp from his boyfriend's throat. 

Daichi let out a low groan and parted their kiss to catch his breath, his eyes flickering open to gaze into lust clouded golden brown eyes rimmed with long, ash blonde eyelashes. He slid one hand up to cup Suga's flushed cheek in his palm, unable to look away. His lips were bruised and parted slightly, wet with spit and tempting Daichi to take them in yet another long kiss. He brushed his thumb over Suga's beauty mole and smiled when he saw the shorter man bite his plump bottom lip. God, he was breathtaking.

"You're staring, Daichi.." Suga said breathily, his eyes flickering over his face as he gingerly reached up and stroked cold fingers over his cheek.

"That's not a crime.." He replied, grinning. "Besides, why wouldn't I stare at you? You're gorgeous." He took Suga's hand in his own and pressed a light kiss to his knuckles.

Suga giggled and lightly pushed his shoulder. "God, you're such a dork~" 

"Ah, but you love that about me." Daichi retorted playfully, circling his arm around his slim waist and pulling him flush against him. 

Suga's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed. He exhaled heavily and licked his lips before he slid his arms around his neck. "Daichi.. I want you." He said, his soft raspy voice sending a shudder down the taller's spine. "Come to bed with me?" He asked, as if Daichi could refuse.

Having lost his voice, Daichi swallowed and nodded dumbly. The smile it brought to Suga's pretty lips was heavenly, and he couldn't hold back the urge to taste it, not that his boyfriend minded. He positively melted into his kiss, releasing delicious gasps and sighs as their tongues slipped and curled around eachother. The thinner man soon retreated, gently tugging Daichi's bottom lip with his teeth, then released it with a playful smirk.

"God.." He whispered, watching Suga pull away with an absolutely sinful look in his eyes. A cold hand took his own and started tugging him in the direction of Suga's bedroom; despite how his cool hands were, they sent a spark of heat through his body every time he touched him.

The inside of the bedroom was kinda cluttered, unlike the rest of his apartment. It looked like he had too much clothes for his closet and dresser, there were magazines and catalogues on every flat surface, and a fluffy orange cat settled in the middle of Suga's bed. Daichi's eyes then landed on something he'd never expected to see on Suga's bedside table and he swallowed thickly as he was tugged toward the bed. It was unmistakably a sex toy; a glass dildo that was curved with a ball on it's end that Daichi assumed was the handle. His angelic boyfriend had left it in plain sight, he couldn't help but feel like he'd seen something really dirty(and to be fair, he kinda did.)

\--

Suga frowned when he saw where Asami was laying in the middle of his bed. This cat wasn't going to get in the way of what he'd wanted since he'd first laid eyes on his boyfriend. He dropped Daichi's hand in favor of scooping up Asami who let out a disgruntled meow as he moved her to the hallway and shut the door. As he turned back to his soon-to-be lover, he noticed he hadn't moved from where he'd left him and approached him with a gentle touch to his arm. 

Daichi startled as he turned to him and Suga blinked in confusion. "What's wrong?" He asked, reaching up and taking Daichi's face in his hands.

"Y-you um.. You left your.. uh.." Daichi stammered, nervously glancing back toward his bedside table. 

Following his line of sight, his eyes landed on his dildo that he'd left out, on accident. Suga's face heated up in embarrassment and he quickly darted across the room to stuff it in the drawer. "Y-You see.. I haven't had a boyfriend in a while, a-and you should know that a man has needs and-" Suga blurted out but stopped when he felt thick, muscular arms wrap around his waist.

"Koushi," Daichi's deep voice rumbled into his ear, low and powerful like thunder. The combination of his given name and that low baritone sent a shiver down his spine; his body becoming sensitive with the movement of large hands sliding up his hips. "have I left you pent up for that long?" His lips brushed the shell of his ear as he uttered that last part.

'Yes,' Suga thought, biting his lip with a whine. 'I've been so deprived of you.. I want you.' Lips grazed his neck, leaving a trail of light nips and hot kisses in their wake. He didn't care how needy he seemed and let his head fall to the side to expose his neck to Daichi's mouth. He didn't even care if he left marks, he had enough scarves and turtleneck sweaters that nobody would see them anyway. It seemed almost as though the man behind him could hear his thoughts because that's when he bit down on his neck, at the junction of his collarbones. Suga moaned, his eyes fluttering closed. Releasing his neck, Daichi licked over the sore and sensitive skin. He had pushed Suga's shirt up to his armpits and ran his big hot hands over his stomach and chest, occasionally pinching at his nipple to hear him gasp. 

It'd been so long since he'd had someone touch him like this. He could feel his pants getting tighter with each passing moment and swallowed, pressing back against Daichi. He could feel that his boyfriend was just as excited as he was, and smiled, grinding his rear back into Daichi's groin. He tensed and hissed, his hands stopping long enough for Suga to pull away to tug his shirt off over his head toss it to the floor. He turned to face Daichi who'd begun to unbutton his shirt to expose his muscular chest that made Suga's mouth water. He took the couple of steps it took to get closer to Daichi and took over, unbuttoning his shirt and pushing the fabric down and off his shoulders. He relished the sight of his boyfriend's body, licking his lips. 

He ran his hands over his firm abs, up his chest and back down again, leaning in to press kisses to his collarbones and up his neck. "God Daichi.." Suga whispered breathlessly as he bit Daichi's earlobe, his hands sliding down to grope his boyfriend's ass. He kneaded the firm flesh through Daichi's slacks and practically moaned at the feeling, pulling him as close as possible.

Daichi chuckled, a low and intoxicating sound that made a pleasant tremor run down Suga's spine. "You have no idea what you're doing to me.." He rasped, taking a step toward the bed and causing Suga to lose his balance. He toppled back onto the bed, pouting as he'd lost his grip on what he was sure was the greatest butt in the world. 

Suga was about to complain but lost his voice as he watched Daichi unbuckle his belt. He gulped, and was so hard in his jeans at this point that it was bordering on painful, so he unbuttoned them and slid them down his hips as quickly as possible, fumbling awkwardly as he kicked them to the floor. Thankfully Daichi didn't seem to notice, and only looked at him with pure unadulterated lust in his dark chocolate eyes. 

Suga crawled up the bed toward his bedside table and fished out some lube and a condom, turning back as he felt the bed dip. Daichi was in nothing but his boxer briefs that left next to nothing to the imagination, outlining the thick bulge of his excitement. He approached Suga and knelt between his legs, leaning over him. 

"Koushi.." Daichi rumbled, his hands rubbing over Suga's hips and up his sides. "God, Koushi.." he said lowly, kissing him deeply. 

Dropping the lube and condom beside him on the bed, Suga wrapped his arms around Daichi's neck and shoulders, kissing back as he grinded up into him. That seemed to trigger something in his boyfriend because it was then that he began rolling his hips into Suga's. He let out some embarrassingly high pitched moans but he didn't care. This felt so good, too good. How long had it had been since his last lover? He couldn't remember; he had only one thing on his mind and that was 'Daichi, Daichi, more Daichi..'

He broke the kiss, panting heavily and releasing soft moans as Daichi kept grinding against him. "W-Wait, Dai... ah.." He whispered, pushing Daichi's shoulder.

"W-What's wrong?" His handsome lover asked, stopping his movements as he pushed himself up. 

Suga couldn't hold back a small giggle as he reached down between them and palmed at Daichi's erection through his underwear. "I-I'd like to have this inside me, if you don't mind~" he purred, sitting up a bit and pressing a soft kiss to the firm line of Daichi's jaw.

He nodded. "Y-yeah.. no problem.." Daichi groaned, his throat bobbing as he swallowed. He sat back on his heels and slid Suga's underwear down his legs before tossing them to the side. 

"Here.." Suga swallowed, handing him the lubricant, which Daichi immediately popped open and poured onto his fingers. He watched him spread it over his fingers and reach between his legs which Suga dutifully spread widely. He bit his lip when Daichi's thick finger touched his entrance, breathing in sharply. 'Cold..' He thought. It'd been way too long since he'd had someone else do this; his body was hyper-sensitive to the other's touch. 

Suga lost himself in the gentle circular motions of Daichi's finger, his eyes fluttering closed as he felt his finger push inside. He gasped, his mouth falling open as Daichi began moving his finger in and out. He opened his eyes and watched his boyfriend's face as he concentrated on preparing him. He was so handsome, a furrow in his brow, his eyes steady and careful. He had one hand on Suga's thigh, softly rubbing it as he pushed in a second finger. 

Daichi's fingers were much thicker than his own, so the stretch felt more rushed than usual, and admittedly a little painful, but he wasn't about to stop now. Suga moaned quietly, taking deep breaths as he gripped the sheets and swallowed. Daichi spread his fingers slowly, and his finger brushed against his prostate. He let out an incredibly high pitched and embarrassing sound that was somewhere between a yelp and a moan, his eyes screwing shut tightly. The fingers withdrew a bit.

"You alright?" Daichi rasped, and Suga felt those familiar lips press a kiss to his thigh. 

"K-Keep going.." He whispered, his eyes opening a bit. "Please.. t-touch it again.."

At those words Daichi's eyes shined in understanding and he slid his fingers deeper into him. He began moving them in and out slowly before he curled his fingers up into that delicious spot that shook Suga to the core. He moaned, slipping his hand down his stomach to palm at his weeping need. 

"God.. Suga.." Daichi grunts, spreading his fingers to slide in a third finger. He began a slow, steady pace of thrusting his thick fingers into him. Fingers curled up into Suga's sensitive bundle of nerves at random intervals, causing a onslaught of whimpering moans and gasps to pour from his mouth.

"Fuck.. I-I'm ready, Dai.. please.." Suga moaned, his hips rolling against his fingers of their own accord. His boyfriend nodded and slid his fingers out of him, sitting back to slide his underwear down his hips. He was larger than Suga was, and he was thick. He took a moment to groan in appreciation at the sight of that beautiful cock and thank the heavens for giving him this man.

He waited until Daichi had rolled on the condom and was leaning over him, slicking himself up with a generous amount of lube. He stroked his boyfriend's handsome face, and as he looked up at him he flashed a grin and flipped Daichi onto his back, straddling his hips. He looked so startled that Suga giggled and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. 

"I bet you thought you'd be the one fucking me, right?" Suga purred, rolling his hips back against Daichi's cock.

"Shit.." Daichi grunted. Looking up at his lover, he moved his hands to Suga's hips. "I-I kinda thought I would be." He chuckled weakly. 

"If there's one thing you'll learn about me tonight, Daichi," he whispered, gripping his cock and positioning himself above it. "it's that I always fuck back.." Suga then slid himself down on Daichi's erection, biting his lip and groaning in his throat. The man below him hissed; big hands gripped his hips tightly, and pulled him down so he was sitting with his dick fully sheathed inside him.

Suga moaned at the full feeling and swallowed, looking down at his lover who was muttering lowly under his breath with his brows knitted in concentration. He vaguely heard the words 'so good' and 'tight' tumble from Daichi's mouth over his own deep breaths, and felt his lips twitch into a smirk. He began to roll his hips, resting his hands on Daichi's chest for support as he rode him. He sped up, tilting his hips to try to find that angle that was just right, the slick slap of skin on skin echoing through the room alongside the sounds of grunts and groans. 

Daichi's fingers gripped tighter onto his hips and Suga moaned, the pain adding a delicious edge to the friction. It wasn't until Daichi started snapping his hips upward that he got any substantial stimulation to his prostate. They moved together, Suga's curses and moans falling freely from his mouth as his head lolled backward in ecstasy. God he was so full, and he felt every ounce of friction send shockwaves of pleasure through his entire body. 

He looked down at Daichi, blinking blearily as he rolled his hips against Daichi's cock. He was so handsome, so perfect for him. He almost couldn't believe how in love he was with him. Suga had to bite his lip to keep from blurting it out in the middle of sex. He didn't want scare him away with talk of love, not now that he finally had him.

All those mushy thoughts were chased away in a split second as his lover started to pick up his pace, assaulting his prostate with abandon. He couldn't help the volume of his moans, and he knew Daichi was doing this on purpose. He had this smug expression on his face despite looking just as blissed out as he felt, and Suga just couldn't hold back anymore. He came with a loud cry of Daichi's name, but kept himself upright and rolled back into each of Daichi's hard thrusts. It wasn't much longer before Daichi's hips stuttered to a stop and he came hard, losing his voice but looking so good mouthing 'Koushi' over and over. 

It took them a couple of minutes to catch their breaths and Suga couldn't hold himself up any longer. He shakily lays down on top of Daichi, his flacid dick slipping from his hole and sending a shiver up his spine. He felt strong arms wrap around his waist and pressed a soft kiss to Daichi's lips.

"You were amazing, Dai.." Suga hummed, running his fingers through Daichi's hair.

"Was I?" He asked, smirking and rolling them onto their sides as he pecked Suga's lips. "I seem to remember it differently.."

Suga laughed, pressing their foreheads together and simply gazing into his lover's eyes. "Of course you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"It means you only see me, you don't look at yourself the way I look at you." Suga explained, watching Daichi's cheeks flush pink. 

"O-of course I don't.. that would be a little narcissistic, wouldn't it?" Daichi countered, sitting up a little on his elbow.

"I suppose so," he answered, grinning up at him.

He watched Daichi get up and and move toward the bedroom door to go out to the bathroom. He was so gorgeous, and he couldn't believe that he was his lover. Daichi left the door cracked open as he moved out of sight and Suga sighed outwardly, rolling onto his back. There was a dull ache in his hips and he knew he'd be able to feel it the next day, not that he minded. He'd finally slept with Daichi, the man he'd fallen in love with. 

Daichi returned with a warm, wet washcloth and wiped Suga clean with it. "Maybe I should tip you for your services~" he cooed, watching his boyfriend laugh, showing those adorable dimples on his handsome face.

"Maybe later," Daichi rumbled. "You need to get some sleep, Koushi."

Blushing a bit, Suga stopped Daichi from leaving to put the washcloth back in the bathroom by grabbing his wrist. "You've started using my name.." He said, smiling up at him.

"Oh.. Sorry, do you not like it?" Daichi asked worriedly, and Suga couldn't help but laugh at how dense his boyfriend was. 

"Of course I like it, it's just new." He answered, continuing to giggle and watching a smile form on his handsome boyfriend's face. "A good new."

"I'll keep that in mind, then." Daichi grinned, leaning down for a kiss. Suga hugged his boyfriend around the neck and kissed him back, though the kiss ended too soon for his liking. He stroked his boyfriend's face, admiring the sharp angles and his warm eyes. "I'll be right back, alright?"

"Okay," Suga pouted, releasing Daichi and watching him walk back toward the bathroom naked. He burried himself in his blanket and sighed, waiting for Daichi to come back. 

Suga heard a door and looked up, assuming it was Daichi but raised an eyebrow when he didn't see him right away. The next thing he heard was a loud "Oh my God!" that definitely didn't come from Daichi's mouth, followed by the sight of Daichi sprinting naked into the room with a red face. By the time Daichi had gotten back into bed and had covered up with the blanket there was a grinning Oikawa in his bedroom doorway. 

"Well, well, well~" Oikawa cooed, walking into the room as if this were his apartment. "We finally meet, Hot Dad-chan."

"Shit.. Oikawa!" Suga blushed at the state he was in and sat up with a wince; Daichi was hiding his face in his hands with red ears.

"I was wondering why he was naked but I guess that answers my question~" Oikawa chirped, walking right over and sitting on the foot of the bed. "I wasn't sure what to expect, but I'm impressed. Hot Dad-chan is a real looker, isn't he?"

"Why are you here?" Suga groaned, crossing his arms with a pink face. 

"Wow, rude. As your friend, I was coming over to console you in your hour of need." He answered, placing his hand on his chest as if to emphasize his good nature. "After all, you were so worried about that date thing."

"I er.. appreciate the sentiment.. but maybe call first?" Suga asked, laughing awkwardly. 

"I did, but you were so busy you didn't pick up the phone." Oikawa giggled, then leaned close. "Hey, hey, now that I've seen him, can I know his name?"

"Absolutely not." He answered shortly. 

"Awww why not?" Oikawa pouted, and Daichi then sat up on his elbows, apparently over his embarrassment and now curious about his friend.

"Because you'll stalk him." He quipped.

"Come ooonnnn~" Oikawa whined, and Daichi laughed, covering his mouth with a grin. He turned his eyes toward his boyfriend and Suga began to feel a bit territorial. "You're right, Kou-chan. He does have cute dimples~" He teased.

"Oh my God.." Suga blushed darkly, burying his face in his hands. 

"Now tell meeee! I tell you all about my romantic conquests!" Oikawa begged.

"So you're the famous Oikawa, huh?" Daichi said, and Suga opened his eyes to see that he'd sat up and was smiling. 

"I am, and I don't think it's fair that you know my name when I don't know yours, Hot Dad-chan." He answered, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Daichi shrugged and leaned back in a relaxed position. "That's not my decision, though. I trust Suga's judgement."

Oikawa pouted like a child, and huffed. "Fine! Then I won't tell you about the guy I have my eye on!" 

"You mean the guy you brought to bed?" Suga asked.

"..... He said no." Oikawa grumbled, crossing his arms. "The nerve of him, saying no to me. Nobody says no to me!" 

At this, Suga laughed. "I guess he just wasn't charmed by you." 

"Nobody can resist my charm!" He countered, thoroughly irritated. "The nerve of him, playing hard-to-get. That's my game! I mean, look at me. Hot Dad-chan, if you weren't with Kou-chan, you wouldn't be able to say no, right?"

"Er.. You're not exactly my type." Daichi smiled pleasantly.

Oikawa gasped dramatically, looking incredibly offended. "I happen to be a literal ANGEL."

"Sorry," Daichi chuckled and turned toward Suga with an adoring gaze. "I've already found my Angel."

Suga's heart skipped a beat and he blushed darkly, covering his smile in his hand as he laughed. "My God, you're such a dork~"

"Okay, I'm leaving." Oikawa declared, standing up with his lips pursed in a pout. "If I'm around you two any longer I might get cavities or throw up."

"The green monster rears it's ugly head." Suga sneered, giggling.

"I am NOT jealous." Oikawa denied, putting his hands on his hips. "You know I don't do the relationship thing, Kou-chan."

"Right, of course." Suga nodded, leaning on Daichi's shoulder. "You aren't going to be young and beautiful forever, you know."

"I will always be beautiful." Oikawa said with a flip of his hair and a smile. "Call me later, kay~"

"Okay."

Oikawa walked out of the bedroom and Suga sighed, feeling himself relax a bit. He then heard his friend yell "Bye bye, love birds!" from the front door, followed by the door slamming shut. 

Suga groaned, leaning his face into Daichi's shoulder. "Shit.. I'm so sorry about Oikawa, Daichi.."

"No, no.. It's fine. I mean, it's not like he interrupted the important part." Daichi grinned. 

"Still, he saw you naked." Suga pouted, knowing he was pink in the face.

"Don't worry," he said, kissing Suga's hair. "You're the only one who will ever know my nudity this intimately."

Suga felt his face heat up even more and smiled at the comment. "That's good, I really don't like sharing, you know.."

"Yeah, I know." Daichi replied. "I don't like sharing either."

"Are you jealous of Oikawa, Daichi?" Suga teased, smirking.

"Only of his height." Daichi answered. He couldn't help but laugh, leaning in to press a kiss to Daichi's lips softly. He was perfect for him, he didn't need to change.

\--

The following morning, Daichi drove Suga to work, even though he didn't have his boys with him. It was a nice change, riding in the car alone with Suga. The previous night had been a nice change as well, though he did miss his boys with every fiber of his being. He'd see them that afternoon, though.

He suddenly remembered his conversation with his mother from Thursday morning. He had to invite Suga to dinner with his parents. Daichi exhaled and ran a hand through his hair as he stared at the road ahead of them. Suga had his hand resting on Daichi's thigh, not in a sexual way, but just to be touching him. He wasn't sure how this conversation would go.

"Say, Koushi.. um.." Daichi started, licking his lips and taking a quick glance at Suga before locking his eyes on the road. 

"What is it?" Suga asked, rubbing soothing circles into his thigh with his thumb. 

"Er.. I'd like you to.." Daichi started, feeling his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. He sighed, figuring he may as well just say it. "Will you come meet my parents?"

Suga didn't say anything right away and Daichi was afraid he'd messed up everything. He chanced a glance at his lover and saw he was smiling to himself and playing with the hem of his sweater. That was good news. "Yeah, I'd love to."

"Really?" Daichi asked, blinking in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to getting to know Sango-san better." Suga grinned.

Daichi had no idea whether that was a good thing or not and elected to ignore the worrisome feeling in his stomach. "Thank goodness.. she's been asking about you every time we talk, wants you to come over for dinner." Daichi chuckled exasperatedly.

"That's good news." Suga chirped. "I haven't been around her for more than 5 minutes, but she seems very nice. I think we'll really get along."

"We'll have to set up a date then." Daichi smiled to himself. "I'll let you know what she has in mind, alright?" 

Suga nodded with a prolonged sigh, their conversation being cut a little short since they'd pulled into the school parking lot. His boyfriend turned toward him with a pout. "I almost don't want to go to work today."

Laughing, Daichi shook his head. "You can come by my place whenever you like, you know that." 

"I know." Suga sighed. He took a quick look around, making sure there was no one around to see before he leaned over and kissed him.

Daichi's face had warmed considerably and he took Suga's cold hand in his own as the kiss parted. "I'll see you later, alright?"

Nodding, Suga pulled back with a sweet smile as he opened the car door and stepped out of the car. He reached back in to pull his messenger bag on, and Daichi couldn't stop watching him. "See ya later, Daichi. I love you." He blinked in surprise at the words and watched the horror slowly dawn on Suga's face. His lips trembled and he gripped the handle of his bag tightly as he scrambled for an explanation. "I-I mean.. I didn't.. Don't-"

"Koushi," He spoke up, silencing the stuttering mess of an explanation that tumbled from his lover's lips. It was completely quiet for a moment, and Daichi simply smiled at his gorgeous boyfriend. "I love you, too."

"Oh thank God.." Suga exhaled, holding his hand to his chest. "I didn't know what I'd do if I'd messed this up."

"At this point, it's probably impossible to mess this up. You're too cute." He answered, grinning. 

"And you're too sweet." He grinned back.

"Now get to work." Daichi said, shooing him playfully.

"Okay, okay." Suga laughed. "Later, Daichi~" He said, shutting the car door and heading towards the buildings' entrance, looking back over his shoulder at him before he went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm embarrassed to say that this is the longest chapter in this fic since 70% of it is making out or porn lol. Well, I'm sorry to say that the fic is almost over, but please look forward to the last chapter of this one! (And the first one of an IwaOi fic in the same universe!) Thank you for being patient with me~


	14. Family

Suga looked at himself in the mirror, pursing his lips in a pout. He really did look too skinny when he wore clothes that fit him properly, he realized for probably the millionth time. He was wearing a pastel blue button-up shirt with a pair of black slacks and was fussing over a grey-black tie that he just couldn't seem to tie properly. Eventually he ran his hands through his hair and decided that maybe he was over thinking dinner with Daichi's parents. Sango-san didn't seem like the 'formal dinner' type either.

He went to tug off his tie when he heard a knock at his front door. Exhaling, Suga left his tie as it was and went to answer the door. He pulled it open and blinked in surprise when he saw Daichi standing in his doorway with Tobio and Chikara peeking around his legs curiously. 

"You know, you said you'd get me at 6, Daichi." He said with a smile.

"I know we're a little early, but the boys begged to come see your cat." Daichi answered, motioning to the boys. "I hope you don't mind."

"I want to make a movie of kitty-chan, Sensei! Pretty please?" Chikara asked. He was clutching Daichi's phone in his small hands with shining eyes. 

"Of course, but don't scare her, ok?" Suga warned gently, but firmly. "Asami doesn't know you yet, so be very careful so she doesn't scratch you."

"I will, promise!" Chikara bounced on his heels, grinning up at Suga.

"Remember to take off your shoes, alright?" Daichi reminded his son who looked about ready to run inside. 

Suga stepped out of the way as the small family, his family, made their way inside, each taking off his shoes in turn. He crouched beside the boys to straighten up their shoes and watched as they headed into the living room in search of Asami. He couldn't help the small huff in amusement that escaped his mouth as he stood back up at full height.

"You look nice." Daichi said, shutting the door behind him with a charming smile. "Your tie is a little crooked though."

"Ah, right.. I know, just.. I haven't worn a tie since I applied for the job at the kindergarten." Suga sighed, rubbing his neck. Now that he was really going to meet Daichi's parents, the nervousness had started to kick in.

"Let me help," His boyfriend offered, stepping toward him and completely redoing the knot so it was neat and perfect, and then tightening it. "There you go, Koushi." Daichi smiled, adjusting his shirt collar. 

"Thank you," Suga blushed, looking Daichi over and relieved to see he was also wearing dress clothes. "I was worried I was a little over dressed."

"Honestly, you probably are, but so am I. If I don't wear a button up, my mom acts like I have the worst taste in clothes." He chuckled.

"Aw, but your horrible fashion sense is part of what makes you cute, Daichi~" Suga grinned, feeling a little calmer. 

"Not you too," Daichi exhaled with a tired smile. Suga took his handsome face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. They parted when they overheard the boys giggling, and turned to see them standing on either side of the main hallway.

"I caught you on video!" Chikara declared, holding Daichi's phone up in his tiny hands triumphantly. 

"Did you now?" Suga asked, grinning and starting to walk toward the 4 year old. Chikara's eyes widened and he giggled, taking off on a run into the living room. Suga chased him with his arms outstretched, scooping up the boy into his arms before blowing a raspberry to his cheek. This resulted in Chikara's shrieking giggle as he squirmed in Suga's arms. "I got you!" He exclaimed, tickling the boy under his armpits. 

"Noooo!!" Chikara cried, his laughter ringing out as he continued to jerk around in Suga's arms. He stopped the tickling and managed to pluck the phone from Chikara's hand, handing it back to Daichi as the boy started to calm down from the tickle torture.

Daichi then took his son from Suga and set him on the couch. He then bent down and scooped Tobio up easily before setting him beside his brother. He knelt down in front of them and looked his children in the eye. "Boys, we need to let Suga finish getting ready, ok? We don't want to be late to grandma's house."

"Okay." The kids chimed together, and Suga smiled at them before going to finish getting ready. They couldn't have come at a better time, being with Daichi and the boys soothed his anxious nerves. He'd already talked to Sango a few times, he remembered. He could handle this.

\--

Suga helped Daichi get the boys out if their car seats and out of the car. When he went to set Tobio down on Daichi's parents' lawn, the boy whined and clung to Suga with his tiny hands balled into his shirt.

"Noooo," he whined. Suga just sighed and stood up, holding Tobio on his hip as the small boy burried his face in his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Daichi asked, walking around the car holding Chikara's hand.

"He doesn't want to be put down." Suga said, rubbing Tobio's back.

"What's the matter, bud?" Daichi asked as he walked over and gently touched Tobio's back above Suga's hand.

"I love sensei," Tobio answered, his voice slightly muffled against Suga's shoulder. He couldn't help feeling emotional, hearing this small boy say that he loved him. Suga held him a little closer, fighting to keep himself composed. 

Daichi chuckled at that, looking at him with a gentle grin. "So do I," he said. Suga's chest felt full and warm, and he couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face.

"Me too! Me too!" Chikara said loudly, tugging on his father's hand. "I love sensei the most!"

"Nuh-uh!" Tobio argued, turning his head to stick his tongue out at his brother. Suga almost laughed, but that would be enforcing the bad behavior so he held it back.

Chikara scrunched up his nose and put his hand on his hip. "I do, too!" 

Tobio then shouted, "No, me!"

"I love him most!" Chikara retorted, stomping his foot.

"Boys." Daichi spoke up firmly, giving both of his children a stern look. This effectively silenced the boys and they both turned to their father. The firm expression on Daichi's face actually sent shivers down Suga's spine and he felt his cheeks heat up a tiny bit. "There's no reason to fight about this, got it? You both know that was rude." The boys both nodded quickly, and Suga put down Tobio who played with his hands as he avoided eye contact with his father.

"Sorry Daddy," Chikara grumbled.

"Yeah, sorry.." Tobio echoed.

Daichi sighed, and the stern expression was gone, both to Suga's relief and disliking. The boys then started to run towards Daichi's parents house, with both adults following at a more leisurely pace. He took a glance at his boyfriend and decided to tease him a bit.

Tapping on Daichi's shoulder, Suga leaned in and whispered, "I can't wait to see more of that side of you, Daichi~" 

He watched his boyfriend's face flush a little. "I-Is that so?" He asked, and Suga couldn't help a small giggle. 

"Yeah, you're really hot when you're all stern like that, it almost makes me want you to punish me." He purred, sliding his hand down to squeeze his ass. 

"Suga, the boys are right there." He rasped, his forehead lining in an attempt to seem unfazed by his teasing. He was so cute.

"I know, I'm not blind. I'm just giving you some food for thought." Suga smiled innocently. He then gave his rear one last squeeze and pressed a kiss to Daichi's red cheek before walking ahead of him. 

Daichi hadn't moved when Suga looked over his shoulder at him. He just stared at him with a wide eyed expression and flushed cheeks as Suga stepped up onto Daichi's parents' porch.

"C'mon, Daddy!! Hurry up!" Chikara called.

"Yeah, hurry up Daichi~" Suga grinned.

He seemed to snap out of his shock and coughed, joining the rest of them on the porch. Daichi shot him a frustrated glance, to which Suga batted his eyelashes. "You're evil." He muttered, walking up to the door.

Daichi's fist didn't even touch his parent's door before it swung open with Sango standing in the doorway with a bright smile. "I was wondering when you boys would show up!" 

Chikara and Tobio ran up to her for a hug and started chattering away about their friends at school. Suga watched them fondly as they talked with their grandmother. She pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks and told them to head inside and say hello to their grandfather.

She stood up and watched them scurry inside before turning towards them. "It's nice to officially meet you, Suga-chan." Sango said happily, taking his hands in hers. 

"Likewise, Sango-san." Suga smiled in response.

"Daichi, you haven't been giving Suga-chan a hard time, have you?" She asked, giving Daichi an accusing look.

"No, he's been perfect, Sango-san." Suga said with a grin. 

Sango released Suga's hands and nodded. "I'm so glad to hear that, dear. Why don't you both come inside?" She stepped out of the way, showing them into the small house. "Daichi, look at you, your shirt's wrinkled." Sango fussed, smoothing out the fabric of Daichi's shirt on his shoulder as he paused to toe off his shoes.

"That happens when you have kids, mom." Daichi answered, and Suga stifled laughter at the exchange.

"Yeah, I know. I had you, didn't I?" She answered with a flick of her wrist. "And I always dressed well, even with you on my hip."

"Yes, you've told me that." Daichi replied, straightening his clothes.

"Aw, come on Sango-san." Suga chuckled, walking over and looping his arm with his boyfriend's. "I think he looks handsome, don't you?"

Sango's entire demeanor softened and she nodded with a kind smile. "He reminds me so much of Masahiro when he was younger." 

"Speaking of which, where's dad?" Daichi asked. 

"I think he's in the living room with the boys," she said. "Go introduce Suga-chan to him, I'm going to check on dinner." 

"Okay," Daichi said, exhaling as his mother made her way toward the kitchen. "Sorry, Koushi."

"For what?" Suga grinned, sliding his hand into Daichi's. "I like her, she seems fun."

"That's one way to put it," he chuckled exasperatedly, looking at him. 

"Be nice, she's a sweet lady." He answered, leaning his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "She and I seem to have something in common, too." 

"What's that?" Daichi asked, his tone slightly worried.

Giggling, Suga stroked his boyfriend's face in his palm. "We both like teasing you~" he said cheekily.

"Oh no, please don't gang up on me.." Daichi groaned as Suga pulled away with a grin. 

"No promises," he chirped. 

"You're really evil, you know that?" His boyfriend sighed, taking his hand back.

"Ah, but you knew that before you started dating me, didn't you?" Suga answered.

Daichi nods. "Indeed I did," he gently tugged him by the hand toward where Suga assumed the living room was. The room was well furnished, and Suga spotted the two boys playing in the corner of the room where a toy box filled to the brim with toys sat. They were building towers with large Lego-like blocks and chattering amongst themselves. 

Turning his attention elsewhere, he saw a man no taller than Daichi stand up and approach them. His jaw and nose matched Daichi's and he had thick salt and pepper hair on his head. Looking at him made Suga think of what Daichi may look like in 20 or so years. 

Daichi gave his father a half-hug. "How you doing, Dad?" He asked.

"As well as I can." His father answered with a smile that was almost identical to Daichi's. He turned his attention to Suga and extended his hand. "You must be Suga, I'm Sawamura Masahiro." He introduced himself.

"Sugawara Koushi." Suga said as he took his hand and shook it firmly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sawamura-san." He smiled, watching as the older man sized him up. 

"Please, call me Masahiro." He replied. "I hear you're Tobio's teacher, yes?"

"Yes, sir." Suga answered, a little nervous in front of this man that was so similar to his lover, but a little more intimidating. 

"Are you not worried for your career?" Masahiro asked, and Suga got the impression that he wasn't intending on sounding cold from his interested expression.

"Not at all," he answered, looking towards Daichi's sons with a fond smile. "Besides, if I had to choose between teaching at that school and those kids, I know which one I'd choose."

Masahiro looked surprised when he looked back toward him, and then he flashed a wide smile. "Glad to hear it, Suga-kun. The boys are very fond of you, especially Tobio-chan. I never thought I'd hear him say he loves going to school."

Suga actually blushed and he looked at his boyfriend who had an adoring expression on his face. "I thought so too," Daichi said, looking back to his father. "Suga is amazing though, and my kids adore him. I'm glad I took a chance on him."

Suga was moved, his heart pounded hard in his chest and he felt his face heat up even more as his smile widened. "You're putting me on such a high pedestal." Suga chuckled, nudging Daichi with his elbow.

"No higher than you deserve." He answered crossing his arms with a nod in agreement with himself.

Masahiro watched the exchange and laughed a bit, shaking his head. "You remind me of when your mother and I were young." He said. Suga grinned at that comment; he figured that it was a good sign. He blushed when he felt Daichi wrap an arm around his shoulders. 

"Grandpa, look! We made a castle!!" Chikara called, drawing the adults' attention toward the toy corner where the boys were playing. The Lego tower that they'd been working on was now about as tall as Tobio and was off-center, but the look of pride on the boys' faces made Suga think it was the greatest castle ever built. 

"Very nice, Chikara." Masahiro said. "You and Tobio have built quite a castle." He crossed his arms over his chest proudly. "You boys could grow to be capable architects."

"What's an architect?" Chikara asked, tilting his head to one side curiously.

"An architect is someone that makes up the instructions so that people can build a house or a school or a hospital." Suga explained carefully.

Chikara scrunched up his face. "Why would I want to do that? When I grow up, I want to make movies, not houses."

Suga stifled laughter and nodded. "I know that, Chikara-kun. You can grow up to be anything you want." Chikara nodded happily and returned his attention to the tower as Tobio got off the floor and ran over to the small group of adults. He stopped in front of his grandfather and raised his arms in a 'pick me up' fashion.

"Okay, okay.." Masahiro said, bending down to pick up the small boy. "Let's go see if Grandma needs help in the kitchen, eh?" He offered, to which Tobio nodded. 

Suga watched as the two left the room and blinked when he felt Daichi's arm slip down his back. His hand stopped at the small of his back and rubbed soothing circles there with his thumb. Suga hummed in contentment, but then the hand fell away completely and Daichi walked over to crouch down beside his son. He watched as his boyfriend took a stuffed animal and made it talk in funny voices to Chikara, who laughed and talked back. 

He decided to go and see if there was anything he could do in the kitchen and walked down the hallway lined with photos of a young Daichi. Stopping to look, he spotted a photo of him just before his entrance ceremony to highschool. He looked nervous, and he could tell because his expression was very similar to the way Daichi had been on their first date. He was thinner, but looked pretty sturdy. 

The next photo was of him at his high school graduation ceremony. Something told Suga that there was a collection of photos between the last photo and this one that he hadn't seen, but he wasn't particularly nosy. He'd grown thicker by the time that he graduated, and was next to several of his classmates. Suga scanned their faces to to see if he recognized anyone, Michimiya for example, but there was nobody familiar there. She did mention that they weren't exactly close friends so he figured that was the reason.

The next several photos were of Daichi in hockey gear, and Suga couldn't help but notice that he was of different ages, from primary school onward. The most recent photo showed his lover grinning after a game, his hair damp with sweat and leaning on his stick. Suga admittedly knew little to nothing about hockey, but Daichi looked good in the gear. Really good. He'd gotten to the same muscle mass he was at now, and looked driven. Like he knew where he was going and would do anything to get there. 

"Wow.." He exhaled, smiling at the pictures of his boyfriend's past. 

"He was always a handsome boy, wasn't he?" Sango said, startling Suga. 

Whipping around to look at her, Suga blushed in embarrassment. "I-I was going to see if you needed any help," he explained. "I'm sorry I got distracted."

"It's fine, Suga-chan." Sango soothed in a very motherly fashion, picking up the photo Suga had just been gazing at. "He was always so focused on the future, so passionate. I was worried that he would never stop to notice all the opportunities for an enjoyable present since he was so focused on the future."

Suga nodded. "I think that's understandable," he replied. 

"I was blindsided, actually, when he told me he was adopting two boys.. I thought I'd never have grandchildren, you see." Sango set the one picture frame down and picked up another, showing Daichi holding a very young Tobio in his arms with a smaller Chikara sitting on his lap. "This is their first family photo, Suga-chan." She explained, handing it over.

"They've grown so much." Suga said, almost saddened that he couldn't have been there from the beginning. 

"I'm glad he met you," Sango said, smiling warmly and touching Suga's back as she looked at the photo with him. "He'd pretty much given up on love after he adopted the boys. He was so consumed with work and the boys' happiness that he almost forgot about finding some of his own." 

Suga blinked, looking at Sango for a moment with a wide eyed expression. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "His happiness?"

"Yes." Sango nodded. "I imagine that you're the one who completed the family that he had in mind. My son may have done things backwards, having children first.. but he's the happiest I've ever seen him and I have you to thank for that."

Suga felt tears brim his eyes and he nodded. "Thank you, Sango-san." He breathed, feeling filled to the top with emotions that just continued to grow until they spilled out. "I feel the same way." Suga said, rubbing the tears from his eyes. "I always wanted a family like this one."

"You have it now." Sango said, gently taking the photo back from him and setting it back down on the shelf. "And you'll be added to the collection of photographs here soon."

"Thank you, Sango-san." Suga said quietly, feeling embarrassed for crying.

Shaking her head, the woman gave Suga a hug; she was warm, she was motherly and Suga hugged the short woman back tightly. "Welcome to our family, Suga-chan."

Suga and Sango separated and flashed each other a smile, before heading toward the living room together. As they got to the door, Sango called into the living room, "Daichi~ dinner will be ready soon, get Chika-chan cleaned up please."

"Yes mom," Daichi replied, turning toward the doorway and blinking when he made eye contact with Suga. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked, and Suga was surprised he could tell that he'd teared up even from this distance.

"Oh, Sango-san was just showing me some pictures from when you were little." Suga grinned, watching Daichi's face pale. "You were such a cute baby, Daichi~"

Sango seemed to catch on immediately, and flashed a grin as well. "Especially that one where he's in the bathtub, right?"

"Oh yes," Suga nodded, covering his mouth with a giggle. "He was so cute there~"

"Mom, you didn't.." Daichi groaned, covering his face in his hand.

"I wanna see Daddy when he's little too!" Chikara said, raising his hand excitedly. 

"I'll get the album after dinner, okay? That way we can all enjoy them~" Sango answered, much to Daichi's dismay. He really was adorable when he was embarrassed, and Suga couldn't wait to figure everything else out about Daichi in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me through this!! I'm sad to see this one end as I'm going to miss writing the baby boys, but please look forward to the next installment of this series that's coming soon! I love you all, thank you again for your continuing support and lovely comments!!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set several months before the start of 'What Are the Chances?' It's a companion piece but it could be read on it's own.


End file.
